Se solicitan aprendices
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: Nuevas personas llegaran al Santuario ¿Quienes son? El Imperio Femenino Corre Peligro!Proximamente, posible cambio de titulo NO ESTABA MUERTA o.o creo...
1. Chapter 1

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

**Notas de la Aneko:**

Si ya sé que andan diciendo "En vez de iniciar historias nuevas, debería continuar las otras" pero ññ ni modo, cuando no tengo imaginación para continuar NO la tengo hasta que desfogo la acumulada y doy paso a nuevas ideas.

Así que aquí yo con una historia un tanto extraña, producto de pasar horas y horas viendo programas televisivos que no vienen al caso con esto, pero que se los aseguro; si mi mentecita ya estaba de por si muy dañada, no creo que estos hubieran ayudado a mejorarlo XDXDXD

_&&Yosoylaautoratodopoderosa&&mipalabraeslaunicaley&&yquienlacontradigaseravictimademipoder&&_

Otra mañana como ya todos sabemos que son realmente en el santuario, ABURRIDA con todas sus letras. En esta ocasión, los acontecimientos se dan en lo más alto de la construcción, así que pasemos a ver el interior: ordenados según sus respectivos signos, los caballeros dorados miran sin atención hacia la joven diosa.

- Caballeros, quiero que miren esto.

Y diciéndolo, paso una larga hoja de pergamino a Mu, quien al parecer no estaba muy enterado de la situación, puesto que al sentir el roce del papel frente a el, se limito a parpadear ligeramente.

- ¡¿MU¡¿Estas presente?!

- Ehh...si.

Fue hasta ese momento, que bajo sus ojos hacia lo que tenia frente a si, leyó despacio los primeros párrafos pero a medida que captaba el contenido, pasaba más rápido aquellas letras negras...al final, justo después de ver la firma de la diosa, emitió un ruidito incrédulo.

En menos de tres segundos, tenemos a un corro de caballeros que miran el pergamino con la misma cara que un otaku podría al enterarse de que el anime fue clasificado como droga (Ref: O.O ¡¿Qué?!)

Y es que el mentado letrerito decía así:

**POR ORDEN DE LA DIOSA ATENEA**

SE BUSCAN ASPIRANTES A CABALLEROS

Si usted se encuentra interesado o interesada en ser aprendiz de caballero, para rango dorado, favor de presentarse el día 12 del mes en curso en la explanada del coliseo, la solicitud deberá ser elaborada y contener lo datos siguientes: Nombre, Edad, y su respectivo signo zodiacal, que determinara tanto a su maestro como a su armadura. En caso de ser mujer, explique como desea su mascara amazónica; si no desea portarla, deberá solicitar cita con Atenea para tratar el asunto.

Si posee alguna habilidad fuera de lo común, o su constelación a la cual aspira no es zodiacal, favor de añadirlo en una hoja aparte (Estos casos serán revisados por la diosa en persona)

Sin más que decir.

**Firma:**

Shion Aries, patriarca. Saori Kido, Atenea.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en todo el salón, los caballeros dorados no podían entender ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, además de que tampoco les hacia mucho gracia que digamos. (Bueno ¿A quien?).

Una gota de sudor resbalo por las sienes de la diosa...

- Ehh, vamos, no es tan malo...chicos...véanlo por el lado positivo...

- ¡¿ES QUE EXISTE ALGO POSITIVO EN ESTA **censurado** DESICION?!

Brinco general y gota en las sienes de la orden dorada, Ares parecía haberse despertado de malas...el santo de Virgo solo resoplo con ira, sabia que si dejaban que entrara en su rollo nada bueno saldría de esa posesión.

- ¿Mascara puedes...?

- Jeje (Sonrisa diabólica) ¡¿Pues para que soy bueno?!

**TRASHHH!!! **Y una pesada pala de jardinero se estampo en la cabeza del ahora inconsciente dios de la guerra. Mascara juega un poco con su nueva "arma" antes de depositarla a su costado con una sonrisa.

Saori mientras tanto, mira el espectáculo con una mueca extraña.

- Mmm, señorita Atenea ¿Qué existe de positivo en todo esto?

- ¿Ah? Bueno Aioria, veras...el caso es que estamos convocando a diversos aprendices ¿Cierto? Pues bien, el hecho de que estén aquí, significa que podrán...podrán...

- ¬¬ Algo me dice que no tenias idea de que seria positivo en esto.

- Nonononononono, no crean eso...es que...yo...u/u olvide el libreto.

Caída general de los guerreros de Atenea. La "sabia" diosa se dio la media vuelta aprovechando esto y desapareció del lugar donde estaba, en el interior de un recinto oculto en ese mismo templo, abrió una puerta escondida. Esta daba a un cuarto lleno de vestidos iguales, tinte para el cabello, fotos de animales y una cajita fea y maltratada; fue precisamente de esta caja, de donde la supuesta divinidad extrajo un cuaderno arrugado y sucio: el libreto.

- Veamos...positivismo en la convocatoria...

¬¬ de una vez te digo que no hay nada bueno es eso.

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Entonces para que demonios lo escribiste?!

9-9 se me dio la gana, aun así, da lo mismo cuanto busques, esos sujetos no entenderán nada de lo que digas.

- (Tirándose del cabello) ¡Es que tengo que hallar una solución!

¬¬ Pues piensa...aunque tratándose de ti...la veo un poco difícil.

- ¡Eso es!

Y salio corriendo del cuarto...antes de resbalarse en la salida y rodar escaleras abajo hasta donde sus jóvenes guerreros la esperaban impacientes.

- ¿Y bien?

- G.G ¿Eh¡Ah, si! Verán mis caballeros, con la llegada de sus aprendices, ustedes podrán ver...que signo es más popular entre los jóvenes, cual de ustedes tiene más atracción para ellos. Una...competencia por decirlo así.

Silencio incrédulo, ni yo misma me creo que esa sea la famosa solución de la diosa, algunos como Shaka le dan por completo el avión e ignoran eso, otros como Milo, ya están pensando en que van a tener que ampliar su casa para tantos que vendrán (¬¬ Aja, ni que fueras tan guapo insecto).

Pasando a lo importante, la diosa llamo a un guardia, entregándole diez copias de ese pergamino, indicando que fueran puestas en Rodorio y sus alrededores para llamar a todos aquellos que desearan entrar a la orden.

Alejándose del grupo- Listo...y ahora si... ññ mi sueño...por fin...se...cumplirá...

**Continuara...**

Aparece la autora vestida como si fuera a partir madres...bueno...no...pero siempre dicen que me visto como gandalla XD, aunque eso no viene al caso.

- Mis estimados lectores y lectoras ¿Quién de ustedes no desearía ser aprendiz en el santuario? Pues esta es su oportunidad, como ya habrán leído en el anuncio de Kido, se están buscando nuevos guerreros en el santuario ¿Deseas llenar tu ficha? Pues hazlo en un review XD recuerda que los datos básicos son los que aparecen en el cartelito XD si por error os llega a faltar uno de esos, no podría ingresarlos a la historia hasta que se me informe. Además, si queréis hacerme feliz, deja tu descripción física y psicológica (No vaya a ser que yo te cambie el carácter)

¡Haz feliz a esta autora e ingresa en un Fic que de serio no tendrá nada!

**Notita mía: **No estoy segura si este tipo de Fic's este permitido, si alguien sabe algo de esto, avíseme (No vaya a ser que me emocione y madres, nada que ver T.T)


	2. Chapter 2

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

Cap: II

**Notas de la Aneko:**

¡Koniichipuu! Aquí la loca de mi escribiendo de nuevo, agradeciendo las solicitudes para caballero que han llegado a mi XD me han hecho feliz y me han dado mas inspiración de la que pudiera yo desear.

Aquí tienen entonces, a los...dije mal, perdonen...a las primeras aspirantes para caballero!!

**Notita mía:** Como ya me dijeron que un Fic interactivo no esta permitido (Aunque yo no sé si esto sea tal cosa) solo aquellos que dejaron en la primera parte estarán aquí, a los signos que no recibieron solicitud, me tome la molestia de ponerles alumno, basándome en la orden dorada de un amigo. Aun así, si alguien sigue deseando entrar NO deje sus datos en review, mándenme un mensaje privado o escríbanme a fallenangel (guion bajo) axia (guión) darkness (arroba) para ver si puedo entrarlos.

_&&Nidiosnidemoino&&soysolounangelcaido&&queyanocreeennadia&&milealtadestara&&conquienesmerespeten&&_

Los días han pasado lentamente desde que el condenado letrero fuera publicado en el pueblo y los alrededores, los jóvenes dorados se habían dedicado a disfrutar sus últimos días de libertad, sin alumnos, sin responsabilidades... (Ah ¿Cómo? Oó)...bueno, sin aquellas que tener un aprendiz representaba.

Aunque apenas eran las primeras horas del día 12, ya sentían que sus vidas se iban en batallar con personas que no conocían (Ni querían conocer). Pero todo era diferente para con Saori, quien revisaba las primeras solicitudes que llegaban para estudiantes de caballero...no se espera la aceptación tan peculiar que tendría aquella convocatoria. Pero en fin, la primera estaba todo en orden, no había ningún punto a discutir al parecer, así que anoto los datos en una carpeta especial y la cerro; sin embargo, algunas de las siguientes fueron bastante mas extrañas...

- ... ¡¡TAAAAAAATSUMIIIIII¡Ven aquí AHORAAA!

¬¬ Ah, como se nota que la contaminación acústica de hoy en día es un problema que nadie toma en cuenta...

- ¿Si señorita?

- Quiero que mandes un citatorio para hoy a estas ocho solicitudes, ten preferencia por las de sobre rojo; los sobres blancos están en orden y los quiero aquí también, y de paso cuando bajes, entrega esto a Mu y dile que cuanto antes mejor.

- Si señorita.

El pelón se apresuro a bajar las escaleras del templo principal, y en si, las del santuario completo...a cada casa que pasaba, mas desecho se veía el pobre mayordomo, al punto de que Shaka acabo por tenerle lastima y lo pateo, mandándolo de viaje aéreo hasta la casa de Tauro... (¬¬ Hombre! Que compasión tan...dolorosa).

El pobre hombre termino de bajar la interminable escalinata con un par de huesos rotos y fuertes signos de deshidratación aguda. Dio gracias a todos los dioses cuando localizo a Mu en la entrada del templo, tomando serenamente el fresco de la mañana.

- ¡Aries!

- ...hn... ¿Qué pasa Tatsumi?

Una sonrisa amable discurría en su rostro tibetano, fuera de todo, era quien más apaciblemente se había tomado la noticia (Pese a su comportamiento de primer momento) pues era sencillo de entender que, teniendo consigo a Kiki, no le resultara difícil aceptar más alumnos.

- La señorita le manda esto (Le entrega el papel) y dice que entre mas rápido, mejor. Ahora, con su permiso...debo ir a Rodorio.

El lemuriano solo miro con atención aquel arrugado papelito que la encargada del principal recinto le enviaba. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente a través de las especificaciones y medidas que ahí se encontraban.

- ¡Dios¡Con que vamos a tener amazonas doradas! O.O

En el pueblo mientras tanto, el calvito caminaba entre las casas de piedra tan comunes en esos lados de la región, llevaba en su mano las direcciones de todas las personas, algunas residían ahí mientras otras debían estar hospedadas en algún lugar.

La primera casa, estaba cerrada con llave, cosa que lo llevo a tocar repetidas veces antes de que unos ojos de color rubí se asomaran por la ventanilla...

- ¿Si?

- Tengo entendido que trato con Ivanov... ¿Es usted?

- Si.

- ¿Fue usted quien solicito puesto como aprendiz de oro?

- Supongo que si eso te dijeron...pues si.

- ¬¬# Ejem, tenga, me dijeron que le entregara esto...por cierto, como usted es sobre rojo, necesitare que me acompañe.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y la figura pronto caminaba al lado del mayordomo; no hablaban mucho, la noche parecía imponer su silencio, fueron lentamente hacia otra hostería, donde el tipo pidió entrar a solas. En la recepción dijeron que debía estar en su cuarto, así que subió hasta el piso indicado y llamo. Una voz suavecita hablo detrás de la puerta...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Espinoza? Traigo un citatorio para con el santuario, venga conmigo.

- O.O ¿Cuál santuario?

- ¬¬ No fue usted quien solicito puesto entre los dora...

No bien había podido acabar con esa frase, cuando un bólido apareció del interior de aquel cuarto y se tumbo sobre el.

- ññ ¡Arráncate calvito!

- O.O

Las calles eran interminables ante los ojos de Tatsumi, solo tenía que entregar un par de sobres rojos más y podría mandar a cualquier guardia a que pasara por los otros destinatarios...tenia sueño, y el que le hubieran llamado calvo no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia. Entro a un hotel, donde para su fortuna encontraría a lo últimos destinatarios carmesí...subió hasta el ultimo piso y fue recibido por una chica de ojos negro que le miraba de forma pacifica, prácticamente, la misma mirada de Mu.

- ¿Loreley?

- Si.

- Acompáñeme, tiene una cita en el santuario ateniense, los detalles están en este sobre.

Rayando ya las dos de la madrugada, el hombre caminaba guiando a las cuatro personas que le seguían, la última había sido complicada de encontrar, ya que al entrar en su habitación, encontró la noticia e que andaba caminando por la zona. Pero todo sin accidentes, solo que Espinoza a cada rato hacia algo raro y provocaba el enojo del pelón, por supuesto, que era eso lo que quería ¬¬...

- ¡Guardia! Entregue estos sobre, el citatorio es para mañana antes del atardecer.

- Si.

- Y ustedes cuatro...síganme, por primera y única vez en su vida usaran el camino de Atenea...

El camino de Atenea, eso sonaba interesante, increíble y convincente; claro que cualquier ilusión que se hubieran podido hacer, fue tirada de un solo golpe al ver que Tatsumi se refería a un elevador oculto entre las peñas cercanas.

Saori estaba impaciente, sonriendo con fuerza al escuchar las puertas de su ascensor privado...además, las primeras solicitudes eran interesantes, y le hacían pensar (O.O ¿En serio?) que aquello seria algo divertido de presenciar. Paso su fiel sirviente e indicó que los cuatro sobres rojos había sido entregados y sus correspondientes destinatarios habían llegado con él.

- Muy bien, pasa al primero.

Salio el calvo y entro la persona de ojos rojos, sentándose frente a la diosa, quien tomaba en esos momentos la solicitud correspondiente a esa persona. Hojeo de forma rápida los datos, mirando de vez en cuando a la joven que tenia frente a ella, con algo de nerviosismo ante sus peculiares ojos...

- ¿Ivanov Andrómeda?

- ññ Andy.

- Bien, bien, como tu digas, aquí pusiste que posees habilidades paranormales ¿Es cierto¿Cuáles son¿Podrías demostrarlas?

- ¬¬ son muchas preguntas.

- Solo responde.

- Si, es cierto; telekinesia e ideofonía; si, si puedo mire...

Cuando la diosa se giro, observo como la mitad de su despacho estaba volando libremente por el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. La joven bajo sus manos y todo regreso a la normalidad...un poco torcidas algunas cosas pero nada de que apurarse.

- Ehh, bien ¿Ideofonía¿Qué es eso?

- La capacidad de captar ideas inmediatas.

- ¬¬...si es lo que yo creo, mejor no me lo muestres. Ahora, pasando a otra cosa, tampoco deseas portar la mascara amazónica ¿Qué supones hacer?

- Mostrar quien soy a todo el mundo...

Traducción: Ni a madrazos me pones semejante cosa en mi cara. La diosa suspiro, era un caso algo difícil de aceptar, supuestamente, **todas** las amazonas sin importar el rango, llevarían mascara. Se reclino un poco en la silla y miro al cielo con desesperación...pero Zeus estaba tomando la siesta, así que ninguna ayuda divina bajo de la bóveda celestial (Y no lo haría, si yo fuera Zeus le habría mandado un rayo XD)

- Supongo que no habrá nada de malo en que no la lleves, pero eso si, si llegamos a tener un evento, deberás cubrir tu rostro...aunque sea con una bolsa de papel.

- ¬¬#

- Bueno...no. pero si deberás cubrir tu rostro, tu honor y el de tu futuro maestro esta en juego si llegan a verte.

- Ah, así si.

- Bien, entonces espera en la sala de la izquierda, dormirás ahí hasta mañana que lleguen los últimos aspirantes

La chica desapareció por la puerta de caoba y fue a recostarse en el sillón más cercano a ella. En el despacho, mientras tanto, una silueta pequeña había entrado y miraba con sus grandes ojos a Saori, como si esperara que fuera a hacer algo increíble...

- ¿Ana Carolina Espinoza?

- n.n ¡Presente!

- ¬¬ muy chistosa. En fin, en tu solicitud indicaste poderes paranormales ¿Cuáles s...? O.O ¿Son?

Ni tiempo le dio de decir todo de corrido, la pequeña integrante ya estaba volando felizmente por toda la habitación. Una de sus alas era de ángel y la otra era la de un demonio, una combinación extraña pero que se veía efectiva para su propósito...la diosa ya estaba que se desmayaba, así que alcanzo a decirle por donde salir y...**MADRES!** Ya estaba en suelo alucinando.

Carolina (Karo para mí y a partir de ahora para todos) entro revoloteando a la salita y bajo justamente junto a la primera en llegar; ambas se miraron con curiosidad antes de sonreír, Andrómeda se movió y permitió que la niña bajara hasta el sillón.

- Bonitas alas. ¿Qué te dijeron con respecto a la mascara?

- XD se desmayo antes de poder decirme algo. De todos modos, yo no llevo.

Andrómeda tenia 19 años, a pesar de su carácter fuerte y rebelde, sabia que estaba frente a una buena amiga, por lo que empezó a explicarle lo que le habían dicho a ella sobre el honor y porque cubrir tu rostro. Karo no tardo en quedarse dormida.

Saori despertó cuando sintió que la picaban de un costado, tardo en reaccionar, por lo que la joven acabo por rociarle agua en la cara...y eso, aunque no quieras, siempre puede despertarte.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Loreley...candidata a Aries.

- Muy bien ¿Qué poderes tienes? No hace falta que me los muestres (XD Con Karo creo que fue suficiente XD)

- n.n Controlo las plantas y el agua, también puedo atravesar los objetos sólidos.

- 9-9 Lo que me faltaba... ¿Qué hay de la mascara?

- T.T ¿Es obligatoria?

Saori recordó de golpe a las dos anteriores y suspiro derrotada, no había marcha atrás en lo que había dicho...aunque...a esa niña alada no le hubiera dicho nada ¬¬#. Miro de nuevo a ese pacifico rostro de 18 años y negó con la cabeza.

- Solo deberás cubrir tu rostro cuando debamos recibir visitas y cosas así.

- En ese caso...aquí están las especificaciones de la mascara n-n son dos tipos, porque me gustaría tener variedad.

Pero la diosa ya estaba de rodillas, llorando de felicidad...gritando al cielo lo mas fuerte que podía (Y yo insisto que la contaminación acústica es un problema...**¬¬#**) y sonriendo a lo ancho de su cara.

- ¡Gracias Padre Mío¡Una que si esta cuerda! (**Oó#**) Gracias, gracias por todo.

La impresión de verla así, era bastante extraña para la pelinegra, quien mejor opto por salirse hacia donde había visto dos cabezas asomando en busca de la fuente de aquel ruido molesto llamado Saori Kido. Sus ojos negros se cruzaron con las otras dos, así que sonriendo, salio discretamente tras ellas.

La plegaria seguía en su apogeo cuando Tatsumi llamo al interior.

- ¿Señorita Kido? Yukako Sotomura...

- Ah? Oh, si, dile que pase...que adelante.

- Buenas noches.

- O.O

Lo ojos de la tipa se clavaron directamente en aquella muchacha. 16 años a lo mucho, tal vez casi 17, ojos de aceituna y cabello castaño...quien también la miraba con algo de...extrañeza por su expresión.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- ¿Tu eres Yukako¡Dios mío¡Creí que eras **hombre**!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Un aura de fuego se expandió a través de la habitación, surgiendo directamente de la chica...a quien sin duda alguna, no le hizo gracia la comparación. En la salita, las tres integrantes solo miran con estupor como algunos flashazos rojos y amarillos pasan cerca de la puerta cerrada, y seamos honestos, no creo que a nadie le haya interesado saber que tanto ocurría (O tal vez si, pero no eran tan tontas como para salir...)

Minutos después, el pobre lugar esta hecho cenizas, al igual que gran parte de vestido de Saori; Yukako parece que se ha tranquilizado.

- ô.o ¿Ya?

- ùú Mmm, si, ya esta...

- nnU ¿Alguna otra habilidad?

- Puedo caminar por los sueños, ver lo que los otros están soñando o llamarlos a mi sueño...por lo demás...

- Veo que si quieres usar mascara, ya la están fabricando, no te apures...por favor, retírate con las demás.

Acto seguido, se desmayo.

**Al día siguiente...**

Milo se había despertado temprano, tenía la horrible sensación de que ese día perdería totalmente su libertad y aunque le daba orgullo pensar en que su signo podría ser uno de los mas famosos, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría con su casa llena de mocosos insolentes. Miro al horizonte, y por unos segundos, alcanzo a percibir como cuatro figuras se destacaban junto a un grupo de soldados rasos, sin embargo, desaparecieron entre las piedras y solo regresaron aquellos guardias. Dando el caso de que tenia alucinaciones debido a la falta de desayuno, lo ignoro por completo.

Saori mientras tanto, observaba con dolor como las recién llegadas se sentaban allí, eran cuatro...cuatro como la noche anterior...cuatro que no querían usar la mascara...cuatro que (¬¬ bueno, ya se entendió)...se tiro cual larga era sobre su sillón y las miro.

- Bien...veamos, preséntense por favor. Además, necesito que me digan que pasara con la mascara, sé que no desean portarla pero...habrá veces que necesiten hacerlo.

- Pues yo soy María, y no sé...supongo que me pondré...mmm...n.n ¡Lentes oscuros!

Todas- ¬¬?

- Yo soy Mara, y pues...u/u yo aquí traía los datos por si la mascara era obligatoria...

Ante eso, las dos faltantes gritaron- ¡Yo también!

- O.O ehm...sus...sus nombres por favor.

- Sonya ñ.ñ

- Miku ñ.ñ

La diosa quería hacer otro de sus dramáticos momentos de agradecimiento, pero como se que a nadie le gustaría ver aquella escenita de nuevo, no la dejamos. XD

- ¬¬ autora mala...

ñ.ñ ¡Me amo!

- **¬¬#** en fin, u-u Mara, Sonya y Miku, por favor pasen a la sala contigua, dejen aquí sus especificaciones. María, contigo si tendré que hablar...

¿Hay alguien a quien le interese que repita eso de: "El honor de tu maestro y tuyo propio estarán en riesgo si un desconocido llega a verte el rostro desnudo"¿No? Pues entérence de que aun así, lo acaba de repetir. Y fue precisamente eso lo que nuestra bienamada diosa (Perdón?) le comento a la joven, que solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro sin entender nada, bueno, ya su futuro maestro se lo explicaría mejor.

El mayordomo se encontraba en las afueras del templo por varias razones. Una de ellas es que no deseaba estar rodeado de tanta mujer bonita (¬¬ cerdo) y otra que debía esperar la llegada de las únicas personas que tenían su solicitud en completo orden y debían de llegar para antes del atardecer. Las ya mencionadas no tardaron en llegar al lugar, todas y cada una de ellas llevaba ya su maleta...

- ¿Shadir, Guardiana, Catherine y Patricia Valle?

Las cuatro asintieron, el otro se encogió de hombros y les mostró el camino a seguir. De nueva cuenta, el ascensor se puso en funcionamiento para llevarlas hasta lo mas alto, donde ya se podía escuchar el barullo de ocho jóvenes charlando entre si.

- Mi señora, han llegado las ultimas tres.

- Ahh ¡Por fin! Ya estaba desesperada, estas no se callan...

Todas- **¬¬#**

- O.OU...ehm, mejor...u.u Tatsumi, llama a los caballeros dorados.

**Continuara...**

T.T me salio muy largo, tenia que presentar a las doce personas que dejaron review en la primera parte, se que algunas no pudieron mas que decir su nombre pero, ya verán, prometo que el próximo capitulo quedaran felices. Estaba pensando en que tras la presentación con los maestros, habláramos de cada una por separado, eso significa que seria hablar de...mmm...2+24 XD necesitamos hablar de nueve signos con alumna ¬¬ creo que tendrán que ser dos capítulos, no se, se los aclaro a la próxima vez.

**Notita mía II:** La verdad, es que quería seguir recibiendo las solicitudes en este capitulo, sin embargo, me veo obligada a no mas, sobre todo porque se corre el riesgo de que eliminen el Fic. Así que gracias a quienes me apoyaron cuando inicie esto sin saber nada...quienes quieran participar, ya saben, arriba esta dicho como.


	3. Chapter 3

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

Cap: III

**Notas de la Aneko:**

¡Tercer capitulo! Los milagros……existen, la prueba es este capitulo, pido disculpas por el retraso con la actualización (Posición del tigre arrepentido) ¡¡GOMENNASAI!!

Es tiempo de que los dorados sepan que tienen alumnos, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo reaccionaran. Así que gracias a quienes leen esta historia y dejan review...ahora, disfrútenlo.

_&&Hacetantotiempoquenoteveo&&hacetantotiempoquenosientoestedeseo&&ahoraenlounicoquepienso&&esentumuerte&&_

La llamada de Atenea no fue bien recibida por sus siempre fieles caballeros por varios motivos: **primero,** seguramente tenia que ver con los recién llegados; **segundo, **algunos querían irse de...pues de "paseo" (Nah!! ¬¬ lo que estos quieren es largarse a la peda) y **tercero,** son las malditas 10 hrs. de la noche.

Aun así, poco a poco todos subieron (No creo que tuvieran de otra) hasta la parte mas alta del lugar, siendo Afrodita el ultimo en unirse a ellos ¿Por qué? Porque le dio pereza ser el primero.

- Nos... ¿Nos...llamo Atenea?

- Ehh si, chicos...por favor, ya hemos recibido todas las solicitudes, así que aquí mismo se los entregaremos. Aries, Mu.

- ¿Si Atenea?

- Recibiste exactamente una solicitud así que por favor, preséntate como es debido con Loreley...tu nueva aprendiz.

- O.O ¡¿Qué?!

La chica salio entonces corriendo de entre una cortina y brinco a los brazos del lemuriano (Pobre, casi se va de espaldas). A su alrededor, solo se escuchaban las risas de sus compañeros...

Todavía intentaba recuperarse del estupor cuando se escucharon pasos a toda velocidad, mezclados con algunos aleteos de sabrá-Dios-que-cosa. Tatsumi apareció corriendo con velocidad y un papel en la mano que entrego a la diosa. Lamentablemente, antes de que esta pudiera siquiera ver lo que decía, una voz irrumpió en el salón...

- ¡¡¿LLEGUE TARDE?!!

- O.O ¿Y tu...tu quien eres?

- Me llamo Winyfhet, escribí la solicitud para Aries...pero...llegue tarde y...o//o Etto... ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Err, no, de hecho, llegaste a tiempo...el es tu maestro.

Dijo señalando al pobre caballero que aun no se quita a la primera de encima. Así que mientras él esta batallando por eso, veamos el porque de la razón por la que nuestros amados caballeros tienen los ojos fuera de sus respectivas orbitas y la mandíbula haciendo una visita a Hades:

La recién llegada, que en esos momentos intentaba separar a Loreley del ariano, tenia el cabello blanco, y un par de alas que le daban un peculiar aspecto...además de eso, tenia cierta similitud con el caballero en cuestión: No tiene cejas.

Milo estaba por hacer un comentario al respecto de esto último cuando Saori tosió para indicar que ya estaba harta de ese circo.

- Caballeros podrían... ¿Ignorar todo esto?

Todos- XD

- Ahem…bueno, pasemos al siguiente en la orden: Aldebarán, también tienes una alumna. Maria, pasa por favor.

- ¡Hola!

(**Nota:** Querida PD, no me dejaste los datos físicos o el carácter de Maria, así que ni modo, tendré que inventarle nnU (¬¬ y eso va para todas las que no apuntaron esos detalles)) la chica tenía una cabellera larga a los hombros en color castaño aunque parecía tener destellos dorados, sus ojos de color aguamarina y…una fuerza bastante especial. Y digo bien, ya que fue la primera persona en la historia del santuario, que no beso el suelo a la primera palmada de Aldebarán; más bien, resistió con aplomo el porrazo y se lo devolvió con fuerza similar ante las miradas atónitas de los otros.

Saori solo sonrió con una gota de sudor en la sien, esos dos parecían empezar con el pie correcto su relación maestro-alumna. Aunque adivinen que...**otra** que llega tarde.

- ¡PEEEEEERDOOOOOON! U llego tarde lo sé, lo sé, pero...soy aspirante a Tauro. Me llamo Kioko (Sonríe) mucho gusto.

- n.n ¡Bienvenida!

Le iba a tirar el "cariñoso" golpe en la espalda cuando Dokho intervino en pro de la salud física de la estudiante y le retuvo el brazo. La otra chica solo sonrió y recibió de brazos abiertos a la nueva estudiante...feliz por tener una compañera.

- Géminis…pues…Saga, tienes una solicitud así que te presento a tu nueva alumna, su nombre es Miku así que recíbela bien.

- Mucho gusto.

- O.O ¿Ehh¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

- Nada, (Encoge los hombros) me lo teñí hace poco…se ve bien.

Dijo mientras sacudía las puntas azules de su cabellera, el geminiano puso cara de circunstancias y decidió mirar a otro lado, al poco rato, se agacho para recoger algo que había en el suelo, cerca de los pies de Atenea…al parecer, un papel que se le había olvidado o cosas así. Lo miro y puso cara de What? Al tiempo que lo entrega de vuelta a la diosa…

- ¿Eh…? Ay dios, es otra solicitud para Géminis; se debió de haber traspapelado cuando la recibí y…O.O ¡Ooh no¡¡SHIIIIRYUUUUUUUUU!!

La lagartija apareció corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La diosa dijo algo en japonés y mando a volar al pobre dragón, quien gracias a la velocidad del sonido, llego con relativa rapidez al pueblo…lo que paso ahí, nadie lo sabe, solo se dice que el joven chino llego al santuario con una cara de idiota que quien se la quite, acompañado de una jovencita.

- ¿Tu eres…?

- n.n ¡Hisoka! (Seh ¬¬ me metí en la historia ¿Any problem ¬¬#?) O.O ¡Bruja!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¡Nada¿Por qué me llamaron hasta ahora? T.T Estaba dormida ¡Insensibles¡Y ese tipo de cabello negro interrumpió mis bellos sueños! T.T ¡Nya!

Y a la tipa recién llegada, le acababan de salir orejas y cola de gato. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba su futuro maestro agarrándoselas ¬¬ y adivinen ustedes que **no **me gusta que hagan. (XD soy parte de una asociación contra los toca-orejas **ACT-O**, nuestro presidente es Inuyasha XDXDXD)

- ¡Ahh!

Saga ahora tenía un bonito hematoma en la mejilla izquierda. Pero a eso no íbamos, sino que debemos regresar nuestra preciada atención al caballero dragón, quien parece estar peleando con algo que se encuentra tras el.

- ¬¬¿Qué haces Shiryu?

- Es que…no quiere…salir…òO ¡Ya salte¡Ahí esta tu maestro, ve y moléstalo a el!

- ¡Okay!

Salio de las sombras una tercera niña, con una pinta gótica que…bueno…no le dio muy buena espina al griego; algo tenían esas tres chicas que se le hacia vagamente familiar.

A los demás, ya no les hacia tanta gracia eso, ya que tres alumnas, significaba que el tipo tenia mas popularidad que los otros, y probablemente, que los demás. Mascara de la Muerte frunció el ceño, sin importar las competencias ni nada de nada, no le hacia gracia el tener que cuidar de un**a** alumna (Ya a estas alturas, creo que todos suponen que los hombres brillan por su ausencia, entre las solicitantes)…

- 9-9 //Bien, Saori, aquí vamos, tu puedes; eres Atenea y ese tipo no puede hacer nada, así que…díselo de una mentada vez…// (Finalizado el soliloquio) M-Mascara…de la…M-Muerte…este…tu…

- ¬¬# ¿Yo _qué_?

- …ehm… U //¡Díselo!// tu…tienes… ¡Ahora¡Es ahora o nunca, Saori!//…u…una… ooU… u.u Una aprendiz, saluda a Catherine.

- ¡¿Qué yo tengo que?!

De entre las cortinas, se asomo una mascara amazónica blanca rodeada de un halo de cabellos castaños, lentamente, la joven aspirante a Cáncer salio totalmente. Antes de correr con velocidad y estrujar la cintura de su recién conocido maestro; al que casi le da un shock de saberse encargado de una **niña** que en el colmo de las cosas, le estaba dando un largo y cariñoso abrazo (Aunque para estas horas, creo que mas que shock, fue infarto XD).

Aioria, mientras tanto, se estaba partiendo de la risa mientras veía el catatónico estado de su vecino… (¬¬ no adelantes las cosas gatito, que a ti no te espera algo mejor)…después, miro a Saori como diciéndole que estaba bien y que podía continuar con su casa.

- Este, Aioria, no se como decírtelo pero…no se recibieron solicitudes para tu signo.

- O.O

¡Golpe bajo al orgulloso minino! XD

- ¿Aioria¡¿AIORIA?!

- X.x

- OO Ash, mejor dejémoslo por las buenas. Shaka, tu también recibiste una sola solicitud y… ¿Por qué sonríes?

Una curiosa mueca, mitad sonrisa mitad resignación, había florecido en los labios del caballero más cercano a Dios. Al parecer, no consideraba que una alumna fuera problema, es más, prefería tener una o ninguna, a los problemas por los que seguramente pasarían caballeros como Aries o Géminis con sus varios estudiantes.

- No…por nada Atenea, continué por favor.

- Ehh, bien, niña…

Oó ¡Eeey! Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente ¡¿Por qué les dices niñas si todas ellas son mayores que tu?!

- ¬¬ tu eres la que esta escribiendo, zopen…

¬¬# te atreves a terminar esa palabra y te juro que saco una convocatoria para buscar a la sustituta de diosa de la sabiduría y guerra estratégica ¬¬#

- Esto…digo nnU ¿Por qué será? Creo que me he confundido nnU

Ese caso, que corra el aire. Continua donde debías… ¡Y deja de decirles niñas!

- ¬¬# Tu, jovencita, sal y preséntate a tu maestro.

- No quiero.

- ¡Mira que te…¡¡SAL Y PRESENTATE A SHAKA DE VIRGO ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA Y TE CORRA DEL SANTUARIO!!

- ¡¡CORREME SI PUEDES!!

Bueno, dejémoslas que peleen un rato ñ.ñ **_Media hora después_** O.O vaya, parece que Saori se llevo las de perder (Digamos que a cierto rubio no le hizo gracia que le gritaran a su futura alumna). Shaka, una vez pasado el enojo, miro con curiosidad a su alumna…y asintió con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia su lugar en la formación, si es que después de todo lo ocurrido, aun queda algo similar, llevando consigo a su alumna que se había transformado en una tranquila joven de ojos cafés.

- G.G Ay…dios mío…Ta…Tatsumi…encárgate mientras me recupero X.X Ayyyy

Voz desde la puerta- Disculpen. Vine por la solicitud para Virgo, se me hizo un poco tarde en el aeropuerto.

- (Cara de Shura) O.O Anda la osa...

La persona que acababa de aparecer por la puerta, tenia puesta una mascara dorada con el grabado de una luna en cuarto menguante y dos líneas púrpuras en cada mejilla; pero lo que sorprendía resulto ser su cabello, que uno no sabia ni que decir con verla: al frente, en los mechones que caían por sus hombros, tenia unos rizos muy bien definidos; en los laterales, era curiosamente ondulado y al final, la parte de atrás de esa peculiar cabellera, era lacia. Mmm, yo también me quedaría así…un segundo…de hecho…estoy así O.O

- ¬¬# Si, te vas enterando de que mi cabello es así por naturaleza...y deja de pensar que soy rara. Cabra loca.

- ññU no seas coj…

- ¡¡¡SHUUUURAAAA!!!

- ññUUU no te enojes tía…esta bien?

Todos…los Virgo- ¬¬# ¬¬# ¬¬#

Tatsumi, como no quería seguir escuchando comentarios estúpidos por parte de la cabra, decidió que en beneficio de su salud mental era mejor cortar por los sano esa conversación tan... (ñ.ñ Mejor no digo eso...alguien se podría ofender)

- Jóvenes... ¡Por favor, basta! - Toma el fajo de papeles- Dokho de Libra, tienes dos solicitudes para caballero, la señorita Valle y la joven Sotomura.

La primera llevaba una mascara blanca, con una estrella en la frente y una gota en bajo su ojo derecho, la segunda portaba una idéntica, pero sin adorno alguno. Ambas sonrieron tras las mascaras al ver el rostro azorado de su joven maestro…

**N/A/H: **¡Aaaaaltooooo! Necesidad de aclarar un detalle; el Dokho de quien hablamos, es el que aparece durante la saga de hades, lo que lleva a la conclusión de que tiene 18 años; esto me lleva a indicar esto: Paty y MS, ustedes **NO** pueden tener la edad que dicen (Lo siento, me di cuenta hasta ahora) así que ambas se me van derechitas a los dulces 17 años ñ.ñ ni modo. **F/N/A/H**

- Ahh, pues ni modo...bienvenidas (El mas resignado)

- Aja... (Enciende y apaga una flama en su mano) ¿Ya podemos irnos?

- Supongo que si, pero primero apaga esa cosa ¬¬ vas a quemar a alguien.

Y la danzarina llama se esfumo con un POOF. Dokho estaba que ya se daba la vuelta camino a su casa, y precisamente, ya tenia un pie fuera del salón cuando choco con una chica que bueno...tenia...mmm...ehem...una bonita complexión en la parte delantera (Los pervertidos si me entenderán ¬¬#) ¿Esta demás decir que "cierto" librano se quedo con una perfecta cara de idiota¿No? Pues ahí se enteran...

Y exactamente tras la otra, venia alguien mas con cara de haber corrido el maratón de cinco países al mismo tiempo, esta no llevaba mascara, así que se podían ver claramente sus ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas, rodeando su perfilada cara con una mata de cabello ondulado color ébano.

- 9-9 No me digan, dos para Libra que llegan tarde…

Ambas- Si u/uU

Dokho solo giro los ojos con cara de "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" y saludo cordialmente a las nuevas habitantes de su templo, suspirando con una mezcla de vanidad y profundo arrepentimiento. Después de todo, cuatro son cuatro y eso significaba que iba a la cabeza con el número de aprendices…

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Mi nombre es Cedricata de Lyrou, si te parece complicado de decir mejor llámame Ced, en fin, así me llamaban todos mis conocidos y amigos; la verdad, a mi también se me hace complicado el nombre, pero ni modo ¿No crees? Así me pusieron y así se queda ñ.ñ hay que saber resignarse, pero por eso te digo que me llames Ced, no importa que suene a niño, es mas fácil de aprender…oye ¿Tienes por ahí algún cigarro¿O no fumas? … ¿Pero si bebes? Nah, no importa, yo si, y muy bien, me gusta beber, sobre todo algo que se llama 7mo y esta genial ¿Lo conoces¿No? Yo te lo preparo y luego me dices que te pareció, y tal vez, incluso quieras conocer otros tragos que por ahí me fascinan, fui barman durante un tiempo así que tengo experiencia en el negocio y…

- ¡¡YAAA!! O.O Dios mío, hablas hasta por los codos…

- ¡¡Ah¡Ya me lo habían dicho! Supongo que es cierto porque tu también me lo estas diciendo, eso es bueno, al menos para mi que me fascina expresarme, oye ríete un rato conmigo, me sé unos chistes que te tirarían al piso en el acto, pero eso si, antes que nada, nos fumamos un cigarro mentolado, un 7mo cada quien y ya luego te contare todo lo que quieras saber de…

- ¡SI, si¡Pero cállate por dios! O.O deja que la otra niña se presente…

Dijo refiriéndose a la azorada chica de 17 que miraba a su compañera con cara de sorpresa; ella hablaba rápido, pero solo si estaba nerviosa…ah, no importaba, al fin y al cabo, serian compañeras y era mejor no estar mirando detalles así el primer día, mejor ser amigas. Al entender que el pelirrojo hablaba de ella, dio un respingo y sonrió apenada por su distracción…

- Me llamo Marian Salas, mucho gusto, vengo de las regiones del norte, cerca del palacio Valhalla…

-¿Conociste a los dioses guerreros de Odín?

- nn ¡Sipi! Son mis amigos, me cuidaron desde que yo era muy chiquita, pero no creo que esa historia sea de interés para ustedes…no por el momento, aun así, tenia una pregunta que hacerle…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- T.T ¿Tendremos que entrenar en los cinco picos?

Una gota de sudor resbalo entonces por la nuca de las otras tres aspirantes a la armadura de Libra, no habían pensado en eso, pese a ser algo razonable; siendo originario de esa región ¿Por qué no iba a llevarlas a entrenar ahí? Sin embargo, el chino solo tendió una media sonrisa……………..él tampoco había pensado en es detalle.

Por suerte, la diosa de la sabiduría estaba presente, y su gran conocimiento saldría a la ayuda de su antiguo y fiel caballero de la séptima casa…o bueno, eso es lo que haría si se tratara de la **verdadera **diosa Atenea, pero como en esta historia quien desempeña ese papel es Saori, ya se imaginaran que pasa. Y así es, la diosilla acababa de despertarse de su "bello" sueño lleno de Budas asesinos y vírgenes luchadoras, justo a tiempo para escuchar la última parte de la pregunta…

- ¡¡NOOO¡¿Saben cuanto me costara enviar a cinco personas hasta ese olvidado rincón del mundo¡¡NO, NO, Y NO¡Se quedan aquí!

Bien, dilema resuelto. La chiquilla sacudió un segundo la cabeza y tomo a Niké para lograr levantarse de una buena y repateada vez…llamo a Tatsumi, quien le acerco una silla, y volvió a tomar el montón de papeleo que debía despachar antes de la medianoche, cosa difícil, ya que estaban dando las once y cuarto.

- bien, Libra ya esta listo ¿Verdad? Entonces pasemos con Escorpio…tu tienes SOLO UNA aprendiz, no creo que nadie se haya retrasado y no deseo que ocurra, se llama Sonya, milo…por todos los dioses, incluyéndome, hazme un favor y **respétala**.

- ññ Je.

- Hola… ¿Tú eres mi maestro? (Mirada desconfiada)

- Si, soy el gran Milo de Escorpio…y tu…pues…mi alumna a partir de ahora, así que cállate y ya en la casa me dices lo que quieras…

- ¬¬# //Tengo algunas ideas de lo que quiero decirte y créeme…ninguna es agradable// OK, como diga el maestro 9-9.

- ññ

La diosa solo suspiro con alivio, hasta el momento, esa era la presentación mas tranquila entre alumna y tutor después de la de Aldebarán hacia las suyas. Pero no había tiempo que perder, leyó rápidamente los siguientes párrafos…demasiado rápido, su mente no proceso bien y tuvo que releer dos veces más para entender las cosas.

- Okay, esto será más rápido, sagitario no tiene alumnas; de todas formas, ya esta muerto (Aioria: T.T ¡Hermano!); y capricornio tampoco recibió solicitud alguna, así que no creo que haya problema con esos signos.

Shura fingió una carita de cordero, pero en su interior, estaba deseando brincar como chiva loca (¿Peeerdooon?) solo por el alivio de saberse sin ninguna responsabilidad como sus amigos y compañeros. Camus mientras tanto, se había puesto un poco mas pálido que lo habitual, si Atenea no lo había mencionado junto a la cabra y el centauro, significaba solo una cosa: de forma totalmente probable, tenia una alumna.

Y así fue, antes de que la agotada pelimorada pudiese abrir la boca, dos personas ya se habían colado en la sala y se acercaban al francés de forma amenazadora (No es cierto, el tipo exagera) una de ellas con su mascara amazónica puesta y la otra, pues no. Más por cortesía que por ganas, el caballero se inclino a modo de saludo y pregunto con una fría educación por sus nombres.

- Shadir.

- Andy.

- ¿Andy? ¬¬ ¿Así te llamas?- No entendió muy bien eso.

- No me llamo Andy, pero prefiero que me digas así ññ

De no haber sido por su calculada frialdad, el chico francés ya se hubiera puesto a renegar de la manera de ser que tenia la chica de ojos rojos…y ahora que lo notaba…un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo (Y miren que para que siendo Camus, sienta frió, esta grueso nnU) mientras miraba con gravedad y fijeza aquellos ojos de sangre. Respiro un par de veces e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, al parecer, indicándoles que se pusieran con el.

La gran mayoría miro el reloj **_11:34:28 PM_** parecía que el tiempo avanzaba sin que se dieran cuenta, muchos de ellos ya querían irse a dormir de una jodida vez (Especialmente cierto carnero que sabe que deberá bajar las doce casas)…por suerte, solo faltaba un signo por entrar.

- Bien, Afrodita de Piscis… ¿Afrodita? O.O ¡¿Afrodita?!

El mencionado caballero, ya fuere por que era uno de los mas delicados o porque no quería tener ojeras al día siguiente, ya se encontraba dormitando en una silla cercana a la pared que menos luz recibía (A estas horas, creo que ya todas se han dado cuenta de que la formación zodiacal se fue al carajo). La diosa, por una vez demostró tener un pequeño y diminuto pedazo de corazón y se negó a despertarla…ehm…despertarlo…

- Guardiana, Carolina; ese de ahí es su maestro; mañana que despierte, me hacen el favor de decirle que son sus alumnas, se presentan y toda la cosa.

Ambas- Sipi.

- Muy bien caballeros, la junta a terminado, ahora ustedes y solo ustedes son responsables de velar por sus alumnas y su bienestar, entrénenlas con el honor que corresponde a este rango (Léase: como deben, no como saben) y que todos ustedes tengan muy buenas noches.

Los caballeros comenzaron a retirarse, realizando una leve reverencia a la diosa y quejándose de dolor de espalda y cuello, malestares que cualquiera que esta para en una misma posición durante cerca de dos horas, experimentara sin duda alguna; algunos murmullos de "Por fin", "Se me durmió la pierna", "Creí que nunca acabaría" y similares, corrían como vapor por entre las largas capas blancas que ondeaban hacia la salida de aquel recinto.

- ¡Ah si! Aldebarán, te encargo que lleves a Dita hasta su casa…

- Como ordene.

Al desaparecer la diosa en dirección a sus habitaciones, la puerta principal fue abierta por el caballero de carnero y el frescor nocturno azoto las acaloradas caras de los santos dorados. Sin embargo, la noche apenas comenzaba, ya que había un detallito muy importante en el santuario que todas las alumnas (A excepción de las impuntuales (u/u me cuento entre ellas)) desconocían………………

¡¡¡¿¿VAMOS A TENER QUE RECORRER **TODO** ESO??!!!

Malditas escaleras………….el martirio apenas había comenzado…………..

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales:** No se si debo decir que me quedo largo (Mas que los otros si…pero no importa) aun así, me ha costado trabajo este capitulo y espero que lo aprecien. En el va todo mi empeño y dedicación ññU gracias a todos los que hicieron posible este fic.

Ahora, y pasando a cosas más importantes: los datos de las alumnas de Aries.

**Loreley**

**Edad**: 18 años. Poco creíble para una alumna, pero en fin, esto es fanfiction.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 09 de Abril.

**Ojos**: Negros

**Cabello**: Negro en capas (Y un detallito que luego les cuento ñ.ñ)

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Aries.

**Ataques**: Control del agua, de las plantas, y tiene la capacidad de hacerse inmaterial, es decir, de atravesar los objetos sólidos (Aquellos que hayan visto _X-men Evolution_, es el mismo poder de Kitty _Sombra_)

**Winyfhet**

**Edad**: 18 años.

**Ojos**: Azules

**Cabello**: Blanco, muy largo.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: No confirmada

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Aries.

**Ataques**: poderes psíquicos, crea esferas de energía a diversos tamaños; además, es mitad lemuriana y mitad ángel (Por parte del padre y la madre respectivamente), por lo tanto, posee alas, y al momento de arrancar cualquiera de sus plumas, esta se convierte en arco, flecha o lanza.

Bien, es todo por ahora, el próximo capitulo, veremos como los caballeros se enfrentan a las problemáticas de tener una chica o mas en la casa, además, los datos de las alumnas de Tauro y cualquier babosada mía (Como siempre) ahora, solo me queda desearles felicidades por entrar en la orden, suerte para con sus maestro y mis mas grandes agradecimientos por el apoyo que me han dado.

_Sehnen uns wir!!_


	4. Omake

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

Omake

**Excusas banales de la autora:**

Aparece Aneko en un rinconcito oscuro, dibujando círculos en la arena con su dedito, rodeada de una tétrica aura llena de gotitas y fantasmas…

- Seh, lo se, se que después de tanto tiempo ya debería de haber terminado el siguiente capitulo pero T.T ¡Me atore en Libra! Por mas que le he pensado no termina de salirme el maldito capitulo!!!! TTTT esto me hace sentirme un vil gusano…

Reitera su impresionante habilidad para trazar líneas curvas en el suelo, y el aura se vuelve aun más oscura (Insertar gotita en la cabeza de los lectores).

- …perdonen a esta loca, no pude ser mas veloz con el asunto, el capitulo se esta volviendo complicado de manejar u/u…por eso hice este omake. Para poder disculparme y para que no se desesperen mas de lo que ya deben estar…gracias a los reviews del capitulo pasado, respondí a la mayoría de ellos, los que no, serán respondidos cuando suba el cuarto capi…ahora, esperemos que lo disfruten…

_Idem…_

**Y los otros dioses ¿Qué pensaron?**

_**Ares…**_

- (Al borde de un ataque nervioso) ¡NO, no, no¡No puede ser! Ahora como… ¡¿Cómo se supone que domine el mundo cuando mi otro yo tiene que hacerla de vil niñeeeeeeeraaaaa?!

Da mil y un vueltas en el oscuro espacio donde habita, aquel rincón de la mente de Saga que nadie quiere conocer y que por tanto, no vamos a describir. El dios de la guerra se pasea como fiera enjaulada a través de su hogar, gritando como loco (Pero si **ya** lo está ¬¬) y arrojando todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

- ¡Si todavía me acuerdo de los dramas con su hermanito llorón¡NOOOOOO¡No quiero volver a pasar por experiencias así! (Ojos rojos) ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE UNAS SIMPLES E **INOFENSIVAS** NIÑAS ARRUINEN MIS PLANES! …un…un segundo ¡Eso es¡Me desharé de ellas en cuanto pueda¡¡¡MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

No pide nada el pobre ññU, la que le espera.

_**Hilda de Polaris, Asgard…**_

- (Colgada al teléfono) ¡¡¿En seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerio¡Muchas felicitas Saori! Me hace muy feliz saber que por fin te decidiste! Nooooo, aquí mis chicos aun no están en condición de recibir alumnos ¡Mira si apenas y saben cuidar de si mismos¡Imagínatelos ahora con niños a su cargo! Aunque no seria mala idea…

Una gota sudor frió resbala por la nuca de un oculto Bud, que sabrá Odín que andaba haciendo por ahí. La sombra del guerrero del mizar corre a través del castillo Valhala para advertirles a los demás sobre esa conversación que no resultara en nada productivo para ellos…

De regreso con la joven avatar.

- …aunque yo pensaba lo mismo de tus caballeros cariño… ¿Ah¿Qué dices que me cuentas? ……………………………. ¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¿Cómo que una de las nuevas chicas creció por aquí…?! Momento ¡¿Me estas hablando de Marian¡¡**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**¡Espera a que los demás se enteren¡¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOS!!

Solo se observan ocho siluetas correr hacia el bosque…

**_Poseidón, Santuario Marino…_**

- (Leyendo un periódico) ¿Eh? òO ¡Oigan! Ese inútil de Kaysa me trajo un ejemplar atrasado…nah, ni modo, veamos que sucedió en Grecia en estas ultimas fechas…nada, aburrido, no le entiendo, ni como… (Se queda viendo un anuncio que ocupa toda la pagina) Se…se…se… ¡¿Se solicitan aprendices?!

Y en menos de lo que uno dice "Eureka", el dios ya había salido corriendo con dirección al Pilar del Atlántico Norte, Kanon se encontraba ahí mirando el cielo…ehem…mirando el mar. Cuando escucho a su señor acercarse, dio un brinco para quedar arrodillado frente a el.

- Bienvenido mi señ…

- ¡Déjate de eso Kanon¡Mira este anuncio!

- ….aprendices….aja…orden dorada…bien…nuevos caballeros… O.O ¡Santa Maria¡Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo!

- ¬¬ ejem.

- Ups. Pero bueno ¿Y que piensa hacer al respecto señor Poseidón?

- ¿Yo? Yo no voy a hacer nada Dragón de Mar, si esta locura fue idea de atenea, no pienso decir nada en contra; el que **va** ha hacer algo al respecto eres _tu_ mi querido general marino.

- ¿Yo…?

- Si, ya que tu hermano es caballero de géminis, será tu deber partir hoy mismo hacia el santuario ateniense para brindarle toda la ayuda posible para con su o sus aprendices. ¿Quedo claro?

El caballero se había quedado estático, la rigidez de su rostro nos hace percatarnos de que se ha quedado en shock por la noticia y no planea reaccionar en un laaargo tiempo. Pero a diferencia de todos nosotros, el poderoso señor de los mares no es precisamente una lumbrera con asuntos de esta altura, así que, tomando por hecho que la reacción se debía a una felicidad sin límites; sonrió para después dirigirse de vuelta a su templo…

- ¡Lo tomare como un si!

- O.O…

**_Hades, Inframundo, Giudecca…_**

- XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ _tose _JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAajajajajajajajaaaaaa…¬¬ es un chiste ¿Verdad?

Los tres jueces solamente sienten como una gota de sudor resbala por sus cuellos, la noticia en si, le había parecido una graciosa broma al señor de los muertos, por más que esta fuera verdad. Se habían enterado por medio de Pharaon, quien a su vez, había sido informado por Lune; ya que este recientemente había atendido el juicio de un griego que acababa de morir y había sido quien solo por comentar había mencionado el anuncio que se había publicado días antes de su fallecimiento.

Ahora bien, ninguno deseaba contradecir la opinión de su amo…amaban demasiado sus vidas como para arriesgarse a enfadarlo.

- ¿Saben que, mejor no vamos y hay que se entere por su cuenta?

- Yo apoyo a Minos…

En total silencio, los jueces abandonaron la sala del trono, dejando que el dios del Inframundo se divirtiera mientras le fuese posible; porque tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, puede suponer que dejara de hacerle tanta gracia…

**Fin del pseudo-omake u.u**

La autora ha preferido ir a esconderse boja la mesa del comedor y adelantar aunque sea una miseria de su próxima actualización, les agradece su lectura y los comentarios (Aunque sean unos merecidos jitomatazos por su pereza)

_Ayosito…_


	5. Chapter 4

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

Cap: IV

**Notas de la Aneko:**

Lalaralala ¡¡Aneko-sama se siente feliz porque **por fin** puede presentar este nuevo capitulo!! Recuerdo que la vez anterior dije que hablaríamos sobre las problemáticas en casa y que-sé-yo, pero me resulto irresistible escribir esto (Aunque después me acabe arrepintiendo) así que les pido me esperen poquito, poquito…el próximo capitulo _prometido _que cumplo. Por lo demás no hay mucho que decir, a los reviews que no conteste del capitulo 3, las respuestas las encontraran en el profile; además hay dos **anuncios importantes **para las aprendices, también en el perfil.

**A partir de este capitulo no se reciben solicitudes para orden dorada,** mayor información en el profile.

_&&Soylaultimahijadelaoscuridad&&angeldealasrotas&&esmideberymidestino&&destruirestemundopecador&&_

Repasemos lo pasado, y pasemos al repasado (XD): Saori hizo una convocatoria para reunir aprendices…aunque a los dorados no les hizo gracia. Saori recibió a las alumnas en total secreto…y esto a los dorados no les hizo gracia. Saori presento a las aprendices con sus maestro a las 10:00 de la noche…eso _tampoco_ les hizo gracia. A la media noche, Saori mando a los caballeros con sus alumnas a sus casas sin explicarles nada…y si, creo que ya adivinaron lo que sigue: a los dorados les hizo **menos **gracia.

A partir de este momento, regresamos a donde nos quedamos: Las malditas escaleras.

Gira rápidamente- ¡¡Maestro!! ¡¿Tendremos que bajar todo eso?!

Una gota de sudor aparece en las sienes del caballero de Cáncer, quien aun no se decide si matar a su alumna primero y luego a Saori o mejor viceversa o…o incluso matarse el para que nadie mas le vuelva a poner una alumna (Esta ultima no sonaría tan mal, si no fuera porque le debía dinero a Radamanthys…). Gruño por lo bajo mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta que no lo llevara a despeñar a su alumna en el primer barranco que viera por ahí…hasta que forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No niña, no tenemos que bajar todo eso, solo bajaremos hasta la cuarta casa. Aunque (Risilla maligna) no creo que Mu pueda decir lo mismo. ¿Verdad?

Ahora es turno de Mu para sudar a gota gorda, ya que tiene a dos aprendices, una de las cuales…parece estar a punto de llorar ante la perspectiva. Ni modo, es un caballero y no debe mentir, mucho menos ante una mujer…aunque viendo lo visto y tratándose de sus alumnas (Y también por culpa de la sonrisita que tiene MM es su rostro)…sonríe abierta, amable y dulcemente.

- ¡Claro que hay que bajarlas! Aunque para nuestra fortuna, hay factores que pueden ayudar un poco: en primera, es de noche; en segunda, acaban de llegar; en tercera, tengo sueño y por ultimo… (Su sonrisa se vuelve siniestra) preferiría morirme de nuevo antes que dejar que Mascara se salga con la suya.

Dicho y hecho, ante los ojos de todos, el lemuriano desaparece con sus dos alumnas. Tal vez uno, como buen fan de la serie, recuerde que existe un campo especial en el santuario, el cosmos de Atenea, que impide la teletransportación a otros templos; siguiendo esa línea, nuestro querido tibetano no seria capaz de haber hecho lo que hizo, sin embargo y reiterando que nuestra actual Atenea es Saori…uno puede entender que por la noche la diosita desactiva el famoso campo, tan solo por el hecho de que no quiere gastar su "preciado" cosmos mientras duerme (¬¬# luego porque te **secuestran** _zopenca_)

Aldebarán sacudió su cabeza en ademán de "Esto es demasiado complicado para mi" y les hizo a las alumnas de piscis que los siguieran hacia la casa de los peces; no mucho después de eso, los demás lo siguieron escaleras abajo.

**12:40 PM…casa de Piscis. **_"¿Dónde están las rosas?"_

Afrodita no estaba ni remotamente consciente de que estaba siendo cargado por Aldebarán, y si fue capaz de ignorar el traqueteo de los escalones, es lógico que tampoco se entero de en que momento fue depositado en su blanca cama de blancas sabanas y cobijas de color lila.

Karo agitaba felizmente sus alas, no estaba ni remotamente cansada por haber bajando volando las famosas estructuras que tanto parecían odiar las demás (Eso es lo bueno de tener alitas n.n), por su parte Guardiana estaba que se ahogaba bajo la mascara…nunca de los nuncas había pensado que bajar tantos escalones te dejara sin aliento; y en esos momentos, se compadecía de las demás chicas que habían tenido que bajar aun mas escaleras que ella.

- Ehm…oigan, yo debo…digo, nosotros debemos bajar a Tauro ¿Estarán bien si las dejo solas?

Ambas- ¡Sipi!

- Muy bien, Maria, Kioko, síganme por favor, nuestro camino va a ser largo.

Y las tres siluetas desaparecieron contra la luz de luna. La pelinegra giro sobre sus talones para enfocarse en su compañera, quien parecía olfatear el aire con detenimiento; por curiosidad, decidió imitarla y aspiro profundamente………rosas………el ambiente de esa casa estaba impregnado del aroma de tan bellas flores.

- Vaya ¿De donde vendrá ese aroma?

- ¿De las flores, no?

- …bueno…supongo que si…pero ¿Dónde están las flores?

- ¡En la tierra!

- Ehm…más bien me refería a un jardín ¿Dónde estará el jardín?

- O.O…ni la menor idea. ¿Quieres que lo busquemos?

- ¡¡VALE!!

**02:46 AM, casa de Piscis.**

Ambas alumnas han dejado la casa hecha un triste desastre natural, nada esta donde debería…además de que lo peor de todo no fue eso, sino que a pesar de haber tirado ya un par de paredes, esas dos no terminan de encontrar el bendito jardín de la doceava casa. ¿Y Afrodita? Pues digamos que tiene un sueño pesado; aunque hablando de él, sería dudable que fuera bueno para su salud el despertarse y encontrar a su pobre casa en tan lamentable estado.

Pero lo inevitable debe suceder, al cuarto jarrón de la dinastía Ming que se rompe en los pasillos, el subconsciente de Dita indica que ya estuvo bueno de hacerse el occiso y lo obliga a despertar de su maravilloso sueño de belleza.

- Ehm...

**5...4...3...2...1...**

**¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

El grito recorrió las doce casas, y sonó peculiarmente fuerte en los pasillos de la casa...y fue precisamente aquel "adorable" sonido el que aviso a las dos alumnas que su maestro ya había reaccionado y exigía su inmediata presencia.

**03:57 AM, casa de Piscis**

Era sueco, si; era caballero, también; que era hermoso, **igual**; que eso no tenia nada que ver..._ídem_; pero que ver su casa destruida, dos personas desconocidas en ella y que ambas lo llamaban maestra: Era demasiado. Así que mejor se había dedicado a respirar profundamente y contar desde 0 al numero mas alto posible...en seguida, y una vez que todos podemos suponer que ha recuperado (Dudable).

- Bien...ya me calme...ahora háganme el santísimo favor, ¡De decirme ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!

- Karo...soy su nueva aprendiza ñ.ñ

- Y yo soy Guardiana, también aspiro al titulo de caballero dorado de Piscis.

///Por favor espere, mente de Afrodita decodificando la información requerida, lamentamos las molestias que esto pueda ocasionarle /// tardo un poco en recordar los hechos pasados en el santuario, una vez que al parecer refresco su memoria, sacudió la cabeza con pesadez...se sentía fatal, y no precisamente por sus aprendices.

- Bien...no...no estoy enojado con ustedes...quisiera dormir un poco a decir verdad...no suelo desvelarme... (Esta a punto de llorar)...pero por favor ¿Qué estaban buscando?

- ¡¡El jardín!!

- ¿Jardín? Karo... ¿De que jardín estas hablando?

Guardiana- Del jardín que tiene la tierra donde están las flores de donde proviene el aroma que huele a rosas que inunda la casa.

Los ojos azules del joven se abrieron cual grandes eran; su jardín se encontraba a un costado de las escaleras que conectaban con Acuario (Mayor información, en _Piscis a Pari_) ¿Cómo habían podido saber de el esas niñas? Ni siquiera era cosa del aroma que tanto mencionaban, ya que aunque había mucha florescencia en esa época, el perfume jamás había podido llegar hasta la su casa.

Karo agito sus alas y se giro hacia Guardiana, aprovechando que su bello maestro seguía sumido en los oscuros pensamientos de alguien que no termina de entender una determinada situación.

- ¿En serio te llamas Guardiana?

- Pues si (Parpadea) así me llamo, pero mis amigos me dicen Guardi.

- Oky n.n pero...pero...un segundo O.ó ¿Usas la mascara?

La otra, viendo cierta tormenta emocional-psico-feminista que empezaba a formarse en un rostro todavía de niña (Tienes 14 años, Karo-chan, no te quejes), prefirió hacerse la sorda y viajar a un mundo de gomitas y flores de donde la otra no pudo bajarla. Bien, en algún momento regresaría a la realidad, eso fue lo ultimo que pensó Carolina antes de girarse y topar con su dedo índice la afilada nariz de su maestro...

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ññ Aun tiene sueño ¿Verdad?

- ¿Tu no?

- Sipo u/u pero no se donde dormirme.

Se estira y mueve la cabeza hacia Guardiana- Vaya, creo que ya se nos fue...en fin, con todo este desastre, será mejor que vayamos a mi cuarto para dormir por hoy.

Dicho y hecho, cargo con la otra chica y se dirigió a la única recamara donde no había desastre: el cuarto que había estado ocupando antes de despertarse. Recostó a la española en un lado de la cama, se acostó el y luego Karo le brinco encima...el calor producido por tres cuerpos, no tardo en dormirles.

Entre sueños, ambas chicas descubrieron algo importante: su maestro olía a rosas.

**12:50 PM…casa de Acuario. **_"Entre el hielo y el calor"_

Camus entro a su templo con toda la presencia de siempre, orgulloso, frío, inmutable ante la baja temperatura que reinaba en su templo, donde era común que el termómetro marcara bajo cero. Detrás de el, una corta procesión de chicas y caballeros que debían bajar un poco mas que ellos; se despidió de Shura que iba un poco soñoliento y regreso a la puerta trasera de su hogar, mirando con fijeza un punto perdido por encima de la casa de Piscis...una masa enorme se recorto en la oscuridad y Aldebarán apareció seguido de sus dos alumnas.

- ¡Aldebarán! ¿No has visto ha...?

- ¿Tus alumnas? Si, aun están bajando, no les falta mucho pero...no creo que estén teniendo mucha suerte con el avance.

- Û...

- ¿Sabes? Deberías ayudarlas.

Y se interno en la casa de Acuario para seguir caminando, dejando a Camus de Acuario meditando al respecto de lo dicho ¿Debía ayudarlas? Después de todo, eran mujeres y... ¡NO! El nunca se rebajaría a darle la mano a alguien, además iban a ser aprendices, así que era su deber acostumbrarse... //_Acaban de llegar_// la voz de su conciencia hablo desde su interior y su piel se puso pálida mientras daba unos pasos; de nuevo se detuvo y se regaño mentalmente. No iba a ir...

La imagen de sus dos alumnas apareció por un fugaz segundo en su mente.

**01:20 AM…casa de Acuario.**

Camus cabeceo derrotado mientras entraba acompañado de sus dos aprendices, a quienes había encontrado sentadas en los escalones de la escalera, intentando recuperar el aire. Ahora, las puertas de la onceava casa se abrían para dar paso a su interior...mientras que una ráfaga de viento helado salía a recibirles...

- ¡Achú!

- Salud...

Y de nuevo, el francés suspiro ¿Por qué estornudaba la chica? El ambiente ni siquiera estaba fresco. Las llevo hasta la sala y les indico que se sentaran mientras buscaba algo caliente para ellas, entro a la cocina y se desapareció unos segundos mientras rebuscaba en la alacena.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, ambas platicaban tranquilamente, retomando el tema que habían estado manejando mientras bajaban aquellas horrendas infraestructuras llamadas vulgarmente "Escaleras". Andy era muy abierta en su forma de ser, cosa que contrastaba mucho con la personalidad cerrada que podía llagar a tener su compañera, y aunque Shadir se había dado cuenta que era alguien en quien se podía confiar, aun sentía esa pequeña zanja que hay entre dos personas que apenas se conocen.

Se escucharon pasos en el corredor que pasaba paralelo a la estancia, por lo que ambas pensaron que debía tratarse de su maestro con una taza de café caliente para cada una...sin embargo, por esta vez, estaban en un error.

- ¿Maestro Camus?

La puerta se abrió dando paso al joven caballero del cisne, quien en busca de su mentor, estaba vagando por la casa; las miradas se cruzaron en un instante, ojos de rubí que topaban con dos gemas azules...una sonrisa irradio en el rostro de Ivanov.

- ¡¡¡HYOGAAAAAA!!!

- ¡¿A...Andrómeda?!

Y en un impactante abrazo, la chica derribo al ruso con relativa facilidad. Ambos quedaron en esa posición hasta que escucharon una fría e irritada voz, proveniente de la puerta lateral...

- Explícame esto, Hyoga.

Camus de Acuario había aparecido en el lugar.

**02:53 PM…casa de Acuario.**

No hacia mucho que un grito en la casa de Piscis había interrumpido el extraño ambiente que se había formado en el lugar de los hechos, pero como solo fue uno y después no ocurrió nada, el asunto había caído al olvido.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, cada una de las chicas tenía una taza de té en las manos, pero a pesar de haber cuatro personas en el recinto, la única voz que se escuchaba era la del adolescente. Quien intentaba hacer que su maestro entendiera de una buena vez que Andy y el solo eran amigos...

Se habían conocido cuando eran pequeños, en la fría tierra rusa, cuando Hyoga aun vivía con su madre y Andy con su padre. Dado que en esos lugares los niños eran pocos, ambos tenían una sólida amistad; por la cual, en algún momento, habían albergado las esperanzas de que sus padres se casaran para poder ser hermanos; cosa que se volvió solo un sueño imposible de realizar cuando la madre del chico murió y este se marcho a Siberia para entrenar como caballero.

Hyoga termino de relatar los hechos a su maestro, siendo apoyado por un enérgico asentimiento por parte de Andrómeda. Camus por su lado, froto un segundo sus sienes, intentando entender porque le había enfadado tanto ver a la mayor de sus alumnas tan felizmente trepada en el cisne.

- ...me rindo...no tengo razón para desconfiar de ti Hyoga, pero les advierto, no quiero escenas similares durante los entrenamientos.

- ¿Eh...como?

Shadir reacciono al instante- Ah, tu no lo sabias ¿Verdad? Andy y yo somos aspirantes a la armadura de Acuario.

La cara que puso el caballero de bronce, estaba para fotografía y los ahí presentes, la autora entre ellos, lamentaron no tener una a la mano. Camus se levanto y mando a todos a dormir...el entrenamiento empezaría temprano y debían aprovechar lo que quedaba de oscuridad para descansar un poco.

- Shadir, Andrómeda; ustedes dormirán en el cuarto de Hyoga en lo que acondicionamos sus habitaciones personales; y tu Hyoga, por esta noche quédate en la sala ¿Quedo claro?

Los tres- Si maestro.

**01:00 AM…casa de Capricornio. **_"El que nada tiene, a nada le teme"_

Shura entro a su casa sin ningún retraso o inconveniente que preocupara su espíritu; únicamente se quedo a despedir a los que pasaban por mera formalidad entre guerreros de la orden, una vez que el toro hubiera desaparecido a través de la puerta principal; se dio la media vuelta, listo para dormirse.

- ...creo que Dita ya se despertó ññ.

Como podrán suponer, también en la casa de la Cabra se escucho aquel chillido; pero siendo esto lo único relevante que había ocurrido, el español dio el tema por muerto. Entro a su recamara tras haberse despojado de su armadura, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y de un brinco subió a su cama, tiro la ropa que tenía amontonada por allí y concilio el sueño en menos de lo que se grita: ¡Excalibur!

**01:10 AM…casa de Sagitario. "**_Misterios a la vista"_

La armadura dormita tranquilamente mientras vigila el infantil sueño de Seiya, quien aunque no sea su dueño legitimo, se encarga de proteger la casa del centauro y mantener a la armadura en buen estado, dándole su inocente compañía para que no se sienta sola.

**Misma hora, afueras del santuario.**

Dos siluetas se recortan a la luz de la luna, caminan despacio mientras arrastran un par de bolsas enormes...una de ellas lleva un mapa maltrecho entre sus manos e intenta averiguar que dice con la poca luz que hay en el ambiente. Una vez que da con un punto, marca la ruta a seguir y siguen caminando.

**Misma hora, en algún recóndito lugar del mundo.**

- Es hora de irnos ¿Estas bien?

- Si...

- Entonces en marcha, nuestro destino queda un poco lejos...

Dos figuras desaparecen entre la bruma que rodea el extraño sitio, abandonando aquellas laderas que durante tanto tiempo habían sido su hogar. Pero su destino era estar en otro lado, con otras personas...por eso, se marchaban sin miedo alguno.

**01:25 AM…casa de Sagitario.**

El Pegaso sigue dormitando, la armadura se ha movido ligeramente al sentir cosmos distintos acercarse, pero como los siente inofensivos, da por hecho que no es nada importante y regresa a su descanso.

En el bolsillo de Seiya, un papelito sucio de jugo y polvo se distingue.

**01:20 AM…casa de Escorpio. **_"Chiquito pero…que miedo"_

Sonya llego a la casa del escorpión celestial colgando del brazo de su maestro, había aguantado un buen trecho del camino, pero tras pasar Sagitario, sus pies han reclamado el derecho de huelga y se han negado a seguir avanzando al ritmo de su maestro. A quien tuvo que gritarle para que la esperara en vez de seguir caminando como si nada.

- Bueno, ahora si... ¡Adiós chicos!

El griego salio a despedir a sus compañeros mientras su alumna se dejaba caer en el primer sofá que vio; el mueble en cuestión era blando, viejo pero con estilo y ¿Una cosa dura? Fueron solo unos segundos: Sonya bajo la cabeza, levanto su mano, encontró un pequeño y brillante objeto en el mismo sillón que ella y cuando lo vio moverse…

**¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**01:15 AM…casa de Escorpio.**

El caballero entro corriendo a toda velocidad al escuchar el estruendoso ruido. Encontró a su alumna trepada en la mesita de noche que tenia en la sala, tirando todo cuanto alcanzaba para alejar de ella a un diminuto insecto de color rojo brillante que, pese a tener un aspecto algo peligroso, se veía y estaba mas asustado que la propia joven.

Una rápida y varonil mano atajo el vuelo de la lámpara de mesa, Milo recogió con cuidado al animalito, y en seguida giro la cabeza con una ceja enarcada graciosamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Qué hace un bicho como ese aquí?!

- ¿Quién? … ¿Kratos?

- ...

**01:20 AM…casa de Escorpio.**

Sonya sonríe con pena mientras acaricia al pequeño escorpión que Milo sostiene en su diestra. Luego de que casi le diera un paro emocional por encontrárselo en el sofá e instantes después estuviera a punto de sufrir una conmoción nerviosa al enterarse de que _esa_ cosa con veneno tenía nombre; sus iras hacia el descuidado guerrero se habían calmado (U ocultado) un poco más.

- ¿Entonces que...? ¿Ya no le tienes miedo?

- No suponía que fuera tu mascota.

- Jajaja, no es el único; esta casa le hace honor a su nombre, tengo alrededor de veinte pero Kratos es y será mi escorpión favorito, lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre ha estado conmigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, una vez, incluso, me salvo la vida...

- ¡¿En serio?!

La sonrisa amable de Milo brillaba por vez primera frente a alguien más, esa chica lo ponía tranquilo, tal vez, no le fuera agradable pensar en tener una alumna, pero viéndola así, tan vulnerable ante algo pequeño como lo era su amiguito, le había hecho sentir algo especial, le hacia sentir responsable de alguien mas; y que ese alguien lo necesitaba.

Pero también estaba su orgullo como caballero de Escorpio, no podía dejar que sus emociones afectaran en los entrenamientos, porque eso también afectaría el desempeño de Sonya como amazona.

- Mmm, oye tú, niña...

- ¬¬ me llamo Sonya.

- Aja…como digas, Sonya, estaba pensando en algo.

- ¿En que?

- Vamos a hacer un trato: yo me encargo de que no te pasen más sustos como este dentro de la casa, pero fuera de ella o cuando haya gente alrededor, seremos únicamente maestro y alumna ¿Te parece?

- Tal vez, pero creo que vas a batallar mucho conmigo.

- Me gustan las mujeres difíciles.

- O/O ¡¿Eh?!

Las risas de ambos se escucharon todavía un rato más. Pero en el cielo, la constelación regente de ambas personas, brillaba augurando buenos momentos para ellos...sin embargo, también Antares presagiaba tiempos difíciles en su vida.

En una fugaz sonrisa, Sonya auguraba la dulce venganza de un rencor no olvidado.

**Mismas horas, en un lugar cercano...**

Una silueta caminaba fatigada...no le hace ninguna gracia tener que andar por esos lugares, pero si quería llegar hasta su destino, no tenia de otra, soplo para apartarse el flequillo de la cara, dejando ver el destello violeta de su mirada.

- ...ya...quiero...llegar...

Bufó con enfado y siguió su camino, pateando de vez en cuando alguna pobre piedrita que nada tenia de culpable pero ni modo, como no habla, ni como se queje.

**01:30 AM…lejos de la casa de Libra. **_"Mentes siniestras ¿No me creen?"_

Dokho camina no muy campante hacia su casa, deseoso de poder dormir y dormir y…bueno, tal vez un bocadillo no haga daño. En esos momentos, su mente esta cansada, no quiere saber ahorita nada que tenga que ver con sus alumnas o con cualquier otra cosa, además había tenido que ir soportando las amargas y molestas quejas de cierto minino que sentía como si el mundo se hubiera acabado en el instante en que descubrió que no tendría aprendices. Pero no viene al caso lo que piense Aioria, no por ahora.

Tras el iban sus cuatro alumnas con cara de mártires, y a mi ni me digan nada, que las primeras experiencias con las ya muy mencionadas siempre te destrozan, porque no solo empezaban a dolerles las piernas en su total extensión sino que a algunas, Paty y Yukako, ya notaban un desagradable bochorno en el rostro por causa de las mascaras. Iban en total silencio por la notoria incomodidad que se sentía entre Yukako y Marian, situación que la total falta de atención por parte de Dokho no estaba ayudando a mejorar...Ced, quien parecía ser enemiga encarnizada de la paz y la tranquilidad, rompió la incomoda atmósfera con un bostezo que espanto a varias.

- Oigan, no se ustedes, pero la verdad es que me esta aburriendo tanto caminar ¿No habrá otro modo de bajar? Digo, TAAAAANTOOOOS años de existir los caballeros ¿Y no han podido poner algún elevador? Al menos se hubieran buscado otro método más sencillo para descender que no fuera **esto**. Tengo la garganta seca TT quiero algo para beber ¿Y ustedes?

Paty simplemente rodó los ojos- Ey, creo el maestro ya se durmió nnU

Todas- O.O

Dokho caminaba ya con sus ojos cerrados en total silencio...Cedricata sonrió en plena perorata, había visto algo en un orilla de las escaleras y su mente trabajaba a una velocidad sorprendente.

- ¡Hola, hola! (Sonrisa traviesa) parece que nuestro maestro ya anda cansado ¡Pues que mejor, yo lo ayudo! Veamos, necesito...esto y esto y esto y...esto no, esto menos; hay que ver ¡Esto va a ser lo mas increíble que yo haya hecho en mi vida! ¡Marian, ayúdame! ¿Cuánto falta de escalera para la siguiente casa?

- ¬¬...mmm, como tres vueltas y una recta. El resto de caballeros creo que ya paso la casa porque no los veo (¿Tan lento van?)...pero ¿Para que quieres...? O.O ¿Saberlo?

- Jejeje

**01:52 AM…lejos de la casa de Libra.**

La pelinegra tenia una tabla, encerada a base de crayones, en el suelo, donde había recostado a su maestro a quien en esos momentos sujetaba con ayuda de unas cuerdas y algunos alambritos...todo esto lo había encontrado por ahí, lo que nos hacen suponer que las escaleras del santuario están como la vía libre (1) hoy en día: llenas de basura.

Dokho a estas horas ya estaba roncando muy feliz sin ser conciente de que estaba a punto de vivir una de las mas memorables experiencias de su larga, resaltemos larga, vida. Ced explicaba entonces su razonamiento al resto de las chicas.

- Entonces bien, a la cuenta de tres empujo al maestro escaleras abajo, la tabla resbala por los escalones hasta el templo de Libra y se detendrá por la falta de inclinación en el plano; si mis cálculos son correctos esto nos ahorrara mas de la mitad del tiempo para bajar a casa ñ.ñ y así todas felices.

- Err, si, pero ¿Qué opinara el Prof...?

- ¡Naaaaaah! Te preocupas de más Yukako, si esta mas dormido que una roca, pero si quieres lo despertamos ¿Eres Marian, si? Dime, desde hace rato que te noto callada con Sotomura, debo suponer que utilizas el agua para atacar ¿Si, si, si? Okay, perfecto (Ni la dejo responder ¬¬ U) hazme el favor, cuando diga tres le arrojas agua a la cara...

- n.n Oky

Se pusieron en posición para el golpe maestro, Yukako solo se volteo y rezo porque realmente no fueran a estar hablando en serio, Paty en cambio, intento hablar en defensa del chino...así que:

- No creo que...

- ¡¡UNA!!

- ...sea una...

- ¡¡DOS!!

- ...buena...

- ¡¡¡**TREEEEEEES**!!!

- ¿Idea?

El chorro de agua "baño" literalmente al pelirrojo, que abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como el paisaje pasaba veloz ante sus ojos, no se tardo ni dos segundos en comprender que la situación se salía de sus manos...

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Cuatro pares de ojos siguieron su recorrido con el asombro reflejado en sus pupilas, el caballero de Libra se convertía en una veloz línea dorada que descendía y descendía por las escaleras, se perdió en la última curva...

**02:07 AM…por fin, en casa de Libra.**

- He tenido muchas ocasiones para cuidar de jóvenes ¡Pero esta es la primera vez que alguien me hace pasar por semejante vergüenza! Niñas, entiendo que se encuentran cansadas ¡Pero no justifica lo que hicieron! ¡Me siento decepcionado! ¡Sobre por ti Cedricata! Deseo llevarme bien con ustedes, pero tampoco significa que puedan sentirse con derecho a jugar así...por lo tanto, les pediré que la próxima vez...se porten mejor.

- Sensei, con todo respeto, pero no estoy conforme; ni Paty ni yo hicimos nada, es injusto que se nos regañe también.

- Puff.

- ¿Algún problema con lo que digo Marian?

- Nooo (Sarcasmo) Para nada Yukako-**kuuun**…

Las miradas de ambas aprendices se chocaron por un instante, el antiguo maestro de Libra ya prevenía desde antes un posible enfrentamiento entre la maestra de agua y la pirómana; avanzo y coloco sus morenas manos en los hombros de las muchachas. Una sonrisa cansada volvía a destellar en su rostro…

- Ey, calma por favor, recuerden que van a estar viviendo juntas durante los próximos años…así que no me den problemas con rivalidades sin fundamento. ¡Shiryu!

- ¿Si maestro?

- Miren, el es Shiryu, al igual que ustedes, el esta bajo mi tutela como caballero de dragón y tal vez, futuro a Libra, pero quien sabe…Shiryu, de derecha a izquierda: Patricia Valle, Yukako Sotomura, Cedricata de Lyrou y Marian Salas; ellas vinieron a postularse como futuras guardianas de este templo, así que te voy a pedir, que tengas a dos de ellas bajo tu enseñanza.

- Como usted ordene ¿Quiénes serán?

- Mmm, eso lo decidiremos mañana, por el momento necesito que les prestes tu cuarto para que descansen esta noche.

- Eeeh, pues…por mi ningún problema. Aunque esta un poco desordenado...

Una risilla corrió por los labios de todas al ver el leve sonrojo que abarcaba las mejillas del caballero de bronce, una muestra de su forma de ser.

**02:30 AM…casa de Libra.**

Las cuatro jóvenes ya se encuentran instaladas en la recamara del Dragón; Marian se encuentra sentada cerca de Ced, encima de la cama, mientras juega con una esfera de agua que gira vertiginosamente en su mano; a los pies de la cama, Ced revisa el interior de su mochila buscando algo mientras fuma un cigarro con velocidad; frente a ella, Yukako se distrae leyendo a la luz de una flama que brilla alegre en su mano izquierda, Paty esta a su lado, interesada en ver que libro tenia: "Crónicas vampiricas: Vida y costumbres de los vampiros en Europa".

- Uy…

Ya pasadas las horas, un grito de Dokho las manda a dormir y las pocas luces que alumbraban la habitación se apagan. La casa de la balanza, por fin se sumerge en el silencio nocturno.

**01:40 AM…casa de Virgo. **_"Un equilibrio peculiar"_

Buda es el dios de los hindúes, famoso por su paz interior y su sabiduría que lo llevaron a la completa iluminación, es una deidad que predica la humildad, la bondad hacia prójimo y la pureza del alma. La ultima y mas reciente reencarnación de este admirable dios, es el caballero de virgo, Shaka, quien camina pausada, tranquilamente, al lado de su dos aprendices…bue' para que me hago la que no sabe nada, la verdad es que Mara ya iba tranquilamente acomodada en brazos de su maestro, aunque el rubio ya se lo esperaba de unas jóvenes que no están acostumbradas a tanto caminar.

Sassha era la que mas lo sorprendía, no solo había demostrado una gran capacidad para ocultar sus emociones, sino que además, no se había quejado ni una sola vez en todo el trayecto, aunque de todas maneras, la gran capacidad espiritual de joven le había hecho conocedor de que ella también se sentía agotada por el esfuerzo.

- "Orgullosa"

Ese fue el fugaz pensamiento que embargo la mente del virginiano mientras entraban a casa, Mara en seguida fijo su atención en la gigantesca flor de loto que había por ahí, al parecer servia para sentarse en ella y… ¿Y que cuernos hacia su maestro ahí?

- Sirve para meditar Mara, la meditación es un ejercicio espiritual **básico** para todo aquel que aspire a la armadura de virgo (Suspiro) y si, va a ser obligatorio que ustedes también se inicien en su practica. Sassha, por todos los dioses, si quieres decirme algo, hazlo y ya, no me gusta la gente que trata de ocultarse.

- ¿Lo dice por la mascara?

- Eeeh, no, eso no me causa problemas, pero creo que tu actitud nos va a complicar un poco el entrenamiento.

- Así soy.

Un nuevo suspiro y el caballero virgen…eeh…jajaja…error, era de la virgen, perdón jajaja…y el caballero de la sexta casa, representante de virgo, signo de la virgen…no perdón…jajaja…JAJAJA

_Autora fuera de servicio, por favor espere…_

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios y el caballero de la virgen bajo a su alumna para que caminara de nuevo. Avanzo hasta una columna cualquiera y la reviso, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, llamo a las chicas para que se acercasen hasta donde él se encontraba arrodillado.

Sassha, por estar mas cerca, fue la primera en llegar a su lado, una vez que la otra se les unió, el rubio les mostró una marca hecha casi al ras del suelo en la marmoleada superficie.

- Recuerden bien donde queda esta columna ya que indica la entrada a la zona residencial de la casa de virgo. Y, esta es la puerta.

Dijo mientras empujaba con suavidad uno de los muros, que en lugar de oponer resistencia, se corrió lateralmente en cuestión de segundos, dejando ver unas escaleras (¡Para variar! 9-9) que conducían a la parte alta del templo.

- La puerta no se abrirá a menos que empujes esta parte…es solo por seguridad, pero quiero que lo recuerden bien, ya que a partir de ahora, no volveré a decirles donde están…si se les olvida, tendrán que dormir fuera o hasta que la otra entre.

- ¬¬ que malo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Te parece? Entonces no espero que dures mucho Mara, ni tu tampoco Sassha, que ya sé que piensas lo mismo…

Tras la mascara, los ojos de la chica castañilla se abrieron un poco mas de lo usual, no había pensado que su maestro pudiera tener poderes mentales como ella. Aunque, si era honesta consigo misma, él la superaba con gran diferencia, al haber logrado romper su barrera mental.

- Je, tranquila…solo lo hago porque necesito saber si me la estas ment…

- Ejem.

- Ups. Creo que se me salio. Jajaja…

Por primera y única vez, Shaka de virgo se soltó riendo frente a alguien mas…la risa se le pego a Mara y al poco tiempo, Sassha mejor se había subido.

**Misma hora, afueras del santuario…**

De entre los árboles surgió una silueta, miraba con cierta molestia la luna casi llena, pero su destino estaba cerca y no era momento de ponerse de mal humor por cualquier cosita…fuese o no algo urgente. En sus manos, un papel arrugado era objeto de una exhausta revisión como por enésima vez, si no estaba en un error, la información que ahí le daban se ajustaba perfectamente a sus planes.

Un lobo aulló solitario en la lejanía y la sombra reanudo su camino.

**01:53 AM…casa de Virgo.**

En lo alto, comenzó a buscar un cuarto donde acomodarse, pero en una vuelta que dio de forma errónea, se impacto con alguien que iba saliendo de un cuarto contiguo.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento mucho…eeh ¿Quién eres?

- No, ¿Quién eres _tú_? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- (Gotita en la sien) Aquí vivo. Soy el alumno de Shaka, tú…un segundo ¿No serás una de las nuevas aprendices?

- Que listo (Ironía) ¿Se te acaba de ocurrir?

- Sipi, pero te digo algo, cuida ese carácter…al maestro no le gusta que le respondan de esa forma. Por cierto, me llamo Shun ¿Qué buscabas aquí?

- Mi cuarto.

La sonrisa inocente del chico se hizo visible, al mismo tiempo que reía intentando no ofender a la recién llegada, cosa que se estaba volviendo difícil, ya que el angelito se estaba cayendo en sus esfuerzos por para de reír. Para la aludida, su autocontrol empezaba a resultar insuficiente…admitámoslo, cualquiera de nosotros golpearía a todo aquel que se riera en nuestra cara; por suerte para el caballero de Andrómeda, el hindú acababa de subir con la otra.

- Shun, déjala en paz… (Silencio escrutador)…ya veo. Sassha, aun no tenemos sus habitaciones listas, por favor, dormirás esta noche con Mara en la habitación de mi alumno ¿Si?

- Está bien.

- ¡Ok!

Mas tarde, las luces de Virgo se apagaron y el silencio habitual reino nuevamente…

**01:50 AM…casa de Leo. **_"El orgullo duele mas que los golpes"_

Aioria suspiraba mientras veía a Mascara batallar con su cansada alumna, mas adelante, Saga estaba por volverse loco con el barullo que armaban las otras. Aldebarán paso junto a el y lo despeino al salir. El minino se sentó a la entrada de su hogar y llamo con un leve silbido a su mascota…de entre las sombras surgió un "pequeño" león de color amarillo cremoso y melenas doradas.

- ¿Meow?

- Ven acá tu, enano…míralos…parecían muy enfadados cuando las recibieron pero aunque lo nieguen, las aprecian. En cambio tú y yo, nos hemos quedado solos; ya no sé…ya no sé si es suerte o desgracia.

- Ñyaw…

**Misma hora, un poco mas lejos que antes…**

Las siluetas que se mencionaran antes, en Sagitario, se encontraban cada vez…mas lejos del santuario; ambas ahora pueden ver a lo lejos el pueblo de Rodorio, por lo que una vez dándose cuenta de su error giran sobre sus talones y analizan el mapa con especial cuidado…

- ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que lo hemos estado viendo al revés…

Una gota de sudor resbalo por sus sienes. Ambas se levantaron y dieron regreso sobre sus pasos, ahora si, con dirección al Santuario de Atenea, a donde con la gracia de dios, llegarían al amanecer.

**02:00 AM…casa de Cáncer. **_"Una pareja explosiva"_

- Ya me canseeeeeeeeee, maestrooooooooo, ya me canseeeeeeeeee.

- ¿Y eso **tiene** que importarme?

- (Abrazándolo) Pues siiiiiiiiiiii ¿Qué clase de profesor seria si no se preocupara por mi?

- …muérete.

Y así venían desde que había pasado el umbral de Escorpio, de donde la había tenido que sacar a jalones para que se soltara de Sonya y siguieran con el descenso; para el, todos esos dramas de las grandes amigas, compañeras desde que tiene memoria, apoyo en los mas crueles momentos y etc. **NO** tenía ningún interés en específico. Pero no eso no impide que la dulce voz de su alumna le llenase los oídos con comentarios que nada tenían que ver con su persona, tipo "¿Falta mucho?" "¿Cuándo cenamos?" "¡Que bonito cielo!"…khzzzzzz, _mujeres_.

- ¡¿ESA ES TU CASA?! ¡¡QUE BONITAAAAAAAAA!! ¡Se ve antigua y respetable como si ahí viviera un viejito encantador!

- (Vena palpitante) ¿**_Viejito_** **encantador**? Mira niña, mejor cállate porque mi casa es…

**_Insertar: _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

- Ehh ¿Qué…que fue eso profe?

Pensando- "Deben ser las alumnas de Saga…hn…espera un momento"… (Sonrisa malévola) creo que fueron las de géminis, lo que ocurre es que mi templo tiene algo muy "especial" ¿Por qué no corres a descubrirlo?

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El italiano se quedo en silencio mientras veía como su alumna se internaba a toda velocidad en la oscuridad de las escaleras faltantes, tardaría bastante en llegar al cuarto recinto, así que su sonrisa se volvió mas amplia y tranquilamente, se sentó en el escalón, como quien no tiene nada mejor que hacer en el mundo.

Sonrisa siniestra- Eso fue fácil.

**02:34 AM…casa de Cáncer.**

No paso mucho tiempo para que Aldebarán (Con sus alumnas ya encima de el) le diera alcance; el toro se quedo viendo a su compañero que suspiraba satisfecho…

- Ehh, Mascara ¿Y tu alumna?

- ¿Quién, Catherine? Ella se adelanto… (Mirada sospechosa del toro)…ok, **yo** le dije que se adelantara, quiero que conozca los _encantos_ de mi casa lo mas pronto posible.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Mascara tú no…!

- Yo **si**.

Y para enfatizar mas lo que había dicho, levanto tres dedos y lentamente, bajo el primero.

Catherine, que en esos momentos buscaba el interruptor, sintió que pisaba algo amorfo y un gemido se escucho débilmente. Su mano topo con una lámpara…

Un segundo dedo regreso a su posición original, la sonrisa del caballero del cangrejo se volvió aun más siniestra. El sudor perlaba la frente de Aldebarán mientras corría hacia el cuarto recinto sagrado…

Kitty batallaba para encender la mendiga luz, entre tanta oscuridad, no podía distinguir donde se encontraba el mentado interruptor del aparato.

- ¿Cómo se encenderá esta cosa?

- _Tira del cordón que esta a la izquierda…_

- ¡Oh! (Jala) Muchas gracias.

- _De nada…_

La castaña giro rápidamente la vista, desde una pared, el rostro de una mujer anciana sonreía con gesto amable. La cosa dura bajo su pie se movió con cierta insistencia, los grandes ojos miraron al suelo: Miles de rostros alfombraban el piso y los muros de aquella casa, tras una aspiración profunda, cerró los parpados con fuerza y…

El tercer digito bajo dejando la cuenta en cero, al momento en que el segundo caballero de la orden puso un pie en la puerta de la casa.

- ¡¡¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!

**No muy lejos de ahí, al mismo tiempo.**

- ¡¡ESTÚPIDO DESTINOOOOOO!! ¡¿Quién me manda meterme en estos líos?!

Así gritaba una silueta que se encontraba a pocos minutos de llegar al Santuario de Atena, el como era que sus gritos no alertaban a los guardias es un misterio que esta autora no se tomara molestia de resolver, pero el caso es que se le veía un "poco" irritada mientras pateaba y zarandeaba un inocente arbusto que por casualidad le había arañado la pierna...así que, mientras la planta resistiera, aquella persona no iba a avanzar...dejémosla entonces, entretenida.

**02:47 AM…casa de Cáncer.**

Mascara reía a carcajada limpia en la sala de su casa mientras su aprendiz hiperventilaba sentada en un sillón cercano, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso por el tétrico panorama que la casa de Cáncer le había ofrecido al encender la luz. Y que su maestro se burlara de ella no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles…

El caballero de Tauro salio entonces de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano, al ver como estaba la situación, no hizo más que darle un merecido porrazo en la nuca al insoportable guerrero que decía proteger esa casa. Damos por hecho que el agredido salio volando de su sitio y se dio de lleno en la cara con el estante de madera que había cerca.

- ¡Maldita Vaca!

- … (Mirada severa) Mascara, yo que tu le pediría perdón a la pequeña, ella no tenia porque asustarse de esa manera ¡**Tenias** que haberle avisado!

- ¬¬ te pareces a mi mamá.

- Bah, si hablas del golpe, lo tienes bien merecido cangrejito…ahora debo irme. Pero antes (Se voltea hacia la otra) Catherine, si _este_ de aquí te molesta o llegas a sentir miedo, no dudes en bajar a mi casa.

- (Sonrisota) Gracias señor Aldebarán.

Y haciendo una seña, los tres Tauro desaparecieron por el pasillo principal. El italiano y su aprendiz se miraron por algunos segundos…antes de que Kitty se subiera al sillón y brincara a brazos de su maestro; quien la recibió con algo de enfado en el rostro, aunque dentro, pero **muuuy** dentro, de si, un ligero calor le estremeció el alma.

- Señor Maestro Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer (**¿?**) ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Los fríos ojos del guerrero se entrecerraron con desconfianza mientras analizaban escrutadoramente aquellos lagos de avellana que le miraban con una luz diferente.

**03:01 AM…casa de Cáncer.**

Una sombra menuda se escabulle en el cuarto del guerrero, es Cat, quien después de empujar un poco, consigue abrirse un hueco para colarse entre los morenos brazos de su guardián-maestro, donde se acurruca para huir del frío y el _obvio_ miedo de estar sola la primera noche que pasa en aquel oscuro lugar. Entre sueños, Mascara de la Muerte gruñe al sentir el contacto…aunque no esta del todo despierto.

- ¿'en…ers…?

- Ki…Kitty.

- ¿Q'e…i…eres?

- Es que…tenia frío y…miedo (Reiterando, **_obvio_**)… ¿Puedo quedarme…con usted?

- A…seeee…h…

- Gracias.

Bueno, al cangrejito le espera una GRAAAN sorpresa cuando despierte.

**02:10 AM…casa de Géminis.**_ "Bienvenidos a la locura"_

Cualquiera que presenciara el descenso de aquellos que pertenecían a Géminis, hubiera pensado que se trataba de la escena mas bizarra vista hasta hoy en día, bueno seamos francos, **todas** las casa anteriores también lo eran pero en fin. Saga iba al frente de las tres jóvenes que lo seguían con una pinta de haber visto algo desagradable, MUY desagradable… ¿Ya saben de _que_ hablo? ¬¬ Tata! La casa de Cáncer; por algún motivo tenían que estarle zumbando lo oídos a Saga ¿No?

Detrás del maestro iba Jessica (Jessy pa' todo mundo) analizando con todo cuidado la espalda de su maestro, levemente abstraída en el movimiento de su cabello, sin saber que su "análisis" estaba poniendo de nervios al griego.

- Ehm…oye…tu niña…mmm… ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Lety? ¿Cecy? ¿Jenny? Òo

- Jessy.

- ¡Ah! Si, así era- se pega en la frente- perdona, soy malo para los nombres; ¿Jessy, necesitas algo?

- No.

- ¿Entonces que estabas mirando?

- Su tra…espalda.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca del Sensei al escuchar la posible respuesta, decidió fingir sordera y miro hacia atrás de la chica gótica. Las otras dos aprendices se miraban fijamente, como intentando descifrar un misterio oculto en el rostro de la compañera. Ojos dorados miraban a los ojos grises, un extraño silencio las rodeaba…había momentos en que parecía que querían decirse algo, pero ninguna de las dos hacia esfuerzo por hablar.

- ¿Qué extrañas, no?

Sonríe con dificultad- (Pensando) "En realidad, las tres son muy extrañas"

Hisoka inspiro profundo mientras alzaba la frente, parecía que por fin iba a decir algo, y si, así fue, aunque no fuese algo por decirlo… ¿"Inteligente"?

- nn Miau.

El griego se volteo con cara de "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?", miro al horizonte, envidiando infinitamente a su gemelo menor que, según el, estaba en el fondo del océano siendo feliz, sin tener que cuidar a una diosa caprichosa que son motivo alguno quisiera ponerle aprendices…¬¬ este chico no anda muy enterado ¿Verdad? No mucho después, diviso algo a lo lejos, sonriendo, llamo a sus alumnas y señalo al horizonte.

- ¿Ven ahí? Esa construcción que se distingue es la casa de Géminis, el templo que **tal vez**_ algún día_ una de ustedes protegerá.

Jessy- Wow ¬¬ esa casucha de piedra?

Tic en el ojo de Saga.

Miku- ¡Esta muy linda! ¬¬ Aunque se ve muy destartalada.

Doble tic en el ojo de Saga.

Hisoka- Miau…

Doble tic en el ojo y gota de sudor en las sienes de Saga. Sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió, intentando no arrepentirse de negar sus instintos asesinos…la colita de la ultima se agito en el aire mientras corría un poco mas atrás de sus compañeras. Jessy parpadeo mirando el cabello de Miku…

- Se te ve…bien.

- nn si quieres te hago unos.

- ¿Puedes?

Metiche- NO

Ambas- ¿Ehh? ¡¿Por qué?!

- Tengo suficiente con Miku…no me agrada la idea de mas colores extraños entre los cabellos de mis alumnas.

Un aura negativa se formo entonces a sus espaldas, sudor frío recorrió la totalidad de su espalda mientras se aventuraba a mirar detrás de si, y lo que hallo, no se veía muy agradable: los ojos de Jessy se había vuelto repentinamente rojos y se había rasgado, su energía se volvía violenta y una sonrisa tenebrosa se dejaba entrever de sus labios; Miku no se quedaba atrás, aunque no tenia cambios físicos, el naciente cosmos que emanaba se leía con ganas de hacer daño.

Por seguridad, el caballero de géminis prefirió dar un paso atrás y adoptar postura defensiva, sin embargo, esto no fue muy efectivo, ya que instantes después se encontraba suspendido en el aire gracias al agarre de Jessica, quien con una voz mas que convincente le decía:

- ¡¿Colores extraños?! ¡¿No tienes espejo o que?! ¡¿Estas ciego o que?! ¡DIME! ¡¿Nunca haz visto a **tus compañeros**?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¡O más fácil…mira **TU** cabello!! ¡¡AZUL!! ¡¿Qué decías de los colores extraños?!

- ¡Déjamelo a mi!

- (sonríe) ¡Claro!

El cuello de la armadura paso a manos de la mayor. De no haber sido por el estupor de verse zangoloteado por jóvenes mucho menores que él, el guerrero no hubiera dudado en destruirlas con sus propias manos. Miku respiro profundo antes de soltar su rabia en contra suya.

- ¡¿Tiene algo de malo mi cabello?! ¡¡Son **solo **las** puntas**!! ¡**No** que **usted** lo tiene hasta las **raíces**! ¡¡Toda la orden dorada es extraña!! ¡¿Por qué nosotras NO podemos tener algún detalle especial como ustedes?! ¡¿Es machista?! ¡¡¿LO ES?!!

- N…no.

- ¡Que bueno! ¡¡Y más le vale que deje de quejarse!! ¡¿Qué acaso esta tan ciego que no ve que Hisoka tiene mechas doradas?!

- ¡¡EXACTO!! ¡¿Por qué te quejas solo de nosotras?! ¡¡DILE ALGO A ELLA TAMBIÉN!! O…o… ¿No me diga que aun le da cosa por la bofetada?

- ¡No!

Ambas- XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJAJAAAAAAJAJA

El sonrojo de Saga estaba de 10, estaba bien que la cachetada le había dolido y todo, pero no era como para que le diera miedo su alumna. Si comparada con las otras dos en esos momentos, era una dulzura de niña que se encontraba… ¿Rascándose la oreja con el pie? El otro parpadeo un par de veces antes de procesar lo que estaba viendo: la última de sus alumnas se veía RARA, sus manos y pies habían sido sustituidos por patas de gato y ahora se encontraba felizmente sentada mientras se rascaba.

Agito las manos en un intento de llamar la atención de las otras dos (Antes de que lo siguieran asesinando) para que viesen la situación. No tardaron en rodear a la otra…

- ¿Qué…qué le paso?

- No se, como llego tarde, no menciono sus habilidades…aunque esta no parecer ser tal…Hokuto…no…Hanako….err…Hinata…

- Hisoka.

- Gracias Jessy. ¡Hisoka! ¿Estás bien? –Ignorado por completo- ¿Hisoka, me estas escuchando? –Ídem- ¡¡HISOKA!!

- Etto, no se desespere profe, mire, creo que tiene una placa de identificación…dice… ¿Nekosuki?

- ¿Nya?

Al parecer había funcionado, pero eso no fue de mucha ayuda al final de los casos, ya que parecía haber olvidado por completo el idioma humano. Acabo acurrucada en brazos de Saga (¡Que suerte! ¬¬ soy la autora XD), dormitando tranquilamente…un suspiro y el trío siguió caminando escaleras abajo.

**02:30 AM…casa de Géminis.**

Dejaron a la pelinegra en un sillón y el segundo mayor entre los dorados llevo a las otras hasta su cocina donde con algo de agua y unas galletas que tenia por ahí (No ha ido de compras…hombres) pidió una explicación un poco mas larga sobre los sucesos anteriores. La primera en hablar fue la de ojos castaños.

- Bueno, la verdad es que esa no era "Yo", sino una doble personalidad que tengo, salio porque me irritó con lo incongruente de su queja, así que perdón y (Mirada seria) se lo merecía.

- …

- Conmigo no es complicado: Así es mi carácter.

- U……

Con cansancio, se froto las sienes y se sumió durante un segundo en sus pensamientos; ahora entendía porque el aura de esa niña (Jessy) se le hacia tan familiar, era…era exactamente igual a él y Ares. Miku no tanto pero siempre podía haber una razón extraña y en este caso, su carácter había sido lo que coincidía. En cuanto a Hisoka… Nekosuki…o como fuera que se llamara, la cosa estaba un poco mas compleja, pero ya le preguntaría al día siguiente.

**Mismas horas…Cabo Sunion.**

Un silueta se alzo en lo alto del acantilado, las escamas del Dragón de Mar brillaron a la luz de la luna, se veía imponente, poderoso, y sumamente…desolado. Kanon comenzó con lentitud su caminata hacia la casa de los gemelos, donde presentía que no le esperaba nada bueno.

- Maldición…cuando regrese…matare a Kaysa por haberle llevado ese estúpido periódico…al estúpido de Julián…

Se encontró con un guardia cerca de ahí y en su frustración, lo mando de mensaje aéreo hasta el horizonte, acto seguido se arrepintió porque ahora lo iban a regañar. Pateo una roca lo mas lejos que pudo y siguió gruñendo mientras caminaba hacia su destino.

**02:53 AM…casa de Géminis.**

La calma llega al templo de la dualidad, en la habitación de Saga, dos de sus alumnas dormitan acostadas, la otra aun esta en el sillón y el guardián ha optado por acostarse en una bolsa de dormir cerca de la entrada. Su sueño es un agitado, siente que algo se le olvida, algo importante, pero como no logra recordarlo, desconecta su mente y concilia el sueño.

**02:20 AM…casa de Tauro.**

El enorme caballero llega a su casa, trae a cuestas a sus jóvenes y **exageradamente** cansadas alumnas, y no era por nada, pero como Mu se había teletransportado, ellos eran los que habían tenido que descender mas en las escaleras. Así que siendo Aldebarán tan amable como siempre, las había cargado desde un poco antes de cruzar géminis…donde por cierto, habían sido testigos silenciosos de los "cambios de carácter" por parte de las jóvenes, aprovechando su momento de ira contra Saga para adelantarles.

El toro sonríe mientras platica con las jóvenes, animado, les cuenta sobre su familia en brasil, de su madre cuando cantaba en las noches, de sus hermanas, de las historias de su abuelo, pero también escucha la historia de ambas…

- No imaginaba que tuvieras un hermano.

- Jeje, pues si, pero el se quedo en casa con mis padres; no creo que le vaya a gustar el que yo sea aprendiz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si ya ahora dice que tengo la mano pesada, no quiero imaginarme que dirá si le cuento que tendré la fuerza de un caballero dorado.

- Uh… ¿Y tu que dices Kioko?

- Ehh…yo. Yo vivía con mis papas, la casa era grande y yo era feliz, cuando me fui de viaje mi mama estaba esperando un hermanito…me gustaría conocerlo pero…el entrenamiento…

- No te pongas así, ya veras, siempre hay tempo para la familia, además, no tienen porque estar incomunicadas, ya aun hoy envió cartas a mi madre.

Habiendo entrado ya al piso residencial, las bajo sobre la ENORME cama que poseía, y recalco **enorme** porque para aguantar a nuestro "becerrito" dorado estaría buena una cama común y corriente. Era una de esas camas que mas que invitarte a dormir te hacen desear brincar lo mas alto posible, querer tocar el techo y revivir la infancia…

- Por hoy yo dormiré en la sala, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que gusten, pero no se vayan a salir ¿Si?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, y en cuanto la espalda de su maestro desapareció por la puerta, sonrieron con miradas cómplices.

El techo se acercaba y alejaba, cerca, lejos, cerca, lejos…los brincos iban con mas fuerza a cada momento, mas y mas y mas y…….. (**PLACK**)………tal vez fue demasiada fuerza al brincar. Ambas se sujetaron la cabeza, sintiendo que el mundo les daba vueltas, se miraron entres si y rieron, en seguida se acostaron una al lado de otra.

- Me alegra que nos haya tocado este maestro.

- Es amable.

- Y alegre.

- Y fuerte…

- Y…enorme…

- Y…zzz…

- …zzz…

El silencio hizo presa en el segundo recinto del santuario.

**02:45 AM…casa de Tauro**

Los ojos aguamarina de María se abrieron lentamente, con la intriga escrita en sus iris…saco la mano y sacudió el hombro de su compañera con fuerza para despertarla de su sueño. La mirada café le interrogo entre sueño y realidad…

- Kioko ¿Cómo le hará el maestro para que _nosotras_…ehm…"entremos" en esa armadura?

- -.-……….O.O ¡¿Eh?!

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de ambas chicas.

**12:00 PM…casa de Aries**

La mayoría de la gente cree que la teletransportación es algo muy divertido, que seria genial si todos pudiésemos utilizarla, lo que todos esos neófitos no saben es que la primera vez no es una experiencia que se desee repetir si no estas acostumbrado. Es un vértigo, es una presión impresionante contra tus oídos, en fin, es algo asqueroso…y definitivamente, las aprendices de Aries deseaban no repetir el viajecito, por lo menos en lo que quedaba de noche.

- Bien, ya llegamos ¿Cómo están?

- Mire que mejor…no le digo…

- Quiero…vomitar…

- Winyfhet, Loreley…saben que, mejor les traigo agua, siéntense aquí…

Ambas obedecieron, sentían y sabían que de seguir de pie, acabarían en el suelo, una bandeja llego desde la cocina con la jarra y un par de vasos limpios, el lemuriano (Atento como el solo) les sirvió y ofreció de beber, la chica alada se veía levemente sonrojada por tanta amabilidad mientras que la otra sonreía con esfuerzo.

Por su lado, una vez que se aseguro de que estaban cómodas, Mu miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo en especial que debía encontrarse en la casa. Hizo una seña y salio del lugar con una expresión de extrañeza en su fino rostro.

- Ey Winy, ¿Qué crees que este buscando?

- No sé…deberíamos ayudarle…

- ¡ESO!

Se intentaron levantar, pero en seguida se arrepintieron, el vértigo que causaba la técnica de su maestro parecía ser de larga duración. Suspiraron mientras miraban al techo…unos instantes después, una pequeña luz y frente a ellas apareció una figurita pelirroja.

- ¿Maestro?

- O.O

5…4…3…2…1…

Ambas- ¡¡¡¡¡¡**KYAAAAAAA **un _duende_!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡**WAAAAAAAAA **son_ mujeres_!!!

En el salón de herramientas, el joven tibetano levanto la cabeza, alarmado ante los gritos…

**12:17 PM…casa de Aries**

Una risa suave se extendía por toda la casa del carnero proveniente de la pequeña sala de estar que estaba inmediatamente después de las escaleras de entrada a la zona de habitaciones. Ahí, el maestro se tapaba la boca intentando detener su risa para explicar las cosas correctamente…con nulos resultados a decir verdad.

- N…no es…es que se…equivocan… (Risilla indiscreta)…lo siento…es…es que…fue gracioso…él no…no es ningún…duende…

De nueva cuenta trato de sofocar su risa, permitiendo así un instante de silencio en el cual, las chicas y el recién llegado intercambiaron miradas de resignación. El pequeño sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaba en un cojín que había por ahí.

- En vista de que el Maestro Mu no planea hablar fluido en un buen rato, me presento. Soy Kiki de Aphendix, alumno y aspirante de Aries, mucho gusto.

- Loreley de…no sé de que…en fin, Loreley, también aprendiza y aspirante de Aries.

- Winyfhet, postulante a guardiana de Aries y actualmente, aprendiz del carnero.

El pelilila volvió a soltar la carcajada y se fue de lado por el sillón, al parecer, el golpe lo hizo reaccionar ya que paro de reír y se irguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Su sonrisa seguía delatando risa, pero por lo menos, ahora ya hablaba correctamente…lo que considerando sus logros anteriores, era demasiado.

- Bueno, ya se presentaron…Kiki ¿Te molestaría dejarles tu cuarto esta noche? Dormirás conmigo y mañana temprano les arreglamos su habitación.

- Esta bien maestro…solo que… ¡Déjeme recojo!

Y diciendo esto, desapareció en un instante del lugar. El lemuriano hizo una seña amble con la cabeza y las invito a seguirlo a través del laberinto que formaban los pasillos de la casa.

**Casi las 4:00 AM, a menos de un kilómetro de la casa de Aries, en una planicie.**

Cinco siluetas se encuentran reunidas en un claro…el ambiente es ligeramente denso debido a la hostilidad que algunas muestran. Habían coincidido por error y ninguna se veía dispuesta a decir la razón de su aparición…solo una hablo.

- Voy al santuario.

En seguida, las demás personas indicaron que ellas también tenían ese destino. Un gota de sudor brillo en algunas cabezas…ah, el destino…el **maldito** destino, el santuario ateniense va a recibir mas visitas.

**Casi las 4:00 AM, a menos de un kilómetro de la casa de Aries, en una elevación cercana.**

Dos siluetas llegan fatigadas de su viaje, la más alta, sonríe con nostalgia al sentir las apacibles presencias de sus compañeros ya dormidos. Aunque a la vez, muestra confusión por la **enorme cantidad** de cosmos desconocidos…

- Bueno…ya casi llegamos.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales:** ¡A quien me diga que quedo cortito LO MATO! Perdonen la tardanza de la actualización y cualquier posible fallo en la trama (Especialmente en Libra), agradezco su **GRAN** paciencia y los veré el próximo capitulo.

Ahora: los datos de las alumnas de Tauro.

**María**

**Edad**: 16 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: No confirmada.

**Ojos**: Aguamarina.

**Cabello**: Negro

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Tauro.

**Ataques**: Posee una fuerza bastante especial, casi como la de Alde.

**Kioko**

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Ojos**: cafés.

**Cabello**: café y ondulado.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: No confirmada

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Tauro.

**Ataques**: No especificados.

**REITERO**

Hay dos **anuncios importantes **para las aprendices, en el perfil.

**A partir de este capitulo no se reciben solicitudes para orden dorada,** mayor información en el profile.

_Sehnen uns wir!!_


	6. Chapter 5a

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

Cap: V

**Notas de la Aneko:**

Bueno, además de las miserables excusas sobre el porque me he tardado tanto en actualizar (¡Tengo motivos! T.T formatearon la maquina y no la pude usar T.T) y esperar que atiendan mis suplicas de no lincharme…tengo una duda:

¿Nadie lee las notas de autor o realmente les da flojera hacer las cosas? Bueno, el caso es que al menos me llegaron un par de respuestas a la encuesta, así que las tomare en cuenta: El resultado es este, los capítulos estarán seccionados en dos, el primero hablara de los signos con elemento Fuego y Tierra, el segundo de los elementos Aire y Agua. Aunque me gustaría probar con los otros modos yo luego confirmo eso. Con respecto a la historia de las aprendices, pues me han llegado varias n.n así que no me queda mas que decir: Gracias a quienes respondieron las convocatorias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Nota de último momento: **Hace poco en una platica, me preguntaron si esto era post-Hades, y como me di cuenta de que si es, por favor, añadan _dos años_ más a la edad de los personajes oficiales de Saint Seiya.

**Importante:**** Los horarios que se manejan en cada casa no siguen un orden relativo a las demás.**

_&&Otraveztehevistoasulado&&ynopiensoperdonarte&&pagarascontualmalatraición&&porquetedeseo&&conuncorazonenfermo&&_

La mañana aun no ha llegado a los sacros recintos atenienses, al sol le falta poco para salir, por lo que solo su suave resplandor alumbra el alba naciente, cuando la fresca Aurora derrama todavía sus lágrimas sobre los árboles. Helos ahí, en una llanura un poco alejada (No estaría a mas de cinco minutos del santuario) se ve al grupo que vimos llegar en el capitulo pasado, la mayoría duerme, solo unos pocos no reposan…el canto de los gallos en Rodorio termina por hacer la labor y los hace levantarse, uno de ellos habla, su voz es de mujer:

- Creo que…seria mejor avanzar, si van al santuario…entrar en la madrugada será mas recomendable.

La mayoría asiente con la cabeza, pero una vocecita (También de niña) se alza entre el silencio…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque así podremos aprovechar que los santos están dormidos.

- ¿Por qué?

- (Ceño fruncido) Porque si están despiertos seria peligroso entrar ahí.

Algunas de las ahí presentes, miran con cara de interrogación a la segunda, algo les decía que esa situación podía alargarse y alargarse y alargarse y…

- ¿Por qué?

- (Venita palpitante) ¡Porque nos considerarían intrusas!

- ¡¿Por qué?!

…alargarse y alargarse hasta colmar la paciencia del más santo. Y esta, parecía ser la prueba viva de ello, la joven estaba llegando ya a su límite de tolerancia…

- ¡Porque…¡Al demonio¡¡Dime tu nombre!!

- ¿Cual de todos?

- ¿? Explica eso.

Hace una ademán distraído- Porque mis amigos me llaman "Pelmaza", mis papás "Distraída" y mi gatita Abril, "Miau" ¿Cuál de ellos cuenta como mi nombre?

Inserte un minuto de silencio entre las cinco presentes ( Aquí )………………………... Bueno, fue suficiente, ahora veamos la reacción de la otra: **¡¡¡PAAAAAFF!!! **Y ahí tenemos aun chica de cabellos castaños besando el suelo, a su lado, una joven que bien pudiera ser su hermana gemela, se inclina para picarla con una varita en busca de señales de vida.

- Bien, si no hay otra pregunta tan "categórica" que hacer, vamonos.

Y en la oscuridad de la mañana, el grupo se alejo en silencio, a lo lejos, ya se divisaban los imponentes recintos zodiacales; en el interior de sus corazones, se sentía la calidez de una nueva oportunidad.

**Casa de Aries...**

¿Haz tenido alguna vez que pasar una noche en otro lado, lejos de tu casa? Digamos que todos nos hemos despertado, como de costumbre, tranquilos esperando la voz de nuestra madre que grite: "¡Que te levantes!" después de haberte llamado tres veces antes aunque tu ni la hayas escuchado; bien ahora imagina que te despiertas sin escuchar el dulce llamado de tu madre a las 6:00 AM sino que muy al contrario, escuchas una voz varonil que aunque sean las mugrosas 4:30 de la reverenda mañana ya te esta diciendo que es hora de entrenar, tú………….. ¿Qué cara le pondrías?

Pues bien, ese es el gran dilema al que ahora se están enfrentando las recién llegadas aprendizas de Aries…

- MmmmmhmmmzzzmmzzzzZZZzzz -.- cinco minutos maaaaaaaaassssss…

Seh, esa fue Loreley, a quien no parece hacerle gracia la idea y prefiere abogar por un poco mas de tiempo; a su izquierda otra figura gruñe algo similar mientras apela a su derecho de permanecer en cama…la voz se vuelve insistente mientras el ajetreo continua en la casa de Aries. Por fin, a la media hora que pasa, esta situación se vuelve desagradable para el carnero y se decide a despertarlas por su propia mano…

Un haz de luz se recorta en el oscuro interior de la habitación, la luz del pasillo se refleja suavemente en el blanco cabello de Winyfhet, lo mismo que en sus alas. La cabellara negra de su compañera también posee ese extraño reflejo. La cara del lemuriano se asoma y las llama.

- ¿Chicas? –Mira curioso hacia la cama- vaya, y yo creí que Kiki dormía de una forma interesante...

Y es que veamos bien las posiciones: Winyfhet se encuentra dormida de cara a la almohada, con las alas tendidas hacia los lados de la cama, el pie izquierdo sale de las cobijas y parece haberse enredado en el cabello que cae cerca de el; por su parte Loreley adopto una posición fetal en dirección hacia su compañera, su pierna derecha se pasa por abajo del ala que queda en ese lado mientras que la izquierda es atrapada entre sus brazos. Por ende, lo que Mu ve, entonces, es un revoltijo de extremidades y cabello en medio de las cobijas…detrás del caballero, Kiki mira asombrado a las chicas, antes de que su maestro lo note y lo mande fuera…para evitar cualquier situación similar a la de la noche anterior (XD Pffajajajaja El duende, aun no lo olvido jajaja). El lemuriano se acerco entonces a la cama lo más lentamente posible, como si de un felino cazador se tratase, y entonces sacude suavemente el hombro de la mestiza…

- Hnn…?

- Winyfhet, es hora de levantarse.

- Mmm…si papa (Sigue dormida) en…unahoramelevanto….

- Err –gira hacia el otro lado- Loreley, despierta ya que se nos va la mañana.

- ¿E…hor…son?

- Pues, las 5:00 AM y………

Estas últimas palabras tuvieron un extraño eco en la habitación, llevando así, mayores problemas al momento en que las dos jóvenes intentaron procesar lo dicho por su maestro…aunque eso, claro esta, no evito que su reacción fuese…

Ambas- -.-…-.o…o.o…O.O ¡¿QUÉ¡¿Las **CINCO** de la **MAÑANA**¡¿Qué le **PASA**?!

- Û………

**Hora y media después…**

**- **Loreley, dice el maestro que te apures y salgas del baño.

- Ehm…vooooooooy.

- Bueno, yo aquí te espero.

- No hace falta Kiki- saliendo- Ya termine n.n

- O.O

Cuando llegaron al comedor, entro el pequeño con los ojos mas grandes que Mu le hubiese visto desde que lo recogió, y como no entendiendo el porque, movió un poco su cabeza. Por toda respuesta, recibió un gesto de mano por parte de su alumno…la vista de ojos azules se elevo hasta caer sobre su primera alumna…

- ¡¿Loreley?!

- n.n ¿Qué¿Le gusta?

Dijo señalando su **deslumbrante** cabello recién teñido de un rosa espectacularmente impactante. No creo que este demás decir, que tanto su maestro como su compañera, se le quedaron viendo con los mismo ojos que Kiki………..sintiéndose observada con tanta insistencia, la chica explico.

- Bueno, es solo porque hoy es el primer día n/n ya para mañana me lo quito.

Un golpe seco en la pared y Mu, con la cara estampada en el mármol, hace señas de que mejor coman antes de que quiera cambiar de opinión sobre no decir nada al respecto. Y ante eso, cualquiera haría caso, sobre todo cuando uno ve el agujero que ha quedado en la pobre e inocente pared…

El desayuno era sencillo, constaba de fruta, yogurt, pan y cereal; nada de aquello era de mencionarse a excepción de que el pan lo había hecho el lemuriano, y que estaba muy rico XD. Kiki comía a toda velocidad el cereal, atorándose de vez en cuando con los bocados a lo cual, Mu respondía con un enérgico golpe a la espalda…y una repetitiva cantinela sobre masticar con calma. Las dos chicas también desayunaban con velocidad, ya que una vez pasado el shock instantáneo de haber sido despertadas a tan tempranas horas de la madrugada, su maestro había empezado a meterles prisa para compensar el tiempo perdido.

- …Maestro Mu ¿De que va a tratar el entrenamiento?

- ¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que comenzaremos con la parte física, ya que comparada con el desarrollo de las fuerzas psíquicas, será lo más rápido de aprender. Siendo así, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar iremos al coliseo…

Winyfhet- ¿Y nos encontraremos con las demás aprendices?

- Supongo que eso dependerá del maestro, en lo personal, tengo entendido que Afrodita se desentiende mucho de bajar al coliseo porque prefiere entrenar en el jardín de Piscis o en su misma casa, de quienes no me sorprendería es de Aldebarán, Dokho y Milo. De quienes es algo improbable, son Afrodita, Shaka y Saga.

- ¡¿Qué, por qué?!

- O.O es…es porque sus técnicas requieren mucho poder en cuestiones cosmológicas y no físicas; pero ¿Por qué tanto interés?

- u/u es que…lo que pasa es…que…

Loreley la mira y sonríe- ¿Saga-sensei esta guapo?

- O//o

- ñ.ñ si, era eso.

Mu únicamente atina a sacar a Kiki de su acostumbrado apuro alimenticio, mientras le da vueltas a lo que anda pensando su alumna, al fin, decide que la mente femenina es demasiado compleja para el y da el tema por muerto. La plática retoma la cuestión de los entrenamientos mientras el desayuno termina de forma apacible…así que una vez que se da por finalizada la comida matinal, a la luz de un cercano amanecer, el grupo decide emprender el camino hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

**Casa de Tauro...**

Seamos sinceros, yo en lo personal no creo que Alde sea de esas personas que gustan de desmañanarse, pues aunque el sujeto parezca y sea todo un fisicoculturista, su carácter le decía que antes de la hora del desayuno, no había necesidad de abrir ni un ojo. He aquí una graciosa contrariedad…

La alarma de un reloj suena con insistencia desde los lejanos confines de la cama, sobre el buró de la derecha, María se mueve entre sueños al identificar al sonido mientras que Kioko gruñe tapándose con las cobijas. El despertador sigue pitando, cumpliendo fielmente el servicio que se presta a ofrecer cada vez que se activa su alarma; las aprendices solo avientan la mano hacia un lado, lamentablemente, esta cama es demasiado amplia como para que alcancen al aparatejo de un manotazo.

- ehh… ¿Kioko?

- ¿Mhh?

- ¬¬ ese maldito despertador…

- no lo alcanzo… ¿No era tuyo?

- Ehh…quien sabe.

Un gruñido es todo lo que se alcanza a escuchar mientras ambas se levantan con flojera, y gatean hasta la orilla del colchón para apagar sus respectivos relojes, para que en seguida, bajen de un brinco hasta donde están las maletas aun sin abrir. Como dato técnico, la cama de Aldebarán no solo es mas ancha y larga que el promedio, si no que como nuestro toro dorado mide 2.10 m. es **evidente** que el susodicho mueble también es mas alto…bueno, estamos hablando de Alde…semejantes dimensiones son comprensibles; esperemos que esto les ayude a entender la razón de porque nuestras queridas amigas tuvieron que dar un _saltito_ para buscar sus maletas.

Por ahora, las dejaremos vestirse en completa privacidad.

**Pasado un ****largo**** rato…**

- Maestroooooooo ¡Ya despierte!

- n.n ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

- Ush…oye Maria, yo creo que no piensa despertarse ni por las buenas…ni por las malas.

Meneando la cabeza- Creo que no.

Así platicaban las dos chicas mientras se sentaban encima de su maestro, que seguía felizmente dormido, tras haber intentado que despertase durante un poco mas de un par de horas (El reloj del pasillo ya marcaba las 6:00 AM) sin resultados mas notorios que un par de palabras y tres cambios de posición por parte del brasileño.

Tras pensar severamente en la situación, Kioko dio finalmente con una solución, que aunque poco ortodoxa, bien podría funcionar…al final, si funcionaba o no, no perdería nada en intentarlo.

- Oye, mejor vamos a la cocina.

- ¿Para…?

- ¿Haza escuchado eso de que "El camino mas rápido hacia el corazón del hombre es el estomago"? -sonríe divertida- estaba pensando que podría funcionar.

- (Risas) Ya, como el maestro es "todo corazón"…o mas bien, que queda mejor decir… "El maestro es _todo estomago_"

Y riendo, ambas llegaron a la ENORME cocina de Aldebarán. El como se las arreglaron para cocinar en un lugar de ese tamaño, se lo tendrán que preguntar a ellas directamente porque yo no tengo idea u.u al final consiguieron un buen desayuno, y como si hubiese sido por arte de magia…

- ¡Buenos días!

Ambas- Buenos días ¿Nos acompaña?

- Si…oigan o.o ¿Cómo supieron que yo me despierto para desayunar?

Kioko- ¡Por el camino más rápido!

- ehh no creo entender, pero en fin, ya que estamos despiertos, será bueno entrar en rutina y comenzar el entrenamiento en el coliseo…

Y esa, ninguna de las dos se la había esperado, así que se limitaron a sonreír azoradas, mientras seguían con su animado desayuno, durante el cual Kioko y su maestro dieron buena cuenta de la comida, disputándose así quien de los dos podía comer más…y es que la chica tenia un metabolismo excelente y le sacaba un magnifico provecho. Más no tardaron en terminar y mientras el toro dorado se iba tranquilamente en busca de su armadura, Maria parpadeo un par de veces mientras una idea daba vueltas en su mente…

- Oye Kioko (Le sacude un hombro)…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo le hará el maestro para que nosotras…err…desarrollemos _esos_ músculos?

- Ehh…….O.O

**Casa de Leo...**

Nuestro muy minino amigo aun se encuentra dormido, ya que al no tener más aprendices que Ikki no creía necesario levantarse temprano (En parte porque el fénix es todo un vago) y prefería ocupar su tiempo en desarrollar un poco mas el ocio.

Claro que siempre hay alguien que no piensa como tu...

A su lado, una borla de pelos amarillos y dorados se mueve un poco al sentir el próximo amanecer que se acerca; el leoncito alza la mullida cabeza antes de apoyar el suave hocico contra el colchón, mirando el acompasado respirar de su amo. Frunce el entrecejo antes de dar tres pasos hacia atrás y saltar con toda su fuerza encima de Aioria.

- ¡¡AAAAUGHHHHHHHHH!!

- ¿Meow? n.n

- XoX Ki...Kimbaly...bajate...bajate...

- ... ¿nyaw?

- Seeeh, seh, ya me levanto enano G.G

Como podemos ver, esto nos enseña varias lecciones: **Una**, las mascotas que pesan más que tú no conviene tenerlas _dentro_ de tu habitación **al lado** de tu cama. **Dos**, un león domesticado tiende a desarrollar instintos de perro. **Tres**...eso es malo _MUY_ malo para tu salud.

**Veinte minutos después…**

Un platón a rebosar de leche descansa sobre la mesa justo frente al anhelante hociquillo de nuestro ya conocido leonino bebé: Aioria… **XD**… no es cierto: Kimbaly. El caballero dorado mientras tanto, juguetea abiertamente con la cuchara, sin prestar la más mínima atención a su desayuno. Con un gruñido, su mascota le da a entender que si no piensa comer, le va a acabar dando una manita y se lo va a tragar, con el maravilloso resultado de que su dueño se estira en la silla y empuja los huevos fritos hasta su lugar.

- Considérate afortunado…

- (Estrellas en los ojos) ¡NYAAA!

Y ahora la actividad del caballero es………mirar como su león desayuna. Y en eso planeaba estar toda la mañana si no fuera porque un maullido leve le hizo levantar la cabeza…ese no había sido su cachorro…es mas, sonaba como…como…una hembra de algún tipo de felino domestico con parentesco al ocelote y al gato montes pero de menor tamaño, de costumbres semi-predadoras y una extensa tendencia a la vagancia, en si, una criatura del orden de los felinos, mejor conocida como...

- ¿Una gata?

- Miau…

- Si…una gatita…- la carga en sus brazos- ¿Qué haces aquí chiquita?

**-**** ¡¡UUURYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**

Y en ese particular momento, en que al caballero demuestra su instinto y acaricia a la blanca minina como si fuese su verdadero dueño, una chica de cabello enmarañado cayo encima de él, para diversión de las mascotas…y como Aioria en un principio no reaccionó debidamente por la sorpresa, para cuando pudo procesar la información respectiva, se intento quitar de arriba a la castaña, quien seguía en su desesperada lucha por…no soltarse de su "mortal" abrazo al caballero.

- Oye…tu ¿Te quitas?

- No, aquí se esta cómodo.

- Www…está bien ¿Quién eres, como llegaste y que haces aquí?

Tras pensar unos quince minutos- Soy…ehm…mi nombre es… ¿Cuál de todos?

Previniendo el desenlace de esa respuesta, gracias a años de práctica cerca de Seiya, el león dio por sentada una mejor estrategia.

- …espera, empecemos por otra parte ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oooh, bueno, como que se va decidiendo ¿No? No me pide que piense por tanto tiempo en algo tan difícil para que al final mejor me cambie el tema ¬¬ en fin, estoy aquí para ser aprendiza de Leo!!! (Pose súper-heroica con fuegos artificiales de fondo y música tipo superman)

- ¿Eeeh? Pero…las solicitudes se cerraron hace mucho y no llego ninguna a esta casa.

- ¿No recibiste mi solicitud¡Pero si la envié!

Y en ese instante, se puso a relatarse su épica aventura de cómo atravesó los peligros atenienses (Cloacas y baches en el camino) para que así, al llegar a su destino, tuviera que llenar el formulario en la mas miserable soledad junto a las mesas de recepción, al mismo tiempo que de fondo sonaba un música retumbante de acción, y así fue relatando sus grandes hazañas en las que fue su deber demostrar el mas profundo de los conocimientos sobre ella misma, hasta llegar al clímax: cuando con todas sus fuerzas arrojo la solicitud en forma de avioncito de papel con la esperanza de que su sacrificio no hubiera sido en vano y contribuyera así, a un futuro mejor.

- Entonces, así fue (GRAN sonrisa) ¿Alguna duda?

- Ehh…no, no sé que pensar //¿Es tonta de nacimiento o se golpeo la cabeza?// (Gota de sudor) ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

- n.n ¡Por la puerta!

- Ugh…ahora si que no sé que voy a hacer…pero si tú llenaste una solicitud (Y la aventaste al aire) no sabría que pudo pasar con ella. –se queda pensando unos segundos- ¡Vaya!, ahora que lo recuerdo…ayer en la tarde Ikki me aplasto un papel en la cara…déjame buscarlo.

Tras revisar entre la basura del día anterior, el pequeño leonino dio por fin con su tan "preciada" posesión (Seh, seguro ¿Y por eso la tiro a la basura, verdad?): la solicitud se veía y estaba totalmente sucia de polvo y tan arrugada que era dudable su anterior condición de hoja de papel, pero por fortuna, aun se distinguían los sellos que avalaban su autenticidad y los datos técnicos de la aspirante. Eso significa…

- 9.9 Ni modo (Esta feliz aunque no quiera demostrarlo) bienvenida al santuario Ainara de Leo…ahora, será mejor que vayamos a presentarte con el Patriarca.

- Bue…- Da la media vuelta- **¡¡PACK!! **G.G Auuuugh… ¿Quién puso ahí ese pilar?

- Ay dios mío, realmente me a tocado la gemela perdida de Seiya…

**Casa de Virgo...**

La penumbra reina en el interior del cuarto, el cual aunque no es el primer lugar en orden y limpieza, se ve acogedor y lleno de una calidez desconocida que parece impregnada de su dueño. Ahí, en la sencilla cama se encuentran las aprendices de Virgo, sumidas en un sueño profundo…o eso parece, ya que por la mente de la chica humana (Mara) cruzan pensamientos no muy felices.

//Bueno…¿Qué clase de hombre es el maestro? Primero se muestra como una persona amable que me ayudo a bajar…// -Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios- //…luego va y nos sale con que no le pesa dejarnos dormir fuera…// -vena palpitante en las sienes- //…enseguida nos enteramos que tiene un alumno encantador…// -sonrisa tierna- //…y ahora…ahora…//

- ¡¡NOS HACE DORMIR A DOS PERSONAS EN UNA MISERA CAMA INDIVIDUAAAAL!! Por más que sea de Shun ¡¡ES TAN INJUSTOOOOO!! **¡¡QUIERO MI CAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

- ¬¬…Cállate…

- Ayy, no me acorde que estabas dormida.

- para tu información, llevo escuchando tus pensamientos durante aproximadamente un hora y media…ahora, cállate y muere.

- …pero ¿Y porque tengo que hacerte caso? Si quiero despertarme gritando **¡GRITO!** Si quiero criticar al maestro **¡LO CRITICO!** Y si quiero…

**-** Buenos días chicas.

Gira rápidamente la cabeza- (Sonrisa radiante) ¡Hola Shun!...

Sassha solo suspira- con ese carácter ¬¬ no estarías nada mal en géminis.

Ante la aparición de nuestro pequeño guerrero, más de uno se preguntara porque cuernos Sassha no se tapa la cara. La respuesta, es sencilla: al momento de dormirse, la chica quedo en el lado contrario a la puerta, así que en esos momentos le daba la espalda a sus dos compañeros, por suerte para ella, a ninguno se le metió en la cabeza la idea de querer verle el rostro.

La mascara de la susodicha descansaba en la mesilla que había un lado, así que ni tarda ni perezosa, acabo por ponérsela mientras se levantaba. Por otro lado, Mara y el peliverde entablaban plática…

- Oye Shun¿Ya estas vestido?

- Si, y de hecho, venia a decirles que el maestro quiere que se levanten porque ya va estar listo el desayuno…y Sassha…digo, señorita Le Moon (¬¬ este niño es **demasiado** educado), el maestro dice que necesita hablar con usted antes del desayuno.

- Está bien.

Mara se estiro con flojera y miro al reloj- Oye Shun…tu reloj esta mal… ¿A poco son las 4:35 AM?

- Eh, no…esta perfectamente la hora, ya que los entrenamientos deben comenzar antes o con el sol si es posible. (Suspira) Sé que debí habérselos dicho y... ¡¿Mara?!

- Zzzz

Bueno, en lo personal yo haría exactamente lo mismo. Sassha se levanto para ir a platicar con Shaka de lo que fuera que este quería decirle, mientras que el caballero de Andrómeda intenta despertar a…ya sabrán quien.

**Pasados exactamente 35 minutos con iguales segundos XD…**

- Bien, en ese caso Sassha, te dejo para que desayunes con calma, una vez que acabes nos avisas para que podamos entrar nosotros…por supuesto, si deseas compartir tus alimentos con Mara, adelante.

- No, gracias.

- Como quieras entonces. Provecho.

- Gracias.

Retirándose el caballero hindú, quito entonces la mascara de su rostro y parpadeo un par de veces con sus ojos castaños, con una fugaz sonrisa de añoranza al pensar en Shun…pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, así que se dispuso a comer. Abajo, el chico y Mara se distraían aventando una pelotita contra las paredes y atrapándola al vuelo, mientras su maestro meditaba un poco antes de los alimentos. Una silueta oscura apareció y desapareció entre los pilares de la sexta casa, dos ojos violetas brillaron tras la mascara que portaba, mirando fijamente a todos los presentes, como evaluando el poder y rango de cada uno. Su instinto le decía que la chica era novata, humana como los otros dos; el que estaba a su lado, tenia un nivel bajo a comparación del otro, que despedía un aura mas que poderosa…un cosmos pacifico y tranquilizante que le hizo sentir una desconocida sensación de tranquilidad…

Uno de los ojos del rubio se abrió de forma imperceptible mientras que avisaba, por medio del cosmos, de que había un intruso en el recinto de la virgen…a lo cual, el adolescente solo asintió ligeramente y llamo a su armadura.

- ¡Cadena Triangular¡Encuentra a quien no pertenece a este templo!

Muy a tiempo, la recién llegada salto con afán de esquivar el repentino ataque, cayendo limpiamente frente a los presentes…portadora de una mascara negra, emanaba un energía ligeramente agresiva. Pero la abrumadora aura que envolvía al caballero dorado hacia basta mella de aquella actitud introvertida, permitiendo así, que se iniciara una conversación en vez de una batalla.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu presencia en este templo?

- Quiero ser aprendiza…del signo de la virgen. –Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, añadió- sé que las solicitudes ya terminaron, y que no llegue a tiempo…sin embargo, me gustaría que me admitieran…

- ¿Por qué deseas estar aquí?

- …porque solo aquí…aprenderé a controlar mi fuerza interior, y eso es algo que me es necesario para poder volver al lado de mi familia.

Cuanto trabajo debía haberle costado decir aquellas palabras, que aunque pronunciadas con acento indiferente y frío, lograron llegar al corazón de ambos aprendices, los cuales miraron hacia su maestro, quien para variar la cosa, meditaba el asunto…

- … ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Ambos- Que se quede.

- Bien…- expande su cosmos y contacta mentalmente con Sassha- _¿Qué opinas tú?_

_//Ningún problema…por cierto, ya he terminado//_

- _En ese caso, reúnete con nosotros…_- A los otros- Bien, que se quede entonces, y sea usted bienvenida señorita…perdona, no me dijiste tu nombre…

- Jidhah Khadaar.

- En ese caso Jidhah, acompáñanos a la sala patriarcal…tenemos que informar que desde ahora, eres aspirante a la armadura de Virgo.

**Casa de Sagitario...**

- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

¿¬¬ soy yo o cualquiera con más de una neurona en la cabeza puede suponer que Seiya sigue plenamente dormido? En fin, eso no viene a lo que son nuestros intereses, y como en esta casa, a estas horas, no esta ocurriendo nada digno de mencionarse, pasemos a otro lado…

_**A las afueras del Santuario, cerca del Cabo Sunion... **_

El oleaje se rompe contra un cuerpo moreno que despierta de una placida noche en la playa; las aguas cristalinas le regresan tantos recuerdos a su mente y la cercanía de los sagrados recintos le llena el alma de alegría. Al lado de aquel cuerpo adulto, otro más joven lucha por no ser arrastrado por aquellas salvajes olas que, aunque para el mayor sean una caricia, bien pudieran arrastrar a alguien de su talla…

- (Sonrisa curiosa) ¿Estas seguro que puedes tu solo?

- G.G seeh, no se apure.

Una nueva marejada impacta contra ambas personas, mandando al más pequeño de vuelta a la arena dorada, la brisa que alegre soplaba en esos instantes llevó lejos el reír del aquel cuya cabellera era castaña.

**En realidad, ya falta MUY poco para el amanecer…**

- Ehh…ñam…n.n ¡Buenos días!

La armadura del centauro se limita a observar el lento despertar del joven Pegaso, de nuevo, aquella energía que había sentido la noche anterior se acercaba cada vez mas al recinto que debía proteger. Algo que, aunque a muchos nos sorprenda, también había notado el moreno caballero de bronce…así que olvidando por completo su desayuno (O.O esto tiene que ser el fin del mundo) se dispuso a enfrentarse con lo que fuera que hubiese llegado hasta la casa de Sagitario.

- …

Un ruido tras de los pilares llamo de forma inmediata su atención, así que junto a la armadura dorada, preparo su cosmos para atacar ante cualquier signo de amenaza que pudiera surgir…aunque lo que de ahí salio no fuera precisamente una amenaza…

- ¡Saludos!

- O.O ¿Niña?

- O.O ¿Niño?

Ambos- Sip O.O

- ñ.ñ ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Ulliana…¬¬ y no se te vaya a ocurrir llamarme Ullis, Ullita o como sea, soy **Ulliana Sagitariana** ¿Queda claro?

Entendiendo perfectamente- Sip, yo soy Seiya n.n y a mi me dicen de todas maneras, pero me gusta mas ese de "Pony Alado" porque me hace feliz saber que me reconocen. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- n.n No sepo.

- Oooh

Por favor, ignoremos por unos segundos tan "instructiva" conversación y dirijamos nuestra atención hacia la armadura, quien desde antes que nosotros a dado por hecho de que no hay nada de interesante en la escena y ha preferido salir en busca de la autoridad patriarcal… (Si, como están leyendo, la armadura tiene mas inteligencia que Seiya…algo nada difícil a decir verdad).

**Casa de Capricornio...**

La alarma del despertar suena mientras que Shura emerge de entre las profundidades de sus cobijas, con el cabello aun mas enmarañado que de costumbre y las mejillas sonrosadas por el roce de las sabanas.

- …hnn…- Se estira con pereza- Ayy…Santa María, como que el sueño no se me quita ni de coña…

Introdujo su mano entre el desorden que tenia a su lado, y apago el reloj. De una patada aparto las cobijas y se encamino soñoliento hacia la regadera, donde esperaba terminar de despertar…

- ¡AAAARGH¡Esta helada!

…y efectivamente, logró despertarse.

Una vez que dio por terminada su ducha francesa (Lo digo por Camus…mugroso cubito de hielo, ahora que lo pienso ¿Tendrá calefactor? O.O creo que no) la cabra prefirió irse directamente a los entrenamientos. En el camino, le pareció ver a la armadura de sagitario en dirección a la sala del patriarca, por lo que se detuvo ligeramente; tras pensar detenidamente en las posibilidades, dio por ende que no le interesaba y prefirió dar ese tema por muerto…continuando así, su camino hacia el gran coliseo.

**Finaliza sección Iª del capitulo 5. ****CONTINUARA****…**

**Notas de una autora fatigada:**

Ñyaaaaa…termino esta parafernalia de ideas exactamente a las 11:37 PM, así que no me siento con muchos ánimos de decir nada a excepción de recordarles que el próximo capitulo hablara de los elementos de Aire y Agua. Gracias a todos lo reviews recibidos por el capitulo anterior, esta vez no pude responderles, son muchos y me dio paja.

Si el capitulo ha quedado corto, me alegro, esa era de primera mano, mi intención original al dividirlos, con respecto a esto, me limito a reenviarlos de nuevo a los anuncios para aprendices del capitulo anterior que siguen a su disposición. Si existe algún error en la trama les pido me disculpen, es un poco difícil debido a la cantidad de personajes que se deben manejar. Si existe una mala hilación de ideas, lo siento también, a estas horas mi cerebro esta en modalidad automática y no entiende razones…sin mas excusas o disculpas que dar o pedir. Me despido de todas ustedes y:

_¡¡SENHEN UNS WIR!! Hasta la próxima. __**Hisoka Aneko no Géminis.**_

Ahh, se me estaba olvidando: Los datos de las alumnas de géminis.

**Miku**

**Edad**: 18 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: No confirmada.

**Ojos**: Grises.

**Cabello**: Castaño

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Géminis.

**Ataques**: Es buena deportista….mmm ¿Eso es un ataque? O.O

----------------

**Jessica Pamela Figueroa García**

**Edad**: 14años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: No confirmada.

**Ojos**: Cafés

**Cabello**: Castaño

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Géminis.

**Ataques**: Su otra personalidad puede ser MUUY convincente.

---------------------------

**Hisoka Neko**

**Edad**: 16 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 16 Junio.

**Ojos**: Dorados.

**Cabello**: Negro con mechas doradas.

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Géminis.

**Ataques**: Alargar mis uñas, ver en la oscuridad, olfato y oído muy finos, un buen sentido del equilibrio y transformarme en un enorme demonio gato de siete colas (Parecido a un youko); eso por parte mi madre, una Neko Youkai. Puedo fundirme en la oscuridad, levitar hasta casi siete metros, domino magia negra y verde, soy shaman y tengo avances en técnicas nahuales; esto por mi padre, un shaman oscuro. También depende de la personalidad, (Tengo cinco ñ.ñ) donde además cambio físicamente.


	7. Chapter 5b

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

Cap: V

**Notas de la Aneko:**

Bien, por cuestiones de un inesperado accidente con mi computadora, no actualice antes sin embargo aquí continua el capitulo, así que, gracias a los que dejaron review (Por cierto, a partir de ahora solo contesto a los primeros mensajes ñ.ñ).

Capitulo dedicado a Jidhah Khadaar, que básicamente…err…bueno, que DEFINITIVAMENTE me estuvo acosando cada vez que nos veíamos en el MSN. Y como no hay mas que decir ¡Gracias y nos vemos!

**Por cierto, el capitulo pasado olvide mencionarlo, pero aquí esta: A partir de aquí es DEFINITIVO, ****ya NO recibo mas SOLICITUDES**** ¬¬ que si vuelvo a ver oto review que pide su entrada ¬¬ no querrán saber que haré con su personaje. Los que dejaron **_**ese**_** tipo de reviews el capitulo pasado uú pues…ni m…**

_&Noexisteelperdonsinelpecado&acusemepuesPadredepecadora&finalmentemepocoesloquemeimporta&yaqueprefierolamuerte&_

**Casa de Géminis…**

La oscuridad rodea la casa de los gemelos mientras el caballero guardián se levanta a tientas, buscando entre las sombras el reloj de mesa para poder ver la hora…lamentablemente, no esta dormido en su cama, así que no lo encuentra y en cambio se pega contra el borde de un escritorio cercano a el…gruñe; no ha dormido bien y la verdad no se siente en aptitudes para hacer algo de provecho, pero en fin, el deber es el deber y quiéralo o no, tiene que ir por sus alumnas. Se levanta y se viste con la lentitud de aquellos que aun se encuentran dormidos, una vez que se pone su armadura camina hacia su cuarto donde estaban las primeras aprendices.

Las chicas dormían muy tranquilas, soñando con quien sabe que cosas que las hacían reír con malignidad entre sueños (o.O algo traman) pero fuera de eso, parecían dos angelicales niñas durmiendo. El caballero protector de géminis abrió la puerta y las mira con cierto aire de cariño en sus ojos…

- Bueno…así tranquilas se ven muy lindas. ¬¬ Si nos las conociera…

Se acerco primeramente a Jessy, a quien sacudió del hombro intentado despertarla con todo el cuidado posible; pero como dice el dicho "La experiencia hace al maestro" y nuestro amado griego NO tiene precisamente mucha experiencia en materia de mujeres dormidas y en plena adolescencia.

- ……..uu# deje en paz…

- ¡JESSICA¡DESPIERTAAAAA!

- (Ojos rojos) ¡¡NO ME GRITE!!

Se va de espaldas- …gww… ¿Buenos días?

- (Vuelve a la normalidad) n.n ¡Buenos días sensei¿Por qué tan pálido?

Una gota de sudor resbalo por las sienes de Saga antes de toser discretamente y levantarse del suelo con su orgullo un tanto adolorido, pero estimablemente a salvo.

- Buenos días Jenny.

- ¬¬ Jessy.

- Bueno, Jessy O.ó hazme el favor de levantarte y meterte al baño mientras yo despierto a Miku.

- ¿Eh? –Mira a su lado- ¿Qué horas son?

Por toda respuesta, señalo el reloj del pasillo que, a través de la puerta abierta, se veía con total claridad. La manecilla de las horas marcaba poco antes del cinco y el minutero no pasaba de dar la media…a su vez el segundero, fiel a su constante tarea, seguía marchando incansable…4:35 AM, esa era la hora…

- …..q…..qu…. ¡¡¿**QUEEEEEEEEEEEE**?!!

Y ante el llamado natural de impresión que salio de la boca de su compañera, Miku abrió los ojos como platos antes de saltar y aventar lo primero que agarro a la primera persona que vio: Su reloj de escritorio y…si ¬¬U…Saga-sensei. Y bueno, mientras el geminiano ve volar relojitos alrededor de su cabeza, Miku cree que están bajo ataque y Jessy (En su otra personalidad) se dispone a matarlos a los dos, un estruendo se escucha en la sala, donde al parecer "algo" acaba de estrellarse contra el librero. ¿Quieren saber que paso? Permítanme contárselos.

**Al mismo tiempo que Saga entraba al cuarto…**

Una figura oscura, luciendo las escamas del Dragón de Mar, entra en el recinto como si fuese su casa y sube al piso residencial, su forma de moverse deja en claro que ha habitado por largo tiempo esa casa zodiacal. Kanon de Géminis se abre paso por entre los muebles que se encuentran dispuestos en el singular desorden de su hermano. No es feliz…simplemente no haya ni el menor rastro de alegría en haber sido enviado a servir de niñera junto a su hermano…

- ¬¬ matare a Kaysa…juro que lo matare en cuanto le vea…

En el oscuro silencio que reina, el gemelo menor divisa un bulto en el sofá, demasiado grande para ser un cojín, demasiado pequeño para ser su hermano (Si ¬¬ a Saguita y a su hermano les gusta dormir en la sala)…en las sombras, trata de distinguir algo…

- uh…- siente algo suave- ¿Orejas?

- ….ùú# grr…

- O.O la cosa gruñe…

Sus manos se retiraron en seguida, en sus azules ojos se podía ver una luz de curiosidad irrevocable, dirigió su mano hacia la lámpara cercana… _//JESSICA DESPIERTAAAAA…//NO ME GRITE//_…una gota de sudor caía por las sienes del dragón, por lo que acababa de oír, a su aniki no le estaba yendo demasiado bien con las alumnas. Negó con la cabeza y encendió la luz…a sus ojos, y durmiendo sobre el sillón, una adolescente de cabello negro dorado dormitaba, en su cabeza, dos orejas felinas se torcían hacia atrás y cayendo por la orilla del cojín…

- ah…una…cola…

Tomando aquella graciosa extremidad el dragón marino no se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Instantes después, dos ojos ambarinos lo miraban con furia…

- ¡¡SUKEBEEEEEEEE!!

Ahora ya saben "**QUE**" fue lo que se estampo contra el librero…

**Cocina de géminis…**

- Saga de Géminis, nacido el 30 de mayo minutos antes que su hermano menor, esta misma mañana sufrió una agresión con un objeto metálico comúnmente conocido como reloj, que se impacto justo en la parte izquierda de sus sienes, derivando en un hematoma de mal aspecto. Kanon de Dragón Marino, nacido el mismo día que su aniki, casi cinco minutos después, poco después de la agresión sufrida por su familiar más cercano, tuvo un ataque inesperado que le arrojo contra un librero, derivando una herida de segundo grado en la cabeza. Miku alumna primera de géminis, culpable de la herida del sensei; Hisoka alumna de géminis, culpable de la herida del hermano menor del caballero; y yo, Jessica alumna de géminis ¬¬ la persona HARTA que se declara CULPABLE de haberles tirado un balde de agua a los cuatro por tanto ruido…

Todos - ¬¬…

- Bien, fin del resumen "crimen, culpable y castigo" ¿Cuándo desayunamos?

Un suspiro surgió de los labios de ambos hermanos, sincronizados por su reloj biológico XD, ya que si mal no recuerdan, anoche la cena fueron galletas y contando que era lo ultimo que había en la despensa….

- (Levantándose de repente) ¡Vamos todos al coliseo! ùúU Entrenar después del desayuno es malo para salud…

Las tres- ¬¬……

Algo me dice que nos quedamos sin desayuno. (**TT**)

**Casa de Cáncer…**

Las cuatro y media de la mañana, el italiano abre los ojos con pereza, sintiéndose extrañamente calido. Levanta su mano y frota su cara con intención de acabar con el poco sueño que aun resta sobre su cuerpo, nada anormal hasta el momento, a excepción de la calidez en su costado…

Aplasta su mano en la cara- Ahh ¿Cuándo compre un perro?- Baja la vista.

Y lo que Mascara va encontrándose con una cabellera castaña que ocultaba el rostro de la personita a quien el caballero de Cáncer menos se esperaba encontrar en su cama: Catherine. Un tic aparece en el ojo derecho del mentor y…

- ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

- **KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

- ¡Espera NIÑAAA¡No te…¡No te levantes¡¡**ESPERAAAA**!!

- . ¿Si?

- ¬/¬ Ponte la mascara…

De espaldas a su maestro, Kitty se da cuenta de riguroso detallito que había estado olvidando…y bueno, pues reacciono de la manera mas natural con la que una chica reacciona si le dicen que le falta algo importante en la cara.

- KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

- NO GRITES!!!

- T.T phuuu

El cangrejo respira muy, pero **muy**, profundo y se da la vuelta gruñendo todas las sandeces que se le ocurren contra la loca odiosa que le mando acoger en su casa a una niña como ella. ¡Maldita sea! La vieja, la mocosa y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella…aunque…una mano se poso en su costado, todavía tibio por el prolongado contacto con la niña.

- …es tan… - Sacude la cabeza- ¡Es un problema con PATAS!

**4:50 AM, comedor de la casa…**

- …avísame cuando acabes ¿Esta bien?

- Hai.

Suspira entre dientes- _Ragazza_…

Si hubiese una palabra que pudiera describir como se sentía Mascara de la Muerte esa mañana, seria Confundido; y le va como anillo al dedo porque no termina de entender que siente con respecto a esa niña pero dejemos sus tribulaciones para después ¬¬ no soy psicóloga y no tengo el mas mínimo interés de conocer la mente de este tipo…así que pasemos a otra cosa.

Pasos resuenan en el pasillo principal de cáncer, una joven camina tranquilamente, sus largos rizos se mueven al compás de su caminar, cayendo como abanico en su espalda; uno de los rostros la observa y gime cuando pasa…

Gira y gruñe- ¡¡¿QUE ME GIMES COSA DEL DEMONIOOOOOOOO?!!

**-** O.O…

- ¿Y AHORA TE CALLAS¡¡MUERETEEEEEEEE!!

Y estos adorables gritos llevaron a oídos del italiano, quien (Fiel a su neurótica forma de vida) encendió inmediatamente su cosmos, y mientras la armadura cubría su cuerpo corrió como si en ello se fuese su vida hasta el acceso principal de su recinto. Una vez allí, ni tiempo le dio de presentarse, ya que una multitud de gotas de sudor aparecieron en su cabeza; y es que ver a una completa desconocida gritándole con fiereza a todos los rostros que le rodeaban, y que los rostros en vez de gemir o hacer algo por el estilo, desaparecían de las paredes y reaparecían mas lejos…era una escena un tanto anormal en aquel templo.

- Oye…tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Gritándole a los rostros ¿No se ve?

- (Nueva gotita) Ahh…

- Busco…a Mascara de la Muerte, guardián de Cáncer.

- Soy yo.

- Bien, me llamo Angsinat Et, vine aquí porque quiero ser aprendiz dorada…se que no llego a tiempo pero (Sus puños se cierran con fuerza) ¡Le aseguro que no puedo defraudarlo!

- ¬¬…mmm, esta bien, pareces tener un carácter mas fuerte que el de Catherine. Así que- Toma aire- ¡¡¡CATHERINEEEEEEE!!!

Ante el desaforado grito de su "_comprensivo_ y _respetuoso_" (Por favor, nótese el sarcasmo) maestro, la aludida sale de la cocina con un pan tostado en la mano y poniéndose la mascara a toda velocidad. En su camino, tropieza con un rostro, tira un jarrón y casi rompe una ventana con la cabeza…pero finalmente llega y sonríe…

- ¿Si, maestro?

- Vamos a la cámara del patriarca, necesitamos confirmar la llegada de tu compañera.

- n.n bueno!

Y así, los tres habitantes de Cáncer emprenden el LAARGOO camino de regreso al recinto patriarcal…

**Casa de Libra…**

La luz del pasillo cae como un rayo que atraviesa la habitación, Shiryu mira a las chicas dormir apacibles, su rostro moreno se surca por una sonrisa mientras vuelve a cerrar las puertas. Da la espalda al cuarto y se encamina de regreso a la cocina, donde encuentra su maestro desayunando…

- Duermen aun…

- Es lógico, llegamos a la casa poco después de las dos de la mañana y ellas se durmieron hasta la media.

- ¿Qué deberemos hacer, maestro?

- Déjalas dormir diez minutos mas, además, tengo que ver algo contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si, ayer te pedí que te encargases de dos de las chicas ¿Cuáles crees que serian las más adecuadas para ti?

- …estaba pensando en…- Susurra algo en su oído- …así usted tendría la oportunidad de tratar con las otras dos, que creo son las que necesitan mas de su guía.

- Tienes razón, esas dos ya me demostraron ser un _pequeño_ problema…- se estira en la silla- …anda, hay que despertarlas, aunque te aconsejo llevar tu escudo.

- (Parpadeo) o.o ¿Mi escudo?

- Confía en mi Shiryu, **vas** a necesitarlo.

Sin saberlo, un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del dragón como un anticipo de la odisea que iba a ser despertar a las cuatro jóvenes.

**Habitación de Shiryu.**

Un relajo de piernas, brazos y cabezas, eso era lo que parecía la cama, ya que siendo la única que había y como ninguna de ellas iba a ceder su derecho…acabaron todas dormidas en el mismo colchón. El chino parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír y colocar su escudo al frente mientras se ponía a un costado de la cama, mas exactamente, junto a Yukako; siendo imitado instantáneamente por el dragón, quien se puso al lado de Marian.

- Ahora…- se inclina- Yukako, despierta. ¡¡YUKAKOOOOOO!!

Al mismo tiempo- ¡¡MARIAAAAAAN!!

Ambas- ¡¡DEJEN DORMIIIIIIIR!!

Y al tiempo que este grito resonaba por toda la casa de Libra, una llamarada se impacto contra el escudo dorado, al tiempo que Shiryu se salvaba de morir ahogado por cortesía de la asgardiana. Y bueno, con el concierto que ha seguido a todo esto, es lógico que las otras dos despierten…supuestamente n.nU

Paty- (De cara a la almohada) -.- uhh cinco minutos mas…zzz

- ¬¬… No.

- **-.-** bien…zzz.

Aun con sueño, la castaña saca automáticamente la mano y toma su mascara, dándole de paso la suya a la pirómana…en cuanto a Ced…

- …-.-…-.o…o.o…Ahh O.O Buenos días maestro¿A que se debe que tan temprano vea su rostro frente a mis narices¡Ah¡No me diga¡Quiere un trago matutino y necesita asesoría profesional para elegirlo, verdad! Pues bien, ha venido usted con la persona indicada para el trabajo, aunque claro ¿No podía venir aunque fuese un par de horas mas tarde? Digo, a estas horas ni yo le recomendaría beber, tal vez si quisiera en vez de un trago fumar un poco, los mentolados son bastante buenos para la mañana y…

Todos- …

**Comedor de la casa.**

- …no es posible que este desayunando a estas horas O.O casi siempre me levantaba pasadas las cinco ¡Pero miren! Jajaja, aquí me tienen felizmente sentada, quince minutos antes de eso y ya casi termino ¡¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño¿Lo es¿Lo es¡¿NOO?! Ahora si que lo creo todo…ñ.ñ ey ¡¿Quien quiere oír un chiste?! Hace un par de años me contaron uno de una bruja y un pollo que estaba gracioso…verán, la bruja entra a un bar, cuando…

El maestro de libra se encontraba de espaldas a ellas, apoyado tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta, con su primer alumno sentado afablemente a sus pies; como ambos ya habían tomado sus alimentos, ahora permitían que las chicas hicieran lo propio. Y aunque estaban de espaldas, esto no debe tomarse como una ofensa, aun mas, era una forma de mostrar su respeto hacia las dos alumnas que, para la actividad al caso, se habían retirado las mascaras…pero bueno, pongamos un poco más de atención al pelirrojo: O.O Uhh, hay una venita punzante en sus sienes.

- ¡Cedricata¡Basta YAAAA!

- ñ.ñ ¿Qué pasa profe? O.o Ahh no me diga, no me diga ¡Ya sé que ocurre¡Usted ya se lo sabe¿Ehh¿Verdad que cuando la bruja dice "Oye, donde habías estado" uno inmediatamente piensa que…?

- ¬¬ Ced, si no guardas silencio, me veré obligado a pedir que te retires…

- u.u Uhh…

Shiryu se inclino riendo levemente, luego de eso, levanto una mano en señal de apoyo a su compañera…

- Dale tiempo, ya aprenderá que así es tu forma de ser.

- ñ.ñ Ahh!!

Dokho mientras tanto, no perdía de vista (Vía cosmos, claro esta) los movimientos de las aprendices, ya que incluso en el aire se podía notar la clara rivalidad entre Yukako y Marian, algo que era de entenderse si uno pensaba detenidamente, ya que siendo maestras de dos elementos opuestos se sacaba por deducción el porque de tan incomodo ambiente. Hasta el momento habían estado en relativa tranquilidad, sin embargo, uno sabe que en _este_ santuario en particular, la paz no puede durar demasiado…

La mano de la pirómana se dirigió hacia el pan, chocando accidentalmente con la de su compañera, que iba en la misma dirección…durante unos segundos, las cuatro personas que presenciaban esto, cortaron su respiración en espera del inminente desenlace.

- ¬¬#…tu primero.

- ¬¬#...no, tu primero.

- (Sonrisa forzada) Insisto…

- No, prefiero esperar...

Una misteriosa aura oscura comenzaba a cubrir el lugar, surgiendo precisamente de donde ambas jóvenes seguían en su extraña lucha por ceder el primer movimiento. Cerca de la oriental, se escucho un chispazo y en menos de lo que se levanto rodeada de una aureola ígnea; imitándola, Marian llamo una corriente acuática y la miro de forma desagradable…

- ¬¬ te haré entrar en calor, niña de las nieves…

- ¬¬ Ataca cuando quieras Yukako-kun.

- (Colocándose la mascara) Quemare hasta tu conciencia…

- (Posición de defensa) Quiero verlo ¬¬#

3………2………1……..

Una espiral de fuego cruzo el aire, impactándose directamente con el chorro de agua (Cortesía de Marian)…uhm, esta es una ecuación interesante, veamos: fuego mas agua igual a: mucho vapor. Así que cinco minutos después tenemos la casa de la balanza convertida en un autentico sauna. Ante la inminente deshidratación de los demás habitantes, Paty opto por intentar hacer de mediadora en aquella pelea…aunque, bueno, esta bien que lo hiciera con su mejor voluntad, lamentablemente, en este caso no estaba logrando los mejores resultados.

- ¡Yukako, Marian¡Por favor, cálmense, no es tan grave¡Chicas por FAVOOR!

_- ¡Es que esta de aquí¡Quítate de encima¡Tú quítate¡Muere pedazo de…¡Maldición, ahora probara un poco de mi poder¡Aaah¡Oye eso es trampa¡Deja que te atrape! -_

Para el que quiera saber a que viene esto, pues, eso fue justamente lo único que consiguió entender la pobre librana. Quien pese a todo, y como siguiera intentando hacerse oír, acabo por marearse…

- G.G ugh…

- ¡EAAH! Miren nada mas, nuestra Paty va azotar contra el sueloooo ¡Jajaja! Ahh, que magnifico, a esta casa le hacia falta un poco de ruido ¡Vamos, vamos¡Si se puede¡Yo apoyo a las dos, pero nada mas no me vayan a DAAAAAAAR! XD aaah cuidado, cuidado ¡Esa era yo¡¡JAJAJA!!

Lo que faltaba…Cedricata opto por poner su granito de arena en esta batalla verbal, y como todos sabemos, estamos hablando de un adversario **muy** bien armado para las condiciones. (XD me compadezco de Paty)

- G.G agh… (**¡PAS!**) XX

- ¡¡PATY!!

Y aquí va la lagartija salvadora!! Ehh, digo ñ.ñ Shiryu. El dragón salio en seguida en ayuda de la mareada joven, teniendo como _excelente _resultado, que termino por verse inmerso en plena línea de fuego…una esfera envuelta en llamas rozo su oreja izquierda casi en el mismo momento en que su pantalón se mojaba de las piernas, luego sintió ardor en el brazo y mientras revisaba la quemadura, su espalda fue semi-congelada. Por su lado, el pelirrojo maestro se empezaba a poner de mal humor…ehm, de hecho, YA estaba de **MUY** mal humor…

- ¡¡YA BASTAAAAAAAA!!

Y como si hubiese sido la palabra mágica, todo se congelo; Yukako sobre la mesa con un cuchillo en la mano y una llama en la otra, Marian con una silla en alto y el agua rodeándola, Paty…inconsciente, Shiryu a punto de una crisis nerviosa, y en medio de todo esto; un maestro con mala cara dispuesto a recobrar el control de una forma u otra, aun si esto equivalía a llamar a su armadura y amenazar a todo mundo con las armas…

- ¡Ahora¡¡Patricia, Cedricata, con Shiryu¡¡Ustedes dos, conmigo¡¡¡TODOS AL COLISEO!!!

Todos- (Pose militar) ¡Señor, si señor! O.OU

**Casa de Escorpio…**

Sonya duerme apacible, el cuarto es oscuro, pero uno alcanza a distinguir que sigue en la sala; cubierta por una cobija nuestra compañera sueña felizmente con alguna idea que revoloteando cual mariposa, ronda en los rincones de su mente retocando de vez en cuando alguna extraña malicia…las puertas de la sala se abren y pasa Milo en su natural estado matutino: Despeinado, medio dormido y sin camisa; pasa una vez y entra en la cocina…sale y pasa de nuevo con un pan en la boca…vuelve a pasar y se sirve café…regresa y enciende la tele…se queda viendo un programa y…

- ¡Kyaaa!

- ¡Aughhhh!

Si se están preguntando que paso…yo les digo, como nuestro muy apreciado Milo se encuentra todavía en un estado de suspensión mental (Ósea, medio dormido) fue y se sentó sobre su alumna…ahora daremos paso a la fase dos de esta escena: Sonya entra en pánico y comienza a aventar todo lo que encuentra en contra de su maestro; cosas entre las cuales pude contar: los cojines, un zapato, el control remoto, la taza de café y un escorpión inocente que pasaba por ahí…pero por favor, resaltemos esto, al notar que había tocado una de las "adorables" mascotas de su maestro, la chica pego el grito y subió los pies al sillón, dándole al Bicho Dorado, la oportunidad de reaccionar…

- ¡¿SONYA QUE TE PASA¡Pudiste hacerme daño con esas cosas! Además, mira al pobre de Aurion, le has espantado mucho…

- uú…

- Ah… (Parpadea) ya, no me digas que yo he…- se levanta un tanto apenado- ehm… voy a la cocina. Ahora vuelvo.

- uú…

Los marrones ojos de la muchacha se giraron hasta quedar en blanco, definitivamente, su maestro era un desadaptado e inepto, se estiro un poco y se acerco a tomar su ropa. Gruñía bajo mientras sacaba cada una de sus prendas, y en algún punto del espacio-tiempo que ronda por ahí, miro al escorpión…quien mantenía su cabecita en dirección a la puerta por donde su dueño se había esfumado, una pequeña gota orbitaba por encima de él; Sonya se armo de valor y se acerca hasta acariciarle el dorso…

- Este…Aurion… ¿El maestro siempre ha sido así de…así de… de…**idiota**?

- . /_muik_/ (Asiente)

Suspira y sigue sacando sus cosas- lo suponía ùú.

**Mientras tanto…con Milo.**

El caballero de la octava casa estampo fuertemente su rostro contra la pared de la cocina, la cual por cierto ya tenia un ENORME agujero, abrió entonces sus profundos ojos…sintiendo que de plano, había hecho el mayor ridículo de toda su no tan santa vida ¡Y en frente de su alumna que era lo peor! Definitivamente, este mal comienzo no le auguraba ningún futuro esperanzador al griego, y si a este presentimiento le aunamos el terrible ego del escorpión, tenemos por resultado, un no muy feliz guerrero.

Lo que nuestro poco inteligente insecto no se ha dado cuenta, es que un aura poderosa se localiza detrás de el, emanado de una silueta femenina que (Con una obvia gota de sudor en sus sienes) que le observa desde la sombras…

- Ehm… ¿Disculpe?

- _idiota…idiota…idiota…_

- ¡Ey! Le estoy hablando…

- _imbécil…en frente de ella… no es posible…_

- ¬¬…

La chica salió de entre las sombras, sus purpúreos ojos destellaron una frialdad desconcertante, miro fijamente al caballero de Escorpio, antes de que una venita pulsara en su cabeza y levantara el puño frente a si… una energía maligna inundo la habitación, y provoco un escalofrío en la espina dorsal del guardián, quien sin muchos ánimos volteo la cabeza, encontrándose así con una adolescente de cabello negro que le miraba como si fuese un completo imb…bueno, que lo miraba como era la mayoría del tiempo.

- ¿Quién eres…?

- Natsuki Leing, vine para ser alumna de Escorpio.

- Oó ¿Tienes solicitud?

- ¬¬ no, encontré el anuncio y quise venir… aunque le aseguro que puedo dar el ancho.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar en ello?

- … -Levanta una mano y las cosas de la cocina comienzan a elevarse- ¿A dónde quiere que las mande?

- De vuelta a su lugar ùú# -Suspira un poco- mira, por mi no creo tener problemas, pero, si entras o no, es algo que deberás ver con el patriarca…

- Vamos.

El como le dieron la noticia a Sonya, prefiero mantenerlo en secreto por el bien de sus saludables e inocentes mentes (¬¬ Eh, perdon ¿Inocentes y _que_...? u.u ni yo me la he creido), ya que fue una escena donde se descubre el **poco** tacto de Milo para con las mujeres y lo peligroso que puede resultar enojar a dos adolescentes nacidas bajo el octavo signo…como sea, por ahora, los dejamos subiendo de mal humor.

**Casa de Acuario…**

Camus, sin duda alguna, me da _miedo_ ¿Se preguntan por qué? Porque aparte de el, no conozco a otra persona que a las 4:00 de la mañana ya este despierto, desayunado y listo para mantenerse en actitud neutral todo el santo día. Fuera de eso, vemos como el santo de Acuario camina lentamente por los pasillos de su casa, acomodando esto o aquello, siempre atento a cualquier detalle que pudiese estorbar en el formal y rígido acomodo de su templo. Al pasar por la cocina, se detiene un segundo mientras su entrecejo se frunce levemente, cierra los ojos y entra a la cocina para instantes después salir con una jarra de agua en la mano, la cual por el curioso empañamiento del que esta siendo victima, podemos suponer que va muy, **MUY** fría… el santo de Acuario continua su camino a través del pasillo principal hasta que detenerse en la sala, donde observa con atención, el placido sueño del caballero del cisne.

- …

Da un par de pasos para atravesar la estancia hasta el lado de su alumno, con cuidado, aparta unos mechones de cabello que caen molestos en la cara del joven…la mirada del caballero se suaviza hasta límites insospechados. Este épico momento de ternura se ve arruinado en el momento en que Camus levanta la jarra de agua y, haciendo honor a su signo, derrama el contenido sobre Hyoga.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

- Buenos días.

Al borde de un paro cardiaco- …bu…buenos días maestro…

¿Verdad que los franceses son adorables?

**Pasillo principal…**

Una vez que el mayor se cercioro que su primer alumno no iba a volver a dormirse, dio media vuelta y salio del lugar, y continuo su camino en dirección al cuarto del joven (En estos momentos ocupado por las recién llegadas aprendizas). La puerta se encontraba cerrada, por lo que Camus no podía ver lo que ocurría adentro…pero nosotros tenemos una ventaja: ser lectores, así que asomemos nuestras cabecitas y veamos como han quedado las chicas…

Andrómeda duerme apoyada en la orilla de la cama, asfixiando entre sus brazos una almohada y tapándose completamente con una cobija…a su lado, ocupando parte del centro, Shadir tiene un cojín sobre la cabeza y, al igual que su compañera, esta envuelta en la cobija que queda. Y no me salgan con eso es exagerado, vamos, consideremos que es la casa de _**Acuario**_…

Regresemos nuestra atención a su sexy maestro. El francés ya lleva como cinco minutos tocando para intentar hacer que se levanten, de haber sido por el, hubiese entrado a despertarlas del mismo modo que al pobre cisne XD pero por respeto a Shadir, que usa la mascara, no atina a ser tan repentino. En fin, yo se que el maestro de la onceava casa es un hielo y que por ende es paciente, pero no dudo que tras otros cinco minutos de estar golpeando la puerta, pierda las ganas de ser cortes con la gente.

La temperatura comienza a bajar de forma un tanto drástica, ante eso, las chicas solo atinan a taparse con mas ahínco…y sigue haciendo cada vez mas frío…finalmente, aunque ellas no lo noten, en el suelo se empieza a formar una delgada capa de hielo que también cubre los muebles, las paredes junto con cualquier cosa que tenga al alcance, aun si esto significo _mucho_ mas frío, no fue el suficiente para levantar a las jóvenes aprendices. Una venita pulso entonces sobre la frente del acuariano, mientras sus recuerdos le mandaban el memo sobre de _que_ material estaban confeccionadas las cobijas del caballero de bronce…

Quien le manda a Hyoga tener gruesas cobijas de piel de oso u.u

Encendiendo de improviso su cosmos, el santo del aguador envió una onda expansiva de frío que atravesó la totalidad de su recinto, los resultados de esto fueron variados; algunos tan nimios como el hecho de que al pato…ehm…cisne se le congelo su café y casi le da una neumonía de tan repentino cambio de ambientes (Admitámoslo, el chico es resistente al frío, pero NO es el clon de Camus) pasando a otros mucho mas importantes, como el que las cobijas y en si todo el cuarto de Hyoga se congelo en cuestión de segundos.

**-** **¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

- (A través de la puerta) Buenos días Andrómeda, buenos días Shadir. Tienen diez minutos para estar listas y en la cocina, con permiso.

Los pasos del caballero se escucharon alejándose de ahí…lindos, floridos y muy maleducados pensamientos fluyeron durante algunos instantes por las mentes de ambas jovencitas. Pero como buenas personas de Acuario, no le dieron más importancia…por el momento.

**Comedor.**

- Bien, en cuanto acaben de desayunar partiremos al coliseo…

Una enorme gota de sudor cayo por las sienes de las dos aprendices, sin embargo, antes de poder caer al suelo, la inocente gotita quedo reducida a un mísero trozo de hielo. Andy se estiro en la silla y miro a Shadir…luego de un rato de silencio.

- ¿Por qué usas la mascara?

- Porque la considero el símbolo de la libertad de una amazona.

- Es raro…

- Lo sé.

Insertar un laargoo silencio, y como que vamos notando que la segunda aprendiza de Acuario es alguien de pocas palabras. Ambas desayunaban en el comedor, ya que Camus amablemente había indicado que ellos estarían bien en la cocina…no fue una comida así que digamos espectacular, todo lo contrario, se componía de frutas y leche (Todo un dietético u.u). Por ello mismo, no tardaron demasiado en finalizar…

- Maestro Camus, ya estamos listas.

- Entonces vámonos, no quiero perder más tiempo aquí.

Dicho y hecho, los cuatro comenzaron el descenso con el caballero al frente, Shadir detrás de él y Andy platicando con Hyoga.

- Oye Hyoga… ¿El maestro siempre es así de…frío?

- No… es **mucho** peor.

- …………………………………………….

**Casa de Piscis.**

El silencio que cae sobre piscis le hace ver como un oasis en el santuario, sin embargo, cuando se observa con más atención, uno se da cuenta de que es porque los tres habitantes actuales del recinto se encuentran total y llanamente _dormidos_. A la derecha, Guardiana abraza a su maestro, con la mascara un tanto torcida por no habérsela quitado en toda la noche; en el centro, Afrodita suspira entre sueños, bien acomodado entre sus las dos niñas y por ultimo, Carolina, que Zeus ira a saber de que tanto habla mientras duerme. Una estampa bastante dulce a decir verdad…ya que son los primeros que no se están intentando matar a la primera oportunidad.

En fin, de fuentes muy confiables, puedo decirles que los del doceavo signo son por excelencia unos dormilones de primera. Y como por ahí dicen que la excepción confirma la regla, tendremos que indicar que Afrodita tiene unas costumbres matutinas más que envidiables, cosa que aunque eso no le impide tener sus "cinco minutos más", tampoco indica que sea flojo. Por lo que tenemos a un fresco caballero abriendo los ojos en medio del calor de su cama…mira a ambos lados y se queda un segundo reflexionando sobre las personitas que están a sus costados, una vez que su memoria comienza a trabajar correctamente, sonríe y se levanta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

- n.n un baño y luego las despierto…

(**N/A: **Comienzo a envidiar e estas dos ¬¬) El sueco desapareció entonces hacia el baño de su casa, y no sé que más habrá pasado…hasta que salio de ahí completamente limpio, cambiado y hermoso para variar XD. Se acerco a las dos jóvenes y las miro con atención.

- Veamos… ¿A quien despierto primero?

Después de discutir un rato consigo mismo (Y de notar que de las dos, Karo tenia el sueño demasiado pesado) se puso al lado de Guardiana y le sacudió un poco, antes de fijarse bien y acomodarle primero su mascara.

- (Se inclina) ¿Guardiana? Despierta pequeña…

- …mmm -.- cinco… cinco…

- Ni uno Guardiana, ya es hora de despertarnos.

- …hnn… -.o ¿Eh? (Sonrisa enorme) XD latha mhath!!!

A velocidades superiores a las que uno se imagina, la española se arroja contra su maestro y lo asfixia en medio de un abrazo tan fuerte, que haría retroceder al mismísimo Hades y sus espectros. Y mientras el caballero de piscis lucha por recuperar el acceso de oxigeno a sus pulmones, tenemos a una niña muy feliz, muy despierta, y MUY pescada de su cuello que no parece tomar en cuenta el fallo en el sistema respiratorio de su maestro.

Por favor, ahora prestemos atención a esto: como todo buen santo dorado, el sueco tiene (En la mayoría de las circunstancias) unas reacciones un poco neuróticas ante los acercamientos repentinos, así que lo menos que podemos esperar de él, es que intente deshacerse de su "agresor"… y no del modo mas inteligente XD sino que se puso a dar vueltas intentando soltarse. Y claro, dado el principio de la fuerza centrifuga…………ambos cayeron en la cama, justamente encima de Karo, que reacciono tras recibir encima **todo** el peso de dos personas tuvo la brillante (Y muy esperada) reacción de abrir los ojos de golpe y…

- . **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!**

- G.G **Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**

**- **XD **buenos díaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!**

Si alguien por ahí escucho un grito que de tan potente se escucho hasta el Ática, fueron cortesía de Afrodita de Piscis y su prole.

**Desayunador.**

- ToT es que… yo siempre saludo así…

- Jaja... ya no te preocupes Guardiana, yo no estoy molesto… aunque n.nU no estoy segura que Carolina opine lo mismo.

- ¬¬# Khzzzzzzzz…

- (Cara de perrito) Perdón… T.T

- ¬¬# Khzzzzzzzz…

Afrodita se inclino para calmar a Karo, cosa que consiguió sin muchos problemas; terminando su saludable desayuno, y es que hay que admitir que Afrodita **adora** mantenerse en línea, incluso a la hora de comer. La alegría de este signo, quedo en claro desde ese momento, mientras platicaban y reían sin disimulo, claro, esto no le quitaba lo espantado al maestro, lo enojada a Carolina o lo apenada a Guardiana pero dejémoslo de lado, quiero que al menos UNA casa, tenga un desayuno como Zeus manda.

Al terminar, el mas hermoso de los doce caballeros se levanto y les hizo una seña a sus alumnas; por cierto, si alguien se pregunta _como_ _**demonios**_ le hizo Guardi para desayunar con ellos O.O, creo que fue cosa de la mascara, la cual estaba hecha de modo que pudiese abrirla para dejar la boca al descubierto…al parecer, cosas de ella y una especificación que había solicitado, fuera de ahí no tengo idea. Ehem…retomando el tema…tras la indicación de su maestro, ambas se levantaron.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer maestro?

- Bueno, nada mejor como correr un poco para hacer digestión (Sonrisa radiante) así que bajaremos corriendo hasta el coliseo y de regreso n.n

- O.O eh…ehh…EHH¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

- Es mi rutina diaria, por tanto, estas obligada…además, es parte del entrenamiento n.n así que aguanta como Guardiana- se gira a la aludida- ¿No es…? O.o ¿Guardi?

- o.o uhh… ¿Le digo algo?

- Si, adelante.

Señala hacia adelante- O.O creo que le darán la armadura a quien aguante estas escaleras.

Insertar una gotita de sudor por favor. El guardián de los dos peces le dio un zape a su primera alumna y jalo consigo a las dos chicas, murmurando para si mismo un franco y lastimero: "Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí".

¿Y saben algo más?

Comparto su opinión XD

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capitulo:**

_- ¿Y todas estas jóvenes?- Shion les miro sorprendido- ¿Me dirán quienes son…?_

_Un incomodo silencio cayo entonces sobre todos los presentes…demonios, y ahora ¿Cómo le decían que eran __**mas**__ aprendices? Tomando en cuenta su "ejemplar" reacción la noche pasada…esto no se veía nada, __nada__, fácil._

**Notas finales:** JAJAJA ¡Tráguensela! XD Digan lo que quieran AUN es viernes (11:43 PM pero aun Viernes n.nU) ¡Y no pueden llamarme Alejandro! XD JAJAJA…ehem u.u bueno, ya fue mucho. Como sea, ya actualice, pero les aviso o próximamente me voy de viaje, así que tal vez ande fuera de un rato y cuando vuelva, volveré para continuar otros proyectos así que tal vez me tarde un poco en traer el próximo capitulo. Y ahora, lo de siempre: Datos de la alumna de Cáncer.

**Catherine**

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 10 de Julio.

**Ojos**: Castaños.

**Cabello**: Castaños

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Cáncer.

**Ataques**: Dulzura extrema XD y sacar de quicio a su maestro, aun **sin** proponérselo.

_Sehnen uns wir!!_


	8. Chapter 6

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

Cap: VI

**Notas de la Aneko:**

Me amenazaron!!! ¬¬ Jidhah, la verdad ya me das miedo. Esta parte debía de ir escrita en el capitulo anterior, sin embargo gracias al consejo de una de las aprendices, ha quedado como capitulo aparte…

Oó y como no creo tener nada mas que decir XD ¡¡Nos Vemos!!

_&&SolamenteTuestasenmimente&&peronoesamor&&tuestasenmicorazon&&porquesoloenmismanos&&hazdemorir&&_

**Subiendo hacia el Patriarca.**

_**Madre de Dios Oó que panda de…!**_

¿Donde nos quedamos¡Ah si! En el momento exacto en que el psicotico caballero del cangrejo decidio que no era tan mala idea tener aprendices y dandose cuenta de que la nueva tenia un caracter mas afin con el suyo, opto por hacer la de mimo y aun que no dijo nada, salio de su templo, ascendiendo en compañia de Catherine y la otra hacia el recinto de Atenea...ahora, nos ubicams en las escaleras.

- Señor Maestro Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- ¬¬ falta mucho.

- n.n ¡Gracias!

- ¡¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!

El grito tomo por sorpresa a Angsinat, quien dio un leve respingo antes de mirar incrédula a su futuro maestro y a la única persona del mundo que NO aparenta ser del cuarto signo. Estira sus manos respirando el aire del santuario, un aire lleno de vida, de emociones, un aire antiguo que parece renovarse…en cierto punto, el caballero de Cáncer se adelanta para ver si no tendrán problemas en Leo y las deja solas, subiendo a su paso. La pequeña castaña se giro sonriendo bajo su mascara.

- ¿Vamos a ser compañeras?

- Ehh…si.

- (La mira fijamente) Entonces solo me queda algo por hacer.

La recién llegada retrocede lentamente, previendo cualquier cosa que quiera hacerle su curiosa compañía, tras la mascara, los ojos de Kitty brillan con la fuerza de una estrella…sus piernas se doblan y brinca hacia Angsinat.

Un minuto de silencio………...……la muchacha abre los ojos (Que cerro como reflejo ante la caída) y se encuentra siendo tiernamente abrazada por una joven dos años menor.

- Bienvenida!

Bajo la mascara, una mueca de sonrisa se reflejo durante algunos segundos. Ambas se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas; que en el caso de Kitty era la túnica blanca de entrenamiento, mientras que Angsinat llevaba todavía un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto sucio por la caminata hasta el santuario y una camiseta negra holgada.

- Oye… ¿Por qué le llamas así al maestro?

- Porque el respeto es ante todo, por tanto el es "señor", luego de eso es mi "maestro", continuamos con su nombre "Mascara de la Muerte" y finalizamos con su designación "de Cáncer".

- Así que entonces queda "Señor Maestro Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer" ¿No es así?

- n.n

Bien, misterio resuelto, aunque creo que aquel nombrecito va a estar un poco largo XD y mientras dejamos a estas chicas subiendo las escaleras con esfuerzo nos dirigimos a la casa de Leo, donde Mascara se encuentra en estos momentos mirando incrédulo los grandes y marrones ojos que le observan desde atrás de su leonino compañero.

- ¿Es…en serio?

- u.u Si, llego esta misma mañana diciendo un montón de cosas sin mucho sentido que no venían al caso.

- ¿Y? La aceptaras.

- Resulta que **existe** una solicitud llenada bajo su nombre.

- Err… ¿Puedo verla?

El pálido y contrariado rostro del león dorado frunció una mueca mientras sacaba un arrugado papel de su bolsillo y se lo tendía al caballero de la cuarta casa, quien lo tomo sin mucho cuidado…

**Aprendiz de Caballero**

**Este oficio ha sido expedido para beneficio del Santuario Ateniense. Aquellos que le reciban deberán cumplir con lo estipulado. Favor de escribir con letra legible.**

**Nombre: **Ainara

**Edad: **16, para 17. Aunque hay veces que me gustaría tener 60 así ya no tendría que pensar en trabajar ni traer hijos a este mundo para que… (Borrón)

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **15 de Agosto…aunque ¿Estamos hablando de cuando salí de mi mamá o de cuando entre en ella? Porque entonces tendríamos que retrasar unos meses y yo no podría ser del signo que soy y eso me llevaría a pensar en otro titulo… (Nuevo borrón)

**Titulo a Aspirar: **Amazona de Leo…o un león, me gustan los gatitos, o los felinos. Mi mami una vez me dijo que los segundos son algo más agresivos que los primeros y por ello no me compraron uno para mi cumpleaños. Yo no lo creo así, los gatitos sean grandes o chicos son monos y… (_Otro _borrón)

**Razones para entrar a la orden: **para defender a mi gatita de los males de este mundo. La última vez que Poseidón despertó y se le dio por inundar todo mi pobre gatita por poco y se ahoga.

**Habilidades ha resaltar: **hablar mucho, darle de comer a mi gatita, ponerme panza arriba a mirar el cielo, comer un pastel en tres minutos, dormirme en clase en menos de 7 segundos (varia según el profesor) ponerme panza arriba…no momento, eso ya lo puse, eh¿Qué sigue? Ah, si, mirar tele con un solo ojo por que el otro esta en la computadora, mover los deditos de mis pies. Tirarme de una pendiente y sufrir solo dos fracturas. ¡Ah! Y también soy buena en medicina, pero no creo que eso importe.

**Aprendiz, aspirante al rango de Caballero de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, a partir de que este formulario sea entregado, usted estará a las órdenes de nuestra Diosa. **

**Bienvenido al Santuario de Atenea de los Ojos Grises, Divinidad de la Sabiduría y Protectora de la Paz en este mundo.**

Una gota de sudor, grande y brillante, orbito las sienes de un incrédulo caballero de Cáncer. Mascar de la Muerte respiro un par de veces antes de mirar de nuevo a su compañero y a la personita que tenia detrás, cerro los ojos para procesar mejor la información…una vez que lo hizo, sus orbes brillaron al redirigir su punto de visión a la cara del atribulado caballero de Leo.

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

- ¡¡NO TE RIAS, MALDITO CRUSTACEO!!

- AJAJAJAJAJAJA jajajajaja… -Se apoya en la columna mas cercana- jajajaja… estúpido remedo de león… jajaja… que poca… vergüenza contigo… JAJAJA

- ¬¬ Ey, primero respira y luego deja de insultarme.

Una vez calmado el cuarto caballero, se dispuso a continuar con una "delicada" sarta de groserías y burlas, hasta que vio el ligero tic en la ceja de su vecino: Al parecer, poco antes de haberse calmado por completo, sus alumnas habían alcanzado a llegar.

Ahora es el turno del león.

- ¿Me explicas esto?

- Llego en la mañana, no tiene solicitud pero a mi parecer tiene más carácter que Catherine, así que decidí darle una oportunidad.

- (Silba) como digas… supongo que nos tocara subir juntos. Vámonos Ainara.

- n.n ¡¡AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLAAAAAAAAARGHH!!! **(¡PACK!) **X.x…

(Mis condolencias al pilar XD) El grupo, ahora compuesto por dos caballeros, una alumna y dos recién llegadas, comienza su ascenso hacia la casa de la virgen. El tramo no fue difícil de franquear, por lo que entraron al sexto recinto con un suspiro, sintiendo la calma que reinaba en ese templo…calma que pronto se vio irrumpida por un ruido tan poco común como llamativo.

Ambos guerreros corrieron en dirección al recinto principal…solo para encontrarse con Shaka en el suelo, siendo ayudado por una de sus alumnas, junto a un pilar, Shun reía (Sin ánimos de ofender) ante el accidente, recargándose contra el hombro de Sassha. Bien, omitiendo que el caballero más cercano a Dios estaba en el suelo, la escena no se veía muy fuera de lo habitual…si no fuese por…

- ¡Shaka!

- Ah…buenos días Leo, Cáncer… ¿Quiénes son las jóvenes que os acompañan? No les recuerdo.

- Bien podríamos decirte lo mismo _Barbie_ ¿Quién demonios es ella?

La mano del cangrejo señalaba a Jidhah. Shaka movió su cabeza un segundo, antes de acercarse al cuarto caballero y golpearlo en señal de que **NADIE** podía ofenderle o hablar de forma tan ruda a una de **SUS** alumnas…o en este caso a un futura aprendiz. Se hicieron las presentaciones, y comenzaron su camino a la casa de Libra, sin embargo en las escaleras, se toparon con una presencia _más_ que enojada que la propia Saori cuando no encontraba un vestido que le quedara.

Dokho de Libra, el antiguo maestro, bajaba hecho una furia las escaleras sin prestar siquiera un poco de atención a su alrededor; su aspecto (Mas que lamentable) daba a entender un conflicto reciente entre sus alumnas, las cuales bajaban lívidas de espanto junto al dragón…va, que tan mala era la vibra que despedía el guerrero de la séptima casa que cuando pasaron a su lado, no pudieron menos que sentir pena de quienes le acompañaban. Ainara lo mira larga y tendidamente mientras su cerebro imparte un soliloquio de cómo reaccionar; Angsinat suspiro con pesadez y Jidhah ignoro olímpicamente esta aparición…los maestros por su parte, solo temblaron…

Ende, la casa de la balanza estaba vacía…a excepción de un tigre siberiano que les miro desde la mitad del templo. La allegada a Leo salio corriendo hacia el en cuanto lo vio.

- ¡¡GATOTEEEEEEEEEE!!

Insertar gota de sudor…el tigre salta del espanto y comienza a ser correteado por la castaña. Las miradas de todos caen en Aioria que al notarse aludido, comienza a perseguir a su alumna, teniendo por resultado que tras la carrera, se encontraron directamente en la casa de Escorpio, mas precisamente con su caballero protector, su alumna y para la ahora poca sorpresa de todos, una joven desconocida…el insecto se gira a verlos, levantando una ceja.

- ¡¿Pues cuantos nuevos llegaron al Santuario?!

La pelinegra que estaba con el parpadeo antes de responder- Hn… (Cruza los brazos) tengo entendido que nos encontramos unas cinco afuera de las doce casas.

Shaka- ¿Y como habéis pasado las casas anteriores sin ser detectadas?

Jidhah lo miro con calma- ¿Sabéis que los caballeros dorados dormís **muy** profundamente?

_**N/A: Jajaja, la cara de los dorados debe estar de foto XD**_

Comenzaron el ascenso a la casa de Sagitario, hacia poco que habían visto como la armadura del centauro salía convertida en centella en dirección al templo patriarcal, lo que les hacia suponer que algo extraño había de estar pasando en su recinto.

Adentro del mencionado templo, Seiya y la recién llegada Ulliana seguían en su "categórico" análisis de la situación…como el lector ya habrá notado anteriormente, esto puede significar que revelaron detalles importantísimos como…sus nombres, su género, sus edades y cosas por el estilo n.nU así que una vez que entraron, no había mucho que decir.

Milo- ¡PONY¡¿Qué hace ella…?! -Piensa un segundo y cuenta a las aprendices nuevas- u.u mejor no me digas.

- ¡¡AINARA!!

- ¡¡ULLIANA!!

**¡¡¡PAAAAAASSS!!!**

Ambas- X.x ¡Huaaaaaaaaaaaa!

En un abrazo de miedo, ambas adolescentes rodaron por el suelo del templo…y rodaron y rodaron y rodaron…hasta que Mascara puso el pie para detenerlas. Al levantarse, pudieron notar que ambas eran terriblemente parecidas…como si fueran…

- ¿Gemelas?

- ¿Eh? (Ulliana giro la vista) ¡Ah! Si… Ulliana Sagitariana es la no tan feliz portadora de Ainara, su gemela nacida con cuatro meses de diferencia (A Seiya) o.o mejor apunta eso…

El Pegaso en seguida anoto un par de garabatos en su libreta y se quedo pensando seriamente en si "gemela" iba con G o con J. Por su lado, los otros guardianes hicieron señas de que se levantaran para proseguir su camino, por lo menos, ahora estaban seguros de que no habría ninguna sorpresa extra en las casas siguientes.

Pasaron junto a Shura (Quien tropezó en las escaleras por andar volteando a ver la extraña comitiva) y el grupo de Camus se detuvo al verlos pasar junto a ellos…por un segundo, la fría expresión del maestro concordó con sus alumnas: Desconcierto; por su lado, el grupo de Afrodita paso corriendo escaleras abajo, con Carolina mas dormida que despierta y Guardiana al borde de un paro respiratorio (XD)

El templo del patriarca se elevo majestuoso ante los ojos de todos aquellos que subían, el guardia de las puertas abrió con algo de extrañeza en el rostro; no era normal que los dorados subieran al recinto en las mañanas, mucho menos ahora que deberían estar entrenando a sus aprendices…a todo esto ¿Qué hacían ellas ahí? Nopes, este pobre guarda no entiende nada de nada.

Shion, gracias a la oportuna llegada de la novena armadura, ya les esperaba en su trono; sin embargo, quería ver sus reacciones, saber que le dirían para excusar a esas jóvenes de su presencia y sobre todo…quería vengarse de todos los _amables_ comentarios que le habían hecho la noche anterior.

- Bienvenidos caballeros dorados, debo admitir que me sorprende su visita…- les mira sorprendido- ¿Y todas estas jóvenes que no tengo el placer conocer?

Silbidos y uno que otro santo admirando las losas sobre las que estaba parado, pero eso si, de responderle al patriarca **ni quien se acuerde**. El lemuriano se recuesta en su trono, sonriendo satisfecho al ver las caras que sus "niños" ponen…así que eleva un poco su voz y se levanta con dignidad.

- ¿Me dirán quienes son…?

Un incomodo silencio cayo entonces sobre todos los presentes…demonios, y ahora ¿Cómo le decían que eran **mas** aprendices? Tomando en cuenta su reacción la noche pasada…esto no se veía nada, nada, fácil.

La palabra la tomo entonces Natsuki, quien miraba un tanto embobada al patriarca, pero por ahora eso no importa (Y de todos modos XD ¿Quién **no** babea por Su Excelencia?). Una vez cerca de Shion, miro al suelo y en seguida a quien tenia al frente…

- Yo soy Natsuki Leing, vine aquí para ser aprendiza de Escorpio…

Y ya puesto el ejemplo…

- Jidhah Khadaar, vine para convertirme en alumna de Virgo.

Al mismo tiempo- Ulliana Sagitariana y Ainara, presentándose para ser alumnas de Sagitario y Leo!!

- Angsinat Et, aspiro a ser aprendiz de Cáncer.

Riéndose para sus adentros, el antiguo caballero de Aries franqueo las escaleras y observo atentamente a las jóvenes, fijándose de vez en cuando en las expresiones que ponían los caballeros cada vez que parecía detenerse. Finalmente, se dio por satisfecho y giro sobre sus talones para enfrentar a los santos dorados.

- ¿Y bien…que opinan de eso?

Aioria rió nervioso mientras entregaba la solicitud de Ainara, al menos ella tenia una forma legal de entrar a la orden…cosa con la que el patriarca se dio por satisfecho, sin embargo, los otros tres caballeros solo pudieron tragar saliva cuando se les quedo viendo. Shaka alego que no se consideraba capaz de rechazar a alguien con deseos de aprender, Mascara se refirió al carácter considerando a la nueva como una persona mas capaz de resistir el entrenamiento y Milo dijo que si porque…si O.o

- Bien, bien… ahora entiendo…sin embargo- Mira a Seiya- vamos a ver que me dice este borrico u.u

Ante esto, el oriental parpadea pensando (o.O eso es posible?) un poco…instantes después, se prende un foquito por encima de su cabeza y saca de su bolsillo lo que parece un trozo de papel, arrugado y lleno de jugo, que le entrega a Shion con cara de satisfacción plena por su inteligencia…

_N/A: ¬¬ ¿Yo dije eso? O.o_

…el susodicho papelito, que más parece servilleta vieja que otra cosa, resulto ser nada más y nada menos que una de las solicitudes. El patriarca miro atentamente todo lo escrito mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca, finalmente, doblo con cuidado el formulario, lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y regreso su atención a la gemela de Ainara.

- ¿Ulliana, verdad? (Asentimiento) mira, por mi no habría ningún problema en que entrases a la orden pero… me temo… que…

- n.n ¿Qué cosa?

- Que el caballero que seria tu maestro, esta muerto desde hace 15 años.

- O.O ¡¿?! T.T pobecito… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Caballero de Sagitario, Aiolos.

Una voz resonó desde la puerta del templo- ¿Me hablan?

Blancos como el papel, los caballeros dorados giraron la vista hacia el origen de aquella respuesta. Frente a ellos, la figura del guardián del centauro se encuentra felizmente recargada contra el pilar mas cercano; no, no es el Aiolos que recordaban de 14 años…es ya un adulto; la armadura, en cuanto reconoció a su dueño, partió rauda hacia el para ensamblarse en su cuerpo, Seiya parpadeo de nuevo y sonrió mientras saludaba, por su lado, los _valientes_ caballeros de Atenea ya estaban al borde de un paro cardiaco…digo, no todos los días ves a alguien que creías muerto frente a ti 9.9 es lógico que se hayan asustado; Aioria, por suerte, fue el primero que reencontró su voz…

- ¿Hermano? O.O

- ¡Hola! Me alegra ver que conseguiste la armadura de Leo…

Milo se acerca a el y lo levanta del cuello de a camisa, mirándole con ojos desorbitados mientras lo sacude, en espera de descubrir que todo es un sueño, que el sigue dormido, que jamás paso lo de las aprendices…hasta que una certera patada del Sagitario le hizo que ver que era real, **dolorosamente** real.

- ¡Tu estabas MUERTO!

- o.o no es cierto…- Mira alrededor y sonríe- déjenme explicarles, cuando huía con Atenea en brazos, todos saben que Shura me tiro por un barranco poco después de haber dejado a la pequeña en brazos de aquel sujeto japonés…pues bien, la caída **NO** me mato, solo quede inconsciente.

- ¡¿Y porque no regresaste?!

- ¬¬ me creían un traidor y querían matarme ¿Tu hubieras regresado?

- u.u nop.

- Al despertar, pensé que lo mejor seria, en vez de volver al santuario a que me mataran, ir a continuar _ciertos_ asuntos que aun tenia pendientes ñ.ñ hasta hace poco, sentí que el cosmos de Atenea me llamaba y decidí volver.

Shion- Bueno, pues entonces aquí tienes- Empuja a Ulliana contra el- ella es tu nueva alumna.

- (Desconcierto) ¿Otro?

- ¿Eh¿Cómo que otro? Ahh…- Se golpea la frente- ¿Te refieres a Seiya verdad?

- No… me refiero a…

En ese instante, un relámpago ilumino las mentes de todos los santos dorados, uno a uno, se detuvieron en sus actividades mientras un recuerdo en común azotaba contra ellos con la fuerza de la furia de Zeus. ¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿En que momento…?

**¡¡SE HABIAN OLVIDADO DE ESAS PERSONAS!!**

**Continuara…**

XD ¡Terminado! En fin, próximamente, la invasión femenina se vera en peligro!! Supongo que me he tardado demasiado para un capitulo tan corto pero ¿Saben que? O.O no me importa xD** jajaja**. Si se preguntan porque saque la solicitud de Ainara, bueno XD es que estaba divertida (El que lo niegue ¬¬ no tiene sentido del humor) y nada mas por decir algo y llenar este espacio, si, la solicitud de Ulliana era MUY parecida a la de su hermana.

Supuestamente debería ponerles los datos de alumnos de Leo, pero como en los primeros capítulos no llego ninguno (Hasta ahora que llego Ainara) los dejo con los datos de las aprendices de Virgo.

**Mara**

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: No confirmada.

**Ojos**: Café claro.

**Cabello**: Castaño claro.

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Virgo.

**Ataques**: Carácter fuerte XD y si eso no es un ataque ¬¬ intenten meterse con alguien así.

-------------------------------

**Sassha Le Moon**

**Edad**: 18 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 09 Septiembre

**Ojos**: Café oscuro

**Cabello**: Café oscuro

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Virgo.

**Ataques**: Poderes mentales (Telekinesia, telepatía, etc.), controla el fuego y la tierra.

_¡¡Senhen uns wir!! Nos vemos. __**Hisoka Aneko no Géminis.**_


	9. PseudoOmake

Saga- ¿Pseudo-Omake?

Hisoka- u.u yep…

- ¿Y eso que es?

- Un omake que intenta serlo pero no lo consigue y termina siendo una vil parodia de lo que debió haber sido.

- ¿Y a que viene entonces la existencia de este _pseudo_-omake?

- A que tengo que dar un aviso a las aprendices.

- ¿Y que hago yo aquí?

- ñ.ñ protegerme…

- ¿De…?

- o.o de ellas.

- ¿Por…?

- u.u porque no creo que se sientan muy felices de lo que voy a decirles…

**Omake…o cosa que intenta parecerlo o.O**

Las aprendices (Conocidas y desconocidas XD) se encuentran en el coliseo, sentadas, aburridas y esperando a que cierta personita se dignara a aparecer. Dos hors después, entra la orden dorada en pleno y Hisoka detrás de ellos…peor no es la que ellas conocen, de orejas felinas y manía por maltratar a sus profesores, es otra persona de aspecto totalmente humano que camina con un lápiz en la boca y un montón de papelitos en las manos.

Se detiene la procesión y la otra observa a sus compañeras mientras comienza a desplegar una enorme pancarta frente a sus ojos:

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

_**Posible Reedición**_

Por algunas cuestiones referentes a la organización del fic, numero de aprendices y detalles en la trama, estoy considerando editar la historia. Esto significaría borrar lo que ya esta publicado y reiniciar el fic con sus debidas modificaciones. Para esto, sin embargo, necesito saber su opinión:

- Si a la mayoría de las aprendices, les agrada la manera en que esta historia se esta desarrollando; la edición no se llevara a cabo.

- Si a la mayoría de las aprendices no les molesta la idea de hacer los ajustes planeados, la reedición comenzara dentro de poco.

Lo que hay que resaltar es que estos cambios a la historia, no solo me harían muy feliz, sino que posiblemente, me den la oportunidad de agilizar un poco mas la trama del fanfic.

De todas maneras esto no es decisión mía sino de ustedes.

**Sin más que decir:**

_**Hisoka Aneko, autora.**_

El silencio inundo el coliseo…las aprendices miraban lo escrito meditando sus respuestas…

_Continuara…_

**- **ToT te lo dije, van a matarme.

- u.u pues si… pero ¿Por qué "_continuara_"?

- u.u porque después de recibir todas las respuestas, publicare otro pseudo-omake donde se comunique la decisión tomada.

- Ah…vale, será mejor que comiences a correr.

- X.x NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Desaparece en el horizonte)


	10. PseudoOmakeII

Kanon- ¿Otro?

- u.u Yep

Saga- ¿Para?

- Dar el resultado…

Ambos- O.O

- o.o bueno, supuestamente esta cosa se iba a publicar hace unas semanas, pero por cuestión de tiempo y compromisos no pude…¬¬ además de que a mi USB le dio por irse de parranda y regreso lo suficientemente peda como para no poder hacer nada inteligente en días.

Kanon- o.o pero supongo que también te convenía a ti.

- u.u pues si, como la ven…

Saga- ¬¬ por cierto, Carolina me cae mal.

- -O- no te quejes conmigo, esa es muy su opinión.

**Continuación de la cosa que debió ser un omake y no lo consiguió…**

El silencio continúo en lo duro la toma de decisiones por parte de las alumnas, finalmente, pasaron el conteo a la autora (Que seguía cobardemente escondida detrás de cuanto dorado hallase) y esta se subió en Aldebarán para dar a conocer los resultados:

- Atención, damas, caballeros y cosas indefinidas xD por lo que se observa en las respuestas, a muchas de ustedes no les molesta la reedición y prefieren que así sea… ò.O aunque al parecer a un número similar, les parece que hay demasiado alumnos y eso o.o ¿Eso que tiene que ver? O.ó aclaro que yo nunca dije que iba a eliminar aprendices!

Hubo algunos murmullos mientras la responsable del alboroto se confundía con sus pensamientos. Saga miro de MUY mala manera a Carolina y esta se puso a silbar con cara inocente, Afrodita por su parte, buscaba su zapato…

La espera comenzaba a ser tediosa cuando por fin, la Neko levanto la cabeza.

- n.n ¡LISTO!

Todas- ¡¿Y bien?!

- n.n dos mas dos son cuatro…

**CAIDA GENERAL**. Las aprendices con menos aguante (Temperamentalmente hablando (-.- y no son pocas)), ya se preparaban para asesinar a la gata miedosa…pero esta fue un pelo más rápida que ellas y se escondió atrás de un sujeto muy parecido a Hades.

- ¬0¬ ya nadie puede hacer una broma!!

- ùúU Mejor diles la respuesta antes de que te linchen.

- ToT pobecita de yo…

_**¡¡EL CORREOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**_

El cartero llego y le entrego un sobre a la Aneko, quien tras comprobar que no era ni una carta-bomba, ni cuentas de hacienda, ni un mensaje de su tía abuela, ni la boleta escolar…lo abrió y de su interior saco lo que precia ser la impresión de un e-mail, lo releyó y suspiro asintiendo. Guardo su papelito y alacio un poco su cabello, buscando las palabras exactas para comunicar la decisión que acaba de tomar; finalmente, saco un cartel en blanco y escribió lo siguiente:

"SE CANSELA..."

- o.ó ¿can**S**ela?... ToT Saga-senseeeeeei… ya me equivoque ¿Verdad?

- u.u seh.

- ò.ó que chasco. (Quema el cartel y saca uno nuevo)

"SE CANCELA LA REEDICIÓN DE S.S.A."

- n.n

En el instante en que lo cuelga, un grito unánime surgió desde la parte de atrás del grupo de aprendices. Los dorados se taparon un oído mientras la otra se giraba riendo entre nerviosa y neuróticamente…

- n.n (Saca su mail) Me ha convencido.

Kanon- ¿De quien es?

- ¬¬ ya lo sabrás luego.

- ¿Pues que dice?

- -O- ejem….

"_(…) ¡¿Acaso estas __**IMBECIL**__?! De todas las decisiones __**estúpidas**__ que haz tomado en tu vida, esta tiene que ser la __**PEOR**__ (…) Hazlo si quieres, pero te lo voy a decir así¿Crees que tu cerebro __sea capaz__ de reescribir la historia? Si para un capitulo te tardas __**MESES**__, ya me imagino cuanto será para volver a empezarla (…) Por esto mismo __**so-tarada**__, deja de hacer __**idioteces**__ y mejor __sigue escribiendo__."_

- n.n y tiene razón, mi cerebro no se siente capaz y mi musa ni se diga. Así que mejor dejémosle por las buenas seguir por donde va y:

_**A todas las que leyeron el P-O y respondieron**_: Gracias por la molestia, perdonen acabar decidiendo esto.

_**A todas las que leyeron el P-O y no respondieron**_: ¬¬ a eso se le llama weba ¿Sabían?

_**A todas las que no leyeron P-O**_: ¬¬ eso no tiene más que un nombre, y no pienso decirlo porque ofendo.

En ese mismo instante, la minina sale corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello…

**FIN de la cosa que…bueno, ustedes saben.**

u.u bien, ya esta dicho, la historia continua tal y como va. El mail no me llego como tal, si no que todo eso me lo dijeron por MSN ToT y francamente, creo que estoy de acuerdo. La persona que me convenció, la conocerán pronto…

Sin más que decir, los invito a que lean el Capitulo 7 de Se Solicitan Aprendices…¬0¬ y tómense la condenada molestia de poner un review, que no me mato escribiendo idioteces para nada ò.ó


	11. Chapter 7a

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

Cap: VII

**Notas de la Aneko:**

(Entra envuelta en una cobija (Si, estoy resfriada ToT)) ¬¬ soy la Reina del Misterio… o al menos se plantear una duda interesante **jajaja**… en fin, como en el capitulo pasado hablamos de algunos signos en especial:

**Este capitulo contendrá lo ocurrido a las casas de: ARIES, TAURO, GÉMINIS, LIBRA, CAPRICORNIO y PISCIS.** Duda y sugerencias, pues ahí me las dicen.

O.O Nopes, y no se me ocurre nada más inteligente que decir XD

_&&Yomorícomomineralymehiceplanta&&morícomoplantaymelevantecomoanimal&&morícomoanimalyerahombre&&¿Porquedebotemeralamuerte?&&_

**Aries**.

Dejamos a nuestros carneros bajando hacia el coliseo, totalmente ignorantes de la reciente llegada de las aprendices. Loreley iba llamando la atención de cuanto guardia y caballero se encontraban por el camino, con Winyfhet logrando el mismo efecto con sus alas; exactamente detrás de ellas, Kiki trota para mantenerle el ritmo a los pasos de su maestro… al parecer, no pasara nada fuera de lo común. Pero el lemuriano esta intranquilo, desde hace no poco que viene teniendo la sensación de que olvida algo…algo importante que tenia que hacer; observa al niño y a las jóvenes que caminan frente a el y siente que no esta bien que _algo_ falta ahí.

- "Muy bien Mu, aquí hay algo extraño" – Piensa detenidamente- "_**Algo**_ haz tenido la puntada de olvidar y no esta bien" ùú

- o.o Maestro ¿Se siente bien?

- ¿Eh? Ahh, no es nada Winyfhet, no es nada- Sacude la cabeza- es que tengo la curiosa sensación de que olvide un detalle importante…aunque…

El caballero levanto la mirada y se dedico a ver el cielo mordiendo su labio inferior; Loreley se giro para ver la escena, Kiki a su lado comenzaba a patear piedras (Imaginarias o no) como augurio de un laaargooo rato de aburrimiento tras el extravío de su maestro.

- Adelantémonos

Loreley- ¿Por qué?

- u.u se va a tardar.

- Como tú digas…_duende_.

- O.O ¡¿EHH?!

- (Sonriente) Lo estuve pensando anoche ñ.ñ y decidí que de ahora en adelante tu serás "_duende"_!! –Le alborota el cabello- de cariño claro esta, no quiero ofenderte n.n

- Ah… bueno.

Ambos siguen en su observación del maestro durante unos instantes, suspirando incrédulos al ver como Winyfhet intenta regresarlo al mundo real, en fin, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto y volvió a caminar hacia el coliseo, seguido de la alumna primera, ellos ya los alcanzarían…

Entre las sombras de unas columnas, una silueta se recortaba, la poca luz que había reflejaba en su cabello rubio y sus ojos violetas destellaron al ver la escena, en cuanto los aprendices primeros se alejaron de ahí, pareció decidir que había algo más interesante que hacer y abandono el lugar. No fue si no hasta unos minutos después, que consiguió dar con la ubicación de los aprendices; llego gruñendo en voz baja para verlos entrenar, riéndose de vez en cuando.

Por su lado, ambos aprendices no estaban concientes de que eran observados y por ende, comenzaban sus entrenamientos…o más bien…

- Veamos… cuando comencé a entrenar… el maestro me ponía a correr.

- Aja o.o ¿Cuánto debías recorrer?

- (Aura tétrica)… así, en serio ¿Quieres que te diga?

Una pequeña gota orbito alrededor de la cabeza de Loreley- Ehh ¿Si?

- ñ.ñ dos vueltas al coliseo!

Con un suspiro que no se supo si fue alivio o resignación, la joven salio corriendo, con su cabello rosa lanzando destellos al sol. La primera vuelta fue fácil, casi se reía de ella, finalmente el coliseo era grande pero no lo suficiente como para cansar con una sola corrida por su perímetro…o bueno, eso pensaba hasta que comenzó la segunda. Ahí se desinflo su globito de felicidad interna…puesto que para su mala suerte ¡Ya era demasiado! Por su parte, Kiki intentaba recordar como cuernos iban los ejercicios que a sus dulces 10 años ya le imponía su maestro; era algo parecido a las artes marciales pero mezcladas con…con… ¿Con **qué**?

- (Arrastrando las silabas) _Cosmos_…

- ñ.ñ ¡Oh, cierto! O.o err…

- ¡Hola!

- O.O ¡¿_**Tu**_?!

- ¿Quién mas podría ser, mi diminuto compañero?

Y diciendo esto, salio de entre las ruinas una… ¿Mujer? O.o ah no… perdonen, me acabo de confundir. La persona que ahí se encontraba, parecía tener el mismo problema de identidad que Afrodita (Alumnas de Piscis, no me maten ¬¬ pero su maestro, **neto** que parece lo que no es), quien con un movimiento fluido, se puso en pie y camino hasta encontrarse con el pequeño lemuriano, sonriendo con burla al ver la cara de sorpresa del mismo; aventó su larga trenza rubia hacia atrás y se inclino a la altura del chiquillo.

- ¿Así es como recibes a un compañero?

- ¡Leonel!

- _**Sé**_ perfectamente como me llamo, enano… mejor ponte a entren… (Mira a lo lejos) hn… creo que se va a desmayar.

- ¿Eh?- Gira la cabeza- ¡Loreley!

El pelirrojo corrió hasta con su compañera para evitar una desastrosa caída…mas en vista de que así solito no iba a poder con alguien de mayor edad, llamo en su auxilio al rubio, quien con mas flojera que ganas, cargo con ella y la llevo a la sombra mas cercana…mientras esto pasaba, Mu y la alumna faltante entraron al coliseo, riendo de algún comentario, sin embargo esta risa se corto en el instante exacto en que el caballero de Aries capto con su mirada el par de ojos amatistas que (Aburridos) analizaban la situación.

- Leonel…

- (Suspiro dramático) ¿Es que hoy es el día en que todo mundo quiere recordar como me llamo?

- No cambias u.u- Gira la vista y le sonríe a sus recién llegadas aprendices- Déjame presentarte que veo que aquí hay mas de una duda…

Y nunca mejor dicho, ya que se hubiera podido organizar un evento llamado "_La cara de confusión mejor plasmada_" y mandar a las jóvenes arianas directo a los primeros lugares, mientras que el otro solo pintaba una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

- Las damas primero entonces.

- …bien, ellas son aprendices, llegaron apenas el día de ayer así que por eso no se conocen; Loreley quien llego primero y Winyfhet la segunda.

- ¿Ese es tu color natural?

- n.n No, me lo he teñido para celebrar el primer día como aprendiz de Aries.

- (Arquea una ceja) Bastante llamativo… y tu… tu…- Mira extrañado a Winy- ¿Qué **cuernos **se supone que eres tu?

La mestiza se puso roja ante esa pregunta tan directa, antes de respirar profundo y mirarle con orgullo. Mu mientas tanto, le había dado al sujeto un golpe en la cabeza y es que esos modales dejaban _demasiado_ que desear…

- Soy mitad ángel y mitad lemuriana.

- Ahora entiendo porque te faltan las cejas ñ.ñ

- (Venita punzante) ¡¡**NO**-TE-METAS-CON-**ESO**!!

- Como quieras. De todos modos, deja que me presente; como el maestro y el chaparro ya han tenido el detalle de recordarme, mi nombre es Leonel, alumno de Aries desde hace siete años. La razón de que no estuviera aquí es porque parte de mi entrenamiento se debía realizar en Jamil y por ende, hace ya varios años que salí del santuario.

Esto fue demasiado, las alumnas de Aries veían su futuro caerse; Kiki era una cosa, un niño con el cual no les era difícil competir (Pese a que llevara mucho mas tiempo entrenando) pero aquí tenían a un sujeto de 15 años diciéndoles que también el competía por la armadura y desde hacia aun mas tiempo…además ¬¬# ese carácter suyo, no se porque lo presiento, pero algo me dice que aquí vamos a tener **muchos **problemas.

**Tauro**

Bajando por las escaleras, los tres Tauro platicaban animadamente, sin duda alguna, este signo es uno de los más alegres y siendo el maestro un brasileño, la alegría esta a flor de piel. Caminan sin prisa, para no apresurar la digestión de su maravilloso desayuno…la casa de Aries estaba ya vacía cuando ellos atravesaron el pasillo principal.

Aldebarán como siempre, sonreía al caminar, no era una persona con demasiadas preocupaciones aunque sabía que tenía bastantes cosas en que pensar detenidamente, y una de ellas era esa sensación de estar olvidando algo. Vale, admitía que era un olvidadizo de primera (Había tenido muchos problemas en su entrenamiento por ello) pero eso no parecía ser uno de esos asuntos sin importancia que no le afectaría olvidar, sino que muy por el contrario…daba vueltas y vueltas y _mas_vueltas a su mente.

- Maestro… ya me canseeeeee…

- ñ.ñU no es para tanto… o.o ¿O si?

Un gemidito por parte de Maria le dio a entender que **si** estaba cansada, el brasileño la miro un segundo, cosa que la mexicana aprovecho para ponerle ojos grandes y tocar el corazón de pollo de aquel gran toro…siendo secundada por su compañera.

Minutos después vemos al gran caballero cargando con sus aprendices; ninguno nota la figura que les sigue en silencio…y así, caminando a lomo de Tauro (XD) las jóvenes entran por primera vez en el gran coliseo. Mas no han dado un par de pasos cuando un áspero gruñido llama su atención, mostrando ante los ojos azorados del segundo guardián, a un caballero lemuriano gritando a todo lo que dan sus pulmones mientras un rubio (Que para nuestra mala suerte ¬¬ ya conocimos) se ríe de sus palabras, sentado cómodamente sobre Kiki, al tiempo que las dos alumnas luchan por quitarlo de ahí.

- ¿Maestro?

- …ignóralos Kioko -.- tan solo…ignóralos.

- Pero…

- Estarán así a _diario_.

Diciendo esto, llevo a las jóvenes hacia el otro lado de la arena…donde, con la finalidad de ver su resistencia, les dio unos ejercicios de calistenia que debían repetir lo mas posible. Llevaban ya un rato con eso cuando el maestro capto movimiento cerca de sus espaldas…lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien le había tapado los ojos, concentro su cosmos y se topo con la respuesta de otro similar al suyo pero de menores proporciones.

- ¡¡¿TU?!! O.O

Y diciendo esto se levanto de imprevisto, derribando así a un joven que, no hallando donde sujetarse, se fue de espaldas y aterrizo con estrépito en el suelo arenoso…para la diversión de algunos guardias cercanos, que mejor se callaron antes de que el caballero de Tauro (Y esta autora ¬¬) quisiese entrenar con ellos como sacos de boxeo. Maria se acerco y de un solo jalón lo levanto del piso donde estaba lamentando su suerte.

De grandes ojos avellana, el recién llegado realizo una corta reverencia y sonrió mientras se presentaba como Shiba, primer alumno de Tauro, que recién volvía de un viaje como parte de su entrenamiento. Kioko lo miro con ojo crítico y su compañera sonreía con sorna:

- Realmente pareces Tauro…

- ¿Por?

- XD por tus cuernos!!

Con un violento sonrojo, el otro bajo la cabeza. Y es que no podía tener mas razón, ya que pese a que su cabello estaba cortado por sobre los hombros, dos larguisimos mechones caían por detrás de sus orejas, llegándole hasta las rodillas. Aldebarán soltó una carcajada y revolvió el cabello de los tres con una sola mano…antes de bajar la cabeza y pensar detenidamente en algo…

- Shiba.

- ¿Si maestro?

- n.n ya que haz vuelto, continuaras tu entrenamiento. Diez vueltas seguidas al coliseo, y ustedes niñas, continúen con los ejercicios.

Los tres- ToT malo!

Continuaron pues, con los mandatos del mayor. Las jóvenes platicaban alegremente, y de vez en cuando le daban ánimos a su compañero, que por instantes parecía estar al borde de un colapso respiratorio…por suerte para todos, ya tenía experiencia en esas cosas y no era tan fácil que decayera en su rendimiento físico.

- Oye… Kioko ¿De donde eres?

- (Sonríe con nostalgia) Soy natal de Terra Medium.

- O.o ¿Dónde?

- Terra Medium (Gotita en las sienes) es… es una ciudad que existe en el centro de la Tierra.

- ¿Qué no se supone que ahí hay magma?

- Pues…algo así…jeje…digamos que lo que se conoce, es el escudo de la ciudad; que la protege de ataques y visitas no deseadas…pero detrás de ella, existe Terra Médium, un sitio hermoso de cielos rojos (Obvio por el magma que la rodea)

- Ha de hacer bastante calor.

- Pues no demasiado, hay una gran variedad de zonas, algunas de las cuales son frescas. Es una Tierra en miniatura, solo que nunca llueve ni cae la nieve. Por eso, yo jamás las he visto (Baja la mirada, apenada) conozco de eso por libros y cosas así.

- Pues…según sé, Grecia es un país de nieve en invierno así que…

Y de ese modo, paso el tiempo, hasta que un ruido entre los arbustos termino por captar la atención de la Terra Médium quien se acerco lentamente junto con María, aprovechando la distracción del maestro con el otro. El ruido se repitió y un animalito de color anaranjado asomo la cabeza de entre las frondosas hojas verdes.

- (Pálida) Oh…**no**…

- ¿Qué pasa Kioko?

- (Saca la criaturita) ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! T.T

**Géminis**

El caballero de la tercera casa, en compañía de su hermano gemelo bajan las escaleras a paso rápido, respirando profundo y evitando salir corriendo de las alumnas, quienes les siguen con auras oscuras, tétricas, llenas de ojos brillantes, sonrisas de sadismo y…vale ¬¬ parecíamos un trío de asesinas seriales en potencia…por eso no es bueno dejar a una géminis sin desayuno ùú

- Saga…entiendo que tú seas su maestro pero… ¿No podrías al menos…?

- Olvídalo.

- ToT pero si ni siquiera termine la pregunta.

- **Sé** lo que ibas a decirme ¿Olvidas que somos gemelos?

- ToT feo.

- ¬¬# si tantos problemas tienes con mi manera de educar, hazme el favor de tomar a una de ellas y entrenarla TU.

- (Voz cansina) ¿¿Otra veeeeeeeeeeeeez??

Alto general, las alumnas olvidaron sus deseos de venganza y prestaron una _**sutil**_(Léase: _Al cuerno con la discreción_) atención a las palabras del gemelo menor, quien rezongaba algo de una responsabilidad no adquirida por su hermano, que estaba harto de ser el niñero y que para variar las cosas, por **una **vez, Saga se hiciese responsable de lo que debía, que él estaba ahí para apoyar y nada mas, que no pensaba hacer nada que estuviera fuera del "te apoyo como hermano" además de que…Miku ladeo la cabeza.

- Ehh…Sensei…sensei… òó ¡¡SAGA-SENSEEEEEEEI!!

- (Sorprendido) ¿Si?

- u/u yo… a mi no… no me molestaría ir con el senpai...

_**Insertar silencio sepulcral…**_

Kanon- ¿Es en serio?

- (Asiente con energía) ¡HAI!

- Saga ¿Qué opinas?

- Por mi ningún problema…ahora, si no hay nada mas que decir -Jessy y Hisoka levantan la mano- ¬¬ que no tenga relación con el almuerzo (Manos abajo u.u) sigamos caminando.

Cruzaron la casa de Tauro, donde llegaron a escuchar los ruidos de gente desayunado, típico de Aldebarán el levantarse tarde…mientras no les pegara la costumbre a sus alumnas. Cruzaron aquella casa y la vista entrenada de los hermanos diviso a los Aries alejarse hacia el coliseo; pasando el primer recinto, ya minutos después, salieron hacia la misma dirección…el terreno que separa ambas construcciones, es un tanto desértico, algo similar a una estepa con pocos árboles creciendo de vez en cuando, por eso mismo era casi imposible cruzarlo sin que al menos una persona divisara al visitante. Claro que…siempre existen las excepciones.

Y una de ellas es que cuando el intruso no es mas alto que un niño de tres años, va cubierto de una espesa capa peluda de color arena dorada y corre a una velocidad considerable, ergo que solo una persona muy atenta a los detalles podría descubrirle. Obviamente con tanta discusión, ninguno de los habitantes de géminis estaba prestando la atención necesaria; de ahí que mientras el dilema del desayuno seguía en boga, nuestro pequeño invitado alcanzara al grupo y con un alegre ladrido delatara su presencia en el mismo instante en que derribaba al mayor de los gemelos.

Si, escucharon bien: _**ladrido**_. El atacante era nada más y nada menos que un Golden Retriever color dorado de un año de edad que se afano felizmente en lamer la cara de su victima ¿Se preguntan que porque no lo ayudamos? Bueno, digamos que cuando uno se esta partiendo de la risa es difícil pensar en otra cosa, finalmente cesó el baño perruno de Saga y el animalito se acostó felizmente sobre el caballero, quien una vez recuperado del shock inicial, lo miro escrutadoramente…

- Anima…¬¬ abajo y siéntate.

Obediente, la criatura fue a posar su cuerpecito en el suelo, mirando feliz a los presentes...obviamente…Hisoka se puso a la defensiva y el perro le gruño. Los griegos rodaron los ojos mientras los veían correr de un lado a otro, hasta que la alumna (En un arranque de súbita ¿Inteligencia? Nada ¬¬ fueron instintos…) se trepo a un árbol.

- Senseeeeeei, ayudaaaaaaa.

Bien, ahora era Saga quien no podía hacer nada que no fuera reírse como maniático viendo la escena por lo que las otras alumnas acudieron a ver que en que podían ayudar; mas el cachorro era veloz y se dedico a esquivarlas sin perder de vista su "presa" original…esto duro un largo rato, hasta que una figura con capa apareció caminando tranquilamente en los alrededores. Observo los hechos, se inclino un poco y emitiendo un agudo silbido llamo a su lado a la bestezuela…quien sacudió el rabo y abandono su cacería, feliz de la vida.

Por su parte, los hermanos de géminis se petrificaron al ver como aquella persona acariciaba a quien desde este momento identificaremos como "_**Anima**_, _el incansable limpiador de caballeros_" sin ser atacado.

- Saga… ¿Es el?

- Pues a menos que _este_ Ánima sea otro asquerosamente parecido al original y nos estén viendo la cara, debe de serlo.

Jessy- Maestro… ¡Maestro!

- ¿Si?

- (Gotita) Se atoro.

La mirada del santo se dirigió al árbol donde, como podrán suponer, la felina se había atorado y no encontraba el modo de bajar, por mas que Miku le estuviera diciendo como. Se puso un tanto lívido y caminó con pesar hacia el sitio de tan peculiar incidente, sin embargo el encapuchado llego antes que ellos y se quedo observando a la otra durante unos segundos.

- ¿Hisoka?

- x.x ¿Miau?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Mia…ehh…que? O.o (Mira hacia abajo) O.O ¡¿ANIKI?!

- Baja de ahí.

- ¡No puedo!

- ahh…como si me quedara de otra.

Dio un par de pasos atrás y fijo la vista en el árbol, calculando las distancias antes de asestar una fuerte patada al tronco, rompiendo el equilibrio que la mestiza guardaba en las ramas, con la consecuente caída…afortunadamente los instintos continuaron dominando la situación y aterrizo de pie.

- T.T domo arigatou…

- Aja, ya estas abajo; ahora respóndeme (La pesca de la oreja) ¡¿QUÉ **DEMONIOS** ESTAS HACIENDO **AQUÍ**?!

- ToT NYAAAAAAA!!!!

Tres segundos después, el sujeto ya estaba en el suelo, siendo amenazado por otras dos jóvenes desconocidas para el…torció un gesto y se sentó en el suelo, analizando impasible las miradas asesinas que le estaban dedicando. Soltó a su presa y dirigió una lánguida mirada al caballero de géminis y a su gemelo, luego de unos instantes, comenzó a reírse; Miku entrecerró los ojos y lo jalo de la capa…

- ¡PEDAZO DE **censurado** ¿DE QUE **MIERDAS **TE RIES?!

- Ehh… Miku.

-¿Qué pasa Jessy?

- ¿Haz notado que son…son…? (Se gira a Hisoka) O.o no sabía que tuvieses un gemelo.

- ¿Yo? (Parpadea) -O- yo soy hija única!!

- ¡ENTONCES EXPLICAME PORQUE DEMONIOS ESE IMBECIL ES EXACTAMENTE IGUAL A TI!

- x.x miau…

- ò.ó ¡¡Que _miau_ ni que nada¡¡¡TIENEN QUE SER HERMANOS¡¿Verdad Miku?!

- u.u Cierto!

El otro torció aun mas la boca y saludo a los pobres caballeros que ya están por morirse de un sincope o algún mal cardiaco similar a ese…Saga dio un par de pasos antes de fijar la mirada en el nuevo.

- Youki… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- (Mirada incrédula) pues por lo que yo recuerdo, hoy terminaba el plazo del entrenamiento fuera del santuario; así que regrese.

Los gemelos tardaron un largo instante en entender lo que estaban escuchando, pues les digo por experiencia propia, que si tomas a un géminis por sorpresa, tardara un par de segundos en procesar la información u.uU Así que cuando terminaron de entender, bajaron la vista hacia el cachorro (Que los miraba con una adorable cara de bebe) y volvieron a prestar atención a su entorno.

Saga- u.u pues bienvenido de vuelta.

- Gracias.

- Ahora explícame una sola cosa… ¿Cómo es que la niña y tu se parecen tanto?

- u.u ni idea, a Hisoka la conozco desde hace mucho; y siempre hemos sido así de parecidos, aunque no estamos relacionados de ninguna manera.

- Hisoka ¿Es cierto eso?

- n.n Sipis!

Kanon- ¿Segura?

- ¬¬ que si! U.u ni siquiera somos de la misma raza, por todos los dioses. El es humano y yo no, que soy mestiza.

Miku- ¿Hanyou?

- ¬¬# realmente, agradecería que no me dijeran así.

Kanon tosió un poco para llamar la atención y le dio un golpe en el hombro a su hermano mayor…se quedaron cuchicheando un rato entre ellos, y de vez en cuanto señalaban a los alumnos. Finalmente dieron por terminada su discusión y regresaron con el pequeño grupo.

- Muy bien, lo platicamos y hemos llegado a una conclusión. Youki, continuaras tus entrenamientos al lado de Kanon, en compañía de Miku. Las otras dos vendrán conmigo ¿Quedo claro?- Asentimiento general- en ese caso, larguémonos al Coliseo.

Las tres- òó ¡¡¡DESAYUNOOOOOOOO!!!

Lo ultimo que se escuchó en la lejanía, fue el reinicio de una vieja discusión.

**Libra**

Una figura delgada trabaja afanosamente ante las escaleras de Aries, hace ya un largo rato que vio pasar a los Géminis, y si su fuente de información seguía siendo tan confiable como antaño, podía tener la total certeza de que los habitantes de las siguientes tres casas no descenderían hasta después de su presa. Con un suspiro se levanto del suelo y sonrió satisfecho al completar su obra, permaneció en aquella contemplación durante uno instantes para luego escabullirse entre las sombras de los pilares mas cercanos a el, su trampa estaba lista y él como cazador sabia que únicamente quedaba esperar hasta que su objetivo cayese presa del artificio.

- La paciencia hace del novato, un maestro… aun lo recuerdo.

Una ultima risa y el predador se dispone a vigilar los pasos de su victima.

Por otro lado con los residentes de Libra…la última vez que les vimos, bajaban las escaleras con un maestro enfurecido al frente, tiempo después, la situación no ha mejorado mucho que digamos, en especial porque Yukako y Marian se están matando con las miradas. El caballero de Dragón camina detrás de la procesión, vigilando a Ced y a Paty que platicaban…o algo parecido hacían, ya que por cada palabra que pronunciaba la segunda, su compañera decía hasta tres.

Habían visto pasar a los habitantes de las casas de Cáncer, Leo y Virgo acompañados por jóvenes desconocidas, sin embargo no se habían detenido a preguntar nada; el pelinegro miro al horizonte, mientras se preguntaba que significaría todo eso. Las primeras tres casas del santuario estaban vacías, por lo que el silencio reinaba a través del las escaleras…cuando por fin cruzaron el recinto del carnero, el dragón noto una leve emanación de cosmos que fue ocultada en el mismo instante en que trato de interceptar al origen.

- Maestro…

- ¿Qué pasa Shiryu?

Adelantando a sus compañeras y susurrando- Tengo la impresión de que nos vigilan.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, hace poco capte la primera señal, pero ocultaron el rastro de energía en cuanto comencé a rastrearle.

- Entonces es alguien que nos conoce… (Cierra los ojos) desde hace tiempo he tenido la idea de estar olvidando de algo, un suceso que debía darse y simplemente no consigo recordar con que rayos era.

- Lo se, y por algún motivo, siento que no es algo ajeno a nosotros.

En ese justo instante, el suelo debajo de ellos crujió de forma peculiar y ambos guerreros resbalaron escaleras abajo al desprenderse las losas de mármol sobre las que se había detenido. Los ojos de las aprendizas siguieron fijamente el recorrido de los superiores, hasta verles impactar contra los restos de columnas que había a los lejos…en una situación normal, uno habría corrido en su auxilio, pero considerando la tensa atmósfera que reinaba hasta hacia unos instantes, la reacción fue desestresante.

Todas- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD JAJAJAJAJAJA

¿Sabían que la risa es terapéutica? Abajo, el cazador había salido de su escondite y se acercaba a los caídos, un joven de rebelde cabello negro y ojos oscuros, chino sin lugar a dudas y con un pequeño zorro de color rojo jugueteando entre sus piernas. Miro fijamente a los encargados de la séptima casa y movió al dragón con el pie.

- Nihao.

- x.x eh¿Qué?

- ñ.ñ hola Lagartija!

- O.O ¡¿TZU?!

- n.n El único e irrepetible (Para suerte de los dioses xD)

Ante esto, las neuronas encargadas de la memoria, enviaron un _impulso express_ a Dokho, quien en el instante reacciono a la presencia del indudable responsable de su "_divertido"_ descenso por las escaleras. Empleando un mínimo de velocidad, el Anciano Maestro ya tenia al joven oriental colgado del cuello de su camisa, emanando un aura de enfado muy similar a la esa misma mañana; por su lado, el otro se reía.

Las otras alumnas bajaron en el acto…Paty se acerco a Shiryu para poder ver mejor y de paso, solicitar un poco mas de información con respecto a la irracional conducta que sus castaños ojitos estaban viendo.

- Ah, así ha sido siempre…se llama Shih Tzu Li, es alumno de Libra desde hace ya unos años, pero con las guerras y conflictos pasados, habíamos olvidado que debía regresar al santuario dentro de estas fechas.

Marian- Entonces ¿Va a ser nuestro compañero?

- Supongo que si… (Suspira)

Yukako- ¿Que pasa?

- Es que Tzu siempre ha sentido un especial deleite por sacar al Maestro de sus casillas u.u

Entre tanto, Cedricata ya se había acercado por detrás al guardián de libra y miraba la escena desde una envidiable posición, gozando con esto de todos los detalles. Finalmente, su mirada fue interceptada por la del recién llegado, que la saludo con una sonrisa mientras se afanaba en que su maestro lo soltara y como esto no parecía ser una opción viable, al menos para Dokho, se vio en la necesidad de cambiar su estrategia.

- Viejo… así de plano ¿No vas a bajarme?

- ¬¬# **No**

- (Rueda los ojos) Como si me quedara de otra… XD ¡¡Arriba los dos!!

Dicho y hecho, una ráfaga de aire cubrió el sitio y los elevo a una altura considerable. Las aprendizas miraron primero con alarma, pero en cuanto se convencieron que lo más grave que ocurría era la posible crisis nerviosa del maestro, regresaron a su muy necesaria terapia de convivencia grupal: reírse. Por su parte, el caballero de bronce hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance por evitar la catástrofe que amenazadora se cernía alrededor del joven coterráneo de Dokho. Finalmente, Ced se apiado de la situación y se sitio justamente debajo de la parejita voladora, recitando un discurso, que hubiese dejado pálido de envidia a un abogado profesional, acerca de los derechos de los jóvenes, el respeto a la vida y la ¿Necesidad de una Ley de Regulación para los Vuelos Personales? O.o el calor ya le afecto la cabeza a esta chica. Dicho y hecho, la joven de ojos marrones esbozo una sonrisa radiante y…se fue de espaldas.

Todos- ¡¡CED!!

Preocupado por su alumna, el librano dio por fin su brazo a torcer y soltó al muchacho, quien en seguida lo regreso a la tierra y se unió a la preocupación general sobre la salud de Lyrou. Estaban a punto de mandar a alguien en busca de Mu, cuando la afectada emitió un ruidito extraño y se levanto de golpe…

- O.O ¡¡Órale!! XD ¡Acabo de romper mi propio record! O.o ¿Alguno de ustedes sabia que cuando se esta desmayado uno es conciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor pero no puede responder a ello? Yo lo acabo de descubrir **o.o** o a lo mejor lo que ocurre es que solo pasa conmigo y soy rara; algo de razón ha de haber ahí por que la mayoría de la gente que me conoce dice que soy extraña -O- yo no lo creo así, pero bien dicen que sabe mas la gente que te conoce que tu mismo y…

Un suspiro de alivio resonó en la parte baja de la escalera, donde los ahora más numerosos integrantes de Libra se resignaban a una proverbial perorata por parte de la ya reanimada Ced. Por su parte, mientras veía a Tzu siguiendo el ritmo de la anteriormente desmayada, el caballero dorado de la balanza solo pudo resignarse al futuro: la casa de Libra, no sobreviviría en pie a la experiencia de tener aprendices…

**Capricornio**

La última vez que vimos a nuestra Cabra despistada, fue cuando cayo escaleras abajo por andar de chismoso viendo a las recién llegadas. Así que retomaremos su viaje desde el momento en que se levanto del suelo después de que su caída fuese frenada por uno de los pilares de Sagitario, profiriendo maldiciones por su distracción. La casa de Escorpio estaba vacía, los mismo que………todas las demás xD por ende que nuestro muy adolorido caballero, llega sin problemas al final del camino zodiacal, donde se topa con Dokho y sus alumnas, acompañados por el Dragón y Tzu. La cabra se frena en seco al ver al último.

- o.O algo me dice que…

Una nueva discusión entre Yukako y Marian se desata y el décimo caballero emprende la retirada antes de quedar implicado en ello. Al dar la vuelta en dirección al coliseo, se escucha una explosión seguida de los gritos del Antiguo Maestro. Suspira pesadamente y agradece a los dioses no tener ninguna joven a su cuidado; continúa su caminata atravesando el páramo.

- (Hablando solo) Así que Shih ha regresado… me pregunto si los demás también…

Entro a la gran construcción justo por detrás de los habitantes de Géminis, en cuya compañía iba Youki. Al verle, el caballero comenzó a sospechar que el regreso del alumno de Libra estaba dejando de ser una coincidencia y que, indudablemente, él no quedaría fuera de aquella serie de sucesos. Tras observar atentamente a Mu (Que para variar sigue discutiendo con Leonel), una gota de sudor resbalo por sus sienes...

- n.nU "Hay cosas que nunca cambian"

- (Pasa corriendo a su lado) n.n buenos días Superior.

- o.O ¿Shiba? U.u definitivamente no me sorprendería encontrármelo por aquí…

Saludó a los habitantes de Tauro mientras continuaba con su corrida y tras un par de vueltas, se freno a la sombra del único árbol que crecía en el terreno…al poco, su bien entrenado oído escucho los balidos de una de sus cabras acercándose, siendo precedidas por los veloces pasos de una persona mas joven. Al principio no supo interpretar correctamente el mensaje, pero una vez que sus neuronas recuperaron la temperatura adecuada para pensar, el caballero más leal de Atenea (xD jejeje) se puso en pie de un salto y en cuanto una veloz silueta se trepo al árbol, atajo hábilmente a su amada mascota.

- n.n hola Madrid… ¿Cómo estas?

- o.o _meee_

- n.n que bueno (Alza la vista) ¬¬ ¿**Qué no **te sirvió el entrenamiento?

Bajando la vista, un joven de alborotado cabello color chocolate, se disculpaba con quien le miraba de forma reprobatoria al pie de su improvisado refugio. A una seña del mayor, el chico bajo mirando de forma recelosa a la cabra (Madrid, XD no Shura) y saludo mas formalmente.

- (Suspiro) Alexandro… realmente no se que haré contigo ToT le tienes **PANICO** a las cabras. A estas alturas no me extrañaría que te espantases de la armadura. Debería darte vergüenza ¬¬.

- u.u si maestro…

- De todas formas, bienvenido de vuelta.

- (Sonrisa tímida) Gracias.

- ó.ò…_mee_?

- **-.-** Ho…hola Madrid…

- (Mirada maliciosa) n.n _mee_.

- ùúU si, aquí vamos de nuevo…

- ò.ó ¡¡_MEEEE_!!

- O.O ¡¡¡¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH**!!!!

Lo ultimo que Shura distinguió de su recién llegado alumno, fue su figura corriendo a lo lejos seguido de una muy feliz cabra. Sonrió forzado y termino decidiendo comenzar su entrenamiento diario…después de todo, la rutina siempre había sido la misma.

**Piscis**

¿Dónde están los habitantes de la doceava casa? O.o la última vez que supe de ellos fue mientras bajaban las escaleras en una muy saludable, pero igualmente agotadora, rutina que el hermoso caballero tenía desde que era un pequeño aprendiz. Pero obviamente estos chicos comenzaron su entrenamiento desde muy jóvenes y tienen aguante…ahora bien que como todos saben, las ahora aprendices no tienen esa capacidad tan asombrosa de aguantar el esfuerzo físico sobrehumano que sus maestros, ergo: se están muriendo. Y digo estos porque Karo sigue adormilada, y donde no se cuide, acabara emulando al Anciano Maestro en su pasado viaje escalones abajo; mientras que por su parte, Guardiana, comienza a descubrir que es más fácil bajar por una pendiente de tierra en las montañas que lidiar con esas malditas escaleras. Tras su encuentro con las nuevas aprendices, el resto de su _paseo_ estuvo exento de avistamientos, a excepción de cuando el caballero de la doceava casa se topo con los de Acuario, justamente a la entrada de la casa de Capricornio…

- n.n Hola Camus.

- Hola.

- n.n ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien.

- n.n ¿Van al Coliseo?

- Si.

- n.n nosotros no, que lastima… (Se internan en el templo) -.- Shura es un desordenado.

- Cierto.

- Bien, nos adelantamos Camus, un placer platicar contigo.

- Igualmente.

Y siguieron camino abajo, Karo comenzó a decir algo al respecto de a "elocuencia" que demostraba el francés en sus conversaciones, la pequeña española meditaba seriamente sobre la necesidad de alguien que limpiara la casa de la Cabra…todo ese desorden le recordó algo y esbozo una sonrisita. Dieron una vuelta y ante ellos se presento el imponente paisaje que se dominaba desde el Santuario, y justo debajo de ellos el laaaaaargo camino de las escaleras faltantes; un pequeño pájaro paso volando cerca de ellos y a la mas joven de las aprendizas se le prendió el foquito.

- Maestro o.o si yo encontrase otra forma de bajar las escaleras ¿Podría?

- Mientras te ejercites Carolina, esa es la finalidad de esto: hacer ejercicio.

- n.n no se preocupe.

Acto seguido, desplegó sus alas, para en seguida alzar el vuelo a su libertad…en las alturas, todo se convertía en un sueño lleno de nubes y una gaviota que volaba al mar. Karo abrió los brazos y se sintió tan llena de vida que quiso ir mas alto, sin embargo, aquel maravilloso éxtasis se termino en el momento en que Afrodita le grito que bajase en ese **exacto** instante.

- (Aterriza) ¬0¬ aburrido!

- ¡¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que tenias alas?!

- ¡Porque usted no pregunto!

- ¡¡CAROLINA!! Ò.ó

- ò.Ó ¡¡MAESTRO!!

Y mientras esta insensata conversación entre piscis se desataba, la otra alumna prefirió quitar de en medio y bajar las escaleras, a lo mejor, así podía alcanzar un poco de ventaja a su maestro y…

- -.- y me alcanzara en seguida… Madre Luna ¿Dónde me han venido a meter?

Siguió caminando, y al cabo de un rato se detuvo a descansar…aprovechando ese instante para cerrar los ojos y viajar a su propio y colorido mundo…

…en cuanto sus ojitos castaños se abrieron a la luz, se encontraba en una gran pradera verde, con un cielo lila y nubes rosas de las que llovían gomitas dulces de todos los sabores. Abrió los brazos ante la felicidad que la embargaba, a lo lejos, una extraña criaturita rosa, vestida con tutú y armada con jabón para burbujas le daba la bienvenida.

- (Corriendo) n.n ¡Bichito!

- nOn Guardiana!!

- (Saltando) ¡¡Bichito!!

- nOn GUARDIANA!!!

_Oye… ¿Te sientes bien?_

- nOn Bichi…! O.o ¿Ehh?

- nOn Guardia…! O.o?

_Ey…__despierta__niña__…_

- o.o Bichito ¿Haz sido tu?

- o.o Noup.

_**¡¡¡QUE DESPIERTEEEEEEEEES!!!**_

En la vida real…

- XD ACUCHOOOOOOOON!!!!

Se escucho un estruendo y nuestra inocente aprendiza se arrojo contra la persona más cercana, en este caso, un desconcertado muchacho. Regresamos a nuestras clases de física elemental: La Ley de la Gravedad es **absoluta** y hay de aquellos que no lo sepan porque estarán sufriendo un severo ataque de "Síndrome Seiya" (Ya ven 9.9 se tarda como cinco minutos en caer). La carita sonriente de Guardiana se distingue cerca de una mata de cabello azul…esto es porque si nos tomamos la molestia de abrir la toma, veremos que el suave aterrizaje de nuestra alumna se ha realizado encima de un joven con el cabello del color ya menciona y ojos rosas, que por mas que pensemos en lo extraño del color, no están mostrando mas que una furia lo suficientemente explicita como para erizar la piel.

- ¿Te quitas?

- n.n Hnnnnn… o.o eh?

- ¬¬ quítate.

- O.O PERDON**PERDON**PERDON!!! (Se levanta de un brinco)

- ¬¬…

- o.o perdón…

- ¬¬… (Se da la vuelta) ùú pierdo mi tiempo.

- ò.ó ¡OYE!

El otro comenzó a subir, y ella, indignada, le siguió con empeño…finalmente, no sabia que hacia ese sujeto ahí y debía descubrirlo antes de que pudiese causar algún desastre, bastaría con no perderle de vista hasta que llegase cerca del maestro.

Cambiando de lugar, encontramos a un caballero de Piscis trotando escaleras abajo, seguido de Karo, quien finalmente había conseguido el permiso de volar, siempre y cuando fuese a baja altura y siguiendo el camino de las escaleras.

Como solo existían unos cuantos metros de escaleras entre ambas parejas, sus caminos no tardaron en interceptarse; los ojos de Carolina miraron fijamente a través de los cristales que protegían lo ojos de su compañera, compartiendo sus dudas y enterándose de que estaban en las mismas, mientras que por su parte la mirada celeste del caballero topaba con la profundidad de los ojos ajenos. Fue solo durante unos segundos, pero una sonrisa surco en seguida el rostro perlado del superior, que recibió con un efusivo abrazo (xD que no fue tan _efusivamente_ recibido) al desconocido, a quien para acabar de confundir a las recién llegadas le dio por responder en otro idioma.

- Ist für ihn wieder sehen gut, meister Aphrodite.

- Igualmente Orphen, por cierto, te presento a Guardiana y a Carolina…al igual que tu, aspirantes a la armadura de Piscis.

- (Cara incrédula)…?

- ¬¬ si, y como se te ocurra un comentario de los tuyos, te haré saber porque Mascara de la Muerte se la piensa dos veces antes de tomarme el pelo ¿Entendido?

- ¬¬U ja.

- n.n perfecto (Media vuelta) Niñas, les presento a Orphen…ha sido mi alumno desde hace ya algunos años y ha vuelto para terminar el entrenamiento.

- slainté, Guardiana de Glastonbury n.n

- o.o que designación tan extraña.

- (Afro) O.o Guardi, esto me lo tendrás que explicar mas tarde…

Interrumpe- n.n Karo de Pisc…ñ.ñ Karo.

Afrodita suspiro largamente mientras observaba la neutral e indiferente cara de su alumno, ese indudablemente seria un largo día lleno de sorpresas y muchas aclaraciones por delante. Pero bueno, si la vida fuese siempre la misma ¿Qué sentido tendría? El más hermoso de los doce caballeros volvió a sonreír y mando a todo mundo a seguir escaleras abajo; el aire del Santuario, como siempre, se renovaba.

**Continuara…**

-.- se vuelve difícil, se vuelve difícil…pero no voy a rendirme. O.o bien, ahora empecemos por el principio…dentro de poco, los capítulos dejaran de ser por casas y comenzaran a mostrar un poco mas de interacción, por el momento, mil disculpas a quien se este confundiendo G.G

_**Aclaro algunos aspectos del fic:**_

- Si alguien odia a Leonel xD déjenme decirles que no son los primeros, y que están en todo su derecho…o.o por cierto, Luna, tu lo conociste como Aiko xD pero por razones de peso, le cambie el nombre.

- A los habitantes de Terra Médium, se les da el mismo nombre de la ciudad; por eso en lo subsiguiente, me referiré a Kioko como una Terra Médium.

- ToT se acuerdan del mail que me llego en el P-O-II, ¬¬ pues fue Youki quien me dijo todo eso y -.- mas…fuera de eso, no, no somos familiares, pero realmente nos parecemos.

- Shih Tzu Li, traducido textualmente significa León de Fuego.

- Madrid es el nombre de la cabra, y es que como todo buen Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, Shura le hace honor a su signo cuidando de un singular rebaño.

- Traducción a lo que dijo Orphen (Luna -.- para ti es como si dijese Yaru ¿Vale?): _Es bueno verle de nuevo, maestro Afrodita_. Y cuando dijo "_ja_" no se estaba riendo: _si_. Y por si hubo algún despistado que no lo notara, el idioma usado es alemán.

Las seis casas restantes, el próximo capitulo n.n y por el momento, antes de decir adiós: Datos de las alumnas de Libra…

**Patricia Valle**

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: No confirmada.

**Ojos**: Cafés.

**Cabello**: Negro.

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Libra.

**Ataques**: Constancia y firmeza en sus metas (Reitero -.- son poderes mas útiles que cualquier otro.)

**Yukako Sotomura**

**Edad**: 16 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 11 Octubre.

**Ojos**: Aceituna.

**Cabello**: Castaño con mechones rubios.

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Libra

**Ataques**: Pirokinesis, habilidades como caminante de los sueños (Ver los sueños de otros y llamarlos a los propios).

**Marian Salas**

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 16 Octubre.

**Ojos**: Verdes.

**Cabello**: Negro.

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Libra

**Ataques**: Detiene el tiempo, controla el agua, genera electricidad, inicios como vidente y muestras de telepatía.

**Cedricata de Lyrou**

**Edad**: 15 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: No confirmada.

**Ojos**: Marrones.

**Cabello**: Negro.

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Libra

**Ataques**: No especificados.

_¡¡Senhen uns wir!! Nos vemos. __**Géminis no Hisoka Aneko.**_


	12. Chapter 7b

**SE SOLICITAN APRENDICES**

Cap: VIII

**Notas de la Aneko:**

Bien u.u Alejandro al habla... Veo que a muchas les sorprende la llegada de algunos alumnos **hombres** pero bueno, no seamos pesimistas xD las mujeres seguimos teniendo superioridad numérica…y aquí si no habrá quien me lo niegue, porque_ no seremos __**machos**__, pero si somos __**MUCHAS**_.

**Ahora siguen las excusas de la autora: **

Me tarde una eternidad -o- soy totalmente conciente de eso, pero créanme que si no hubiese dado el caso por perdido y comenzara a escribirlo de nuevo **me hubiera tardado AUN más**. Porque el primer intento no me termino de convencer n.n así que aquí tienen el resultado!! ¬¬ ahora, hagan como que me creen y tengan piedad de mí.

**Continuamos entonces con las casas de: **

**CÁNCER, LEO, VIRGO, ESCORPIO, SAGITARIO y ACUARIO**. Sin embargo, como la ultima vez que se escribió de ellos estaban juntos o.o comenzare a ver como queda el capitulo si dejamos de lado el asunto de las casas.

**Dedicado a ****KARO-ANDROMEDA**** como regalo del Día Blanco, se que es muy tarde n.n pero se buena y dime que la espera valió la pena.**

_&Sienestavidahedemorir¬ienesentidotemeralpecado;&puessitodaunaeternidadmequedatraslamuerte&tiempomesobraraparaarrepentirme&_

Sus pasos jóvenes le llevaban de un lado a otro, recorriendo la distancia exacta de la gran puerta de mármol que le separaba de los acontecimientos mas recientes, si giraba la cabeza podía ver el esplendor del viejo santuario pero si volteaba al lado contrario, solo se topaba con la dureza de la roca esculpida hacia cientos de años. Resoplo pensando en lo que vendría tras cruzar aquel sólido limite y su natural timidez le hizo desear que ese momento jamás llegase.

El grito de un halcón joven que recién comenzaba a volar resonó en las alturas, llevando a sus oídos y a su corazón...la voz de su libertad.

Respiro profundamente antes de sentarse en los escalones, en el tiempo que siguió a eso un guardia que recién llegaba se le acerco curioso a cumplir con su deber de vigilar…o mejor dicho, se acerco a platicar, posando la mano en aquella alborotada melena en lugar de un saludo más convencional.

- Veo que haz vuelto.

Suspira- Si, pero el maestro esta adentro.

- Ja, con que estaba vivo (Mira al cielo) Acabo de ganarme un buen fajo de billetes!

Ante la cara de interrogación, el centinela no pudo menos que echarse a reír. Solo era una apuesta ¿Vivió o no el caballero de sagitario tras el incidente de Ares? El dijo que si y los demás que no, así pues, la Diosa del Destino le pagaba su buena fe. Sonrío con tranquilidad al mirar el pequeño mohín de desacuerdo que cruzaba el rostro de ese joven con grandes ojos color miel.

- Si, supongo que apostar no es de alabarse pero algo tenía que hacerse ¿No? Nadie confiaba en que Aiolos siguiera vivo…

- Pero como tú eres su amigo, preferías apoyarlo.

- Precisamente. Ahora dime, pequeño ¿Qué es lo que te tiene temblando?

- Eh?!

Se levanto precipitadamente, al reposar su cuerpo y distraer su mente, no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a ceder terreno a la timidez, temblando levemente por la idea de entrar al recinto sagrado. Frunció la boca y negó suavemente, como si con ello confirmara su rendición a la inevitable realidad.

- (Señala al templo) Hay mucha gente y es seguro que tendré que entrar.

- Isak…creo que tú no sirves para caballero. Tengo la impresión de que si invadiesen la zona, te pondrías tan nervioso de salir ante tus enemigos que los dejarías pasar.

- Crudo, pero cierto. (Sonrisa melancólica) La verdad, es que…

En ese instante, el rostro de su maestro se asomo al descanso, llamándole a su lado y saludando con una sonrisa al centinela. Pasando saliva, el niño se levanto de su sitio para acudir a la puerta, sintiendo en su estomago la incierta sensación de un posible ataque de pánico. El caballero noto esto y forzó una sonrisa.

- Dioses… ¿Qué entrenamiento tengo que darte para que pierdas ese terror tuyo?

Gime aterrado- No sé ¿Realmente **tengo** que entrar?

- Lamentablemente n.n

Y con esta ultima palabra firmando su condena, traspaso el umbral del recinto y quedo siendo el blanco de muchas, muchas, miradas de curiosidad. Bajo los parpados y mas por costumbre que por querer hacerlo, realizo una reverencia ante el Sumo Sacerdote, la cual fue correspondida con un movimiento de cabeza.

Algo en la mente de Aioria hizo _**clic**_ y el gran felino dorado giro la cabeza hacia su hermano mayor.

- ¿A esto te referías con _ciertos_ asuntos pendientes? O.ó

- n.n si, una vez que me recupere del golpe, decidí ir hasta Inglaterra a esperarle y continuar con su entrenamiento ahí mismo.

- Vaya, inesperado pero… (Al muchacho) Hola Isak, tanto tiempo sin verte/recordarte ¿Cómo haz estado?

- Bien, gracias u/u

Milo aprovecho la oportunidad para situarse junto al oído del menor- Oye… ¿Qué tan bonitas son las chicas allá en Inglaterra? (Expresión general: ¬.¬U)

- (Rojo hasta las orejas) ¡¿Y a mi porque me pregunta?!

- ¬o¬ porque si le pregunto a Aiolos no me va a decir lo que quiero saber… anda Isak, dime, dime, dime, dime…-comienza a picarle un costado- dime, dime, dime…

- ù/ú ¡Maestroooooooooo!

- Déjalo Milo, y no intentes que te diga algo así, en todo este tiempo **jamás **conseguí quitarle lo tímido.

- ¬¬ tu alumno me aburre.

- Y tú le desagradas, ahora déjalo en paz… si me permiten -Se lleva aparte a los alumnos- un placer conocerlos a los dos, Seiya, por lo que me dice el Patriarca tu eres el caballero Pegaso…

- Pony.

- ¿Perdón? O.o

Ulliana- n.n el Pegaso es un caballito con alas!! ¿Verdad? (Seiya asiente con la cabeza) Por eso Seiya es Pony, no Pegaso…n.n apúntelo si quiere.

- Este…bueno, el caso es que eres un caballero de bronce u.uU y tu, Ulliana, eres de reciente ingreso. (Suspira) Bueno, supongo que podremos arreglar el tiempo para que avancen por igual, Isak, preséntate mientras voy a confirmar algo- Se aleja.

Tras la presentación formal del mas joven, Seiya lo saludo MUUUY efusivamente (Como solo él puede hacerlo) y Ulliana se acerco a el con los ojos ocultos por su flequillo…el joven de cabellos avellana opto por retroceder como precaución, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaría a continuación…

- ¿Entonces eres sagitario?

- Ehh…s-si.

- ¿Eres **alumno** de sagitario?

- S-si…

- En ese caso…

- ¿Q-que?

- (Le salta encima) ¡¡BIENVENIDOOOOOOO!! ¡¡Ulliana se siente feliz de que seas su compañero!!

La atmósfera se relajo en seguida, obviamente se había preocupado de más con respecto a la gemela de su gemela…que… ¡¿QUÉ?! -.- me lleva, estoy hablando como ella… pues al parecer la única intención de Ulliana era mantenerse tan pegada como fuera posible a su nuevo compañero, decisión que a Seiya le pareció buena, así que se acerco aponer su granito de arena en el abrazo múltiple, al cual Isak no tardo en tomar confianza y agregar su propio (Y ciertamente escondido) entusiasmo…después de unos minutos de melosidad por parte del trío sagitariano, los pasos tanto de su Santidad como del caballero se escucharon regresar, ambos con la satisfacción de haber aclarado muchas de las dudas existentes. A un gesto del lemuriano, la orden dorada ahí presente saludo una vez mas, con los aprendices siguiendo, de un modo u otro el ejemplo, y se retiraron del lugar, dejando al peliverde a cargo de una misión mucho mas difícil que cualquier Guerra Santa: Despertar a Saori, informarle lo sucedido e intentar que haga algo _útil_ el resto del día.

Pero no es la vida de Shion lo que nos interesa observar, sino el descenso de la cada vez más numerosa procesión que atraviesa el santuario camino al coliseo. A la cual parece ser que le esperan unas cuantas sorpresitas más.

--

Unos ojos de color canela analizaban el interior del piso residencial en acuario; había cobijas pulcramente dobladas en la sala, señal inequívoca de que ahí había dormido alguien, en la habitación del caballero cisne se encontraban acomodadas unas cuantas maletas que en definitiva no pertenecían al rubio y el cuarto del residente principal se encontraba en un orden antinatural.

Giro sobre sus talones y paseo un poco por la casa, merodeando pasillos y abriendo puertas como si nada…al paso de los minutos, escucho ruido de múltiples pisadas en la zona de paso y se mantuvo detrás de la puerta escondida. Cuando el silencio reino nuevamente el recinto, salio de la zona alta y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta principal que daba a Capricornio. Aquellos afilados ojos siguieron el movimiento de los dorados (Con aprendices a cuestas) y tercio una sonrisa que en la penumbra reflejo la burla.

- Maintenant je comprends tout. Amuser, est-ce que vous ne le croyez pas?

A sus espaldas, dos grandes y brillantes ojos blancos, semejantes a llamas orientales, hicieron su aparición suspendidos en el aire.

--

Antes de entrar a Escorpio, el guardián de aquella casa hizo un gesto con la mano y adelanto a los demás…internándose en las sombras de los pilares, encendió suavemente su cosmos para buscar algún rastro de energía. La respuesta le llego furtivamente desde arriba de un soporte, alzando la vista, pudo ver una figura delgada que se escondía en la oscuridad y que podría haberse confundido con una estatua de no haber sido porque los ojos, verdes y brillantes como la esmeralda, delataban la existencia de un ser vivo.

- No me hagas pasar un mal rato, baja de ahí. **Ahora mismo**.

Un gruñido siguió a la orden antes de que un trozo de mármol aterrizara en la cabeza del escorpión, una vena pulso suavemente en las sienes de este.

- ùú /respira Milo, respira por todos los dioses, ya sabias que no iba a obedecer, así que respira/ –Sacude la cabeza- dije que bajes de ahí.

Nuevo gruñido y el trozo de mármol duplica su tamaño, esta vez, el caballero lo ataja antes de que un hermoso hematoma adorne su cara.

- No me obligues a bajarte ò.ó

Fría y cortante, la voz que respondió fue masculina- Yo no te obligo a NADA, si vas a subir, sube… sabes que no me alcanzaras.

- ù.ú Darío, por la diosa, acabo de recibir _**dos**_ _**alumnas**_ y no estoy de humor para tu carácter ò.ó ¡¡BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

- ¬¬ no.

- ¡¡AAAAARGH!! –Regresa con los demás echando pestes- ù.ú adelántense. Sonya, Natsuki, ustedes se quedan conmigo; después los alcanzo.

Sintiendo la tensión de Milo, los demás apresuraron el paso para cruzar la octava casa tan pronto como se pudiera, tras asegurarse de ello, el griego llevo a sus alumnas hasta el lugar de los hechos anteriores y levanto la cara de nuevo hacia la profunda oscuridad.

- Bien, ya no hay nadie más que los Escorpio ¿Estas feliz?

Natsuki- …habla con el techo -.- en que sitio me he venido a meter… ¿Sonya, verdad?

- (Asiente)

- ¿Tu que opinas?

- se ve ridículo -.-

Milo- ò.ó ¡Que bajes!

**-** No bajo.

- Lo peor de todo es que el techo le responde… (Reflexiona lo dicho) ò.ó ¡¿Cómo?!

Milo- ¡¡DESCIENDE EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE O TE JURO POR TODOS LOS DIOSES QUE ASÍ TENGA QUE TIRAR ABAJO EL TEMPLO COMPLETO, **TE PIENSO BAJAR DE AHÍ**!!

- Que carácter, con razón ninguna mujer te dura.

- ¡¡BAJA!!

- Ya voy ¬¬…

Lentamente, la figura se dejo ver mientras descendía de su escondite, manteniéndose sabiamente alejado de las manos del guardián. Una vez que sus pies tocaron suelo, se giro con una mueca de descaro en sus labios…analizando profundamente a las aprendices; Milo intento golpearlo en ese momento, por fortuna parecía ser algo normal ya que el recién aparecido pelinegro lo esquivo tan tranquilo como si hubiese espantado una mosquita.

- Vale ¬¬ ya te pescare en el Coliseo, ahora te presento a tus compañeras. La de cabello negro, Natsuki Leing; la castaña, Sonya.

Ambas- mucho gusto…

Milo- A ustedes, el es Darío de Antares, un alumno con el que ya llevo tiempo.

- ¬¬…

Sonya- ¿De Antares? Que curioso nombre…

- ¬¬ no es un nombre, es la designación.

Natsuki- Hn… ¬¬ Maestro?

- u.u ah, si…la designación es un agregado a su nombre que las identificara como aprendices del santuario, se las daré luego en base a su desempeño y habilidades- Respira profundamente- ahora si, vámonos al Coliseo.

Y de ese modo, los cuatro escorpiones salieron del templo a buen ritmo, intentando dar alcance a la comitiva que en aquellos momentos terminan de traspasar la vacía casa de Libra…tras una nueva escena de amor entre Ainara y el pobre tigre de Dokho.

--

Como ya mencionamos, los demás acaban de abandonar la casa de la balanza con un muy apenado gato que lleva bajo el brazo a su alumna y a su hermano riendo junto a él, la mayoría sin embargo, no cesa de mirar al caballero de la virgen en espera de su reacción. Sin embargo, el rubio Buda no parecía estar muy conciente de todas esas miradas, ya que continuo impertérrito su comino a través del pasillo principal de su casa, que resuena profundamente con sus pasos.

A la mitad del templo, hace un gesto suave (Mas no por ello, exento de autoridad) a sus alumnas y se interna entra las sombras; Mascara hace un comentario acerca de semejante paz que se carga mientras intenta despegar a Kitty de su cintura. Pasan los minutos, los demás caballeros comienzan a aburrirse…nuevos pasos y Escorpio entra al templo con cara de "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?", Isak mira al joven que les acompaña y corre a esconderse tras su maestro.

Sassha mira aburrida el ambiente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar velozmente a Shun…Jidhah mantiene un comportamiento similar ante la espera, analizando cuidadosamente a la gente que la rodea…Mara por su lado, se interna entre unas columnas y regresa muy feliz.

- ¡¡SASSHA, JIDHAH, SHUUUUN!! Miren lo que encontré!!

En sus brazos, un gatito de color miel ronroneaba suavemente, algunas personas sonrieron, Aioria mantuvo bien sujeta a su alumno, mientras que otros caballeros comenzaron a ubicar el gato como un antiguo habitante de esa casa.

Milo- Oigan ¿No se les hace familiar?

Aioria- Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Aunque en ese entonces me parece que no pasaba el tamaño de un puño ¿Verdad?

MM- (Asentimiento) y si mal no recuerdo, era propiedad de…O.O Niña, si en algo aprecias tu vida será mejor que bajes a ese animal y te alejes de el.

- ò.ó Y porque?!

- Porque…………………………..

En ese exacto instante, unas manos pálidas como el mármol surgieron de la oscuridad y la sujetaron firmemente por el cuello, por la sorpresa, la joven no pudo más que soltar al gato mientras intentaba respirar. En el acto, la joven de mascara dorada (Sassha) se abalanzo hacia ella para ayudarle; esto hizo reaccionar a los demás caballeros que avanzaron con el mismo propósito…quien estuviste entre las sombras, al verles venir todos juntos, soltó a su presa y se preparo para contrarrestar cualquier agresión. El impacto de las distintas energías/cosmos se sintió violentamente en el recinto…y eso hubiera sido una maravillosa pelea sino hubiera sido porque el hindú apareció en aquel instante.

- ¡¡La Casa de Virgo no es lugar para la violencia, así que calmaos todos vosotros!!

-.- bien dicen que los mas callados son los peligrosos. El ambiente se congelo en el acto, el caballero respiro profundamente mientras veía al pequeño causante de todo el alboroto correr hacia la figura escondida. Inspiro profundamente mientras el orden se reestablecía en su templo, cuando al fin la paz volvió a cernirse sobre el lugar, hizo un gesto y llamo a quien aun se ocultaba…un adolescente de aproximadamente 16 años se dejo ver, llevando al minino de la discordia entre sus delgados brazos.

- Caballeros, no dudo que recordéis a Raziel, mi antiguo alumno.

El bicho sonrío de forma forzada mientras pensaba- /¿Y como se supone que lo olvide si el _angelito_ lo único que tiene de santo es el nombre?/ ñ.ñ No habría modo…

- Raziel, las jóvenes que podéis observar aquí son vuestras compañeras, recién llegadas al templo para seguir el mismo camino que vos, ellas son: Mara, Sassha LeMoon y Jidhah Khadaar.

La joven castaña saludo de manera forzada, pero no la culpen ¿Quién querría mostrarse amistosa con alguien que te acaba de intentar asesinar? LeMoon no hizo mas que un gesto con las manos de "_Ni lo intentes, me caes mal_" y Jidhah, bajo la mascara, entorno sus ojos al sentir el aura tan extraña del sujeto…fuertemente espiritual, pero llena de agresividad (Uuy ¿A quien se parecerá? XD). Por su parte, el alumno de Virgo dijo…

- **Muéranse**.

Todo esto acompañado de la horrible sensación de tener un cuchillo atravesado en el cuello, pues al parecer las estaba observando, y digo al parecer porque el plateado flequillo que poseía le cubría la mitad superior del rostro, ocultando sus ojos…_si las miradas matasen_, ya tendríamos algunas alumnas menos, Shaka coloca su divina mano sobre el delgado hombro y le instó a calmar sus instintos (Lo siento por la palabra, pero el chico es una bestia). Una vez logrado el objetivo, la procesión continuo su camino hacia el, ya de por si ocupado, Coliseo; mientras descendían unos detrás de otros, el recién llegado Raziel nota una mirada a sus espaldas y se voltea hasta quedar frente a frente con los purpúreos ojos de Leing, el contacto visual entre ambas personas bien pudiera haber cortado el aire de lo sólido que era, tras unos largos minutos de reconocimiento…

- ¿Te conozco?

- Hn… ¿Te conozco YO a TI?

Tuerce la boca- Me pareces familiar…

- A lo mejor…

Inserte un **LAAARGOOO** silencio entre los dos.

**-** ¡Natsuki, Raziel! ¡No se queden ahí parados!

Ambos retomaron el camino hacia la casa del León Dorado, pero a medida que bajaban las escaleras e instantes después de haber perdido de vista la Sexta Casa, el guardián del templo mas próximo, que tenia la boca ligeramente fruncida y las cejas algo mas juntas que de costumbre, observo detenidamente a los jóvenes que ahora les acompañaban antes de recordar algo en especial, que le hizo girar velozmente la cabeza hacia el aprendiz mas joven de la orden entera.

- Ey, Isak.

- ¿Si, caballero de Leo?

- ¿Qué ha sido de Orphen, tu hermano?

- Creo que también ha vuelto al Santuario, si no me equivoco, la fecha oficial de nuestro regreso al Santuario era hoy precisamente.

- ¬¬…gracias.

- o.o que ocurre? O.O Ah! No me diga que sigue enojado con mi hermano porque le corto las uñas a su mascota!!

- ehh… ù.ú no, no es eso…

- O.o Entonces se debe a que aun le molesta el que mi hermano hizo rodar a su cachorro escaleras abajo el día en que se le aventó encima?

- ù.ú# no, tampoco es eso…

- O.O Será que aun recuerda la vez que su Templo se inundo cuando mi hermano paso por ahí de mal humor y su león lo intento lamer?

- ùú# QUE NO!!

- o.oU

Y enojado como estaba, avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo, que no es poco -.-, y arrastro a Ainara hasta su templo, una vez que alcanzo su destino, cerro las puertas de acceso para aislar a los demás santos y comenzó a buscar de manera frenética en todos los rincones de la casa…mientras que al fondo, se escuchan los mil y un improperios que Mascara le refiere a su estirpe entera (Patada por parte de Aiolos) por no dejarlos pasar al Coliseo.

Pero al león lo ultimo que le interesaba era lo que los demás opinasen de él, si fuera otro el momento, quizá y hasta habría salido a romperle la boca al pelado ese…pero algo mas ocupaba su mente ahora, algo que convertía sus ojos en dos finas líneas que se fruncían de enfado. Mientras caminaba por todo su recinto, repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?! La llegada de Isak…de su hermano, el que los alumnos de Escorpio y Virgo estuviesen ahí presentes, entonces era indudable que **aquella** personita también hubiese regresado.

- Como lo encuentre metido en donde no debe…

Y diciendo esto, acelero el paso, dejando a su alumna muy…MUUUUY atrás de el. Pero a esta no le preocupo demasiado, porque tarde o temprano todos los gatos regresan al punto de partida, lo sabia por experiencia propia, se recargo contra un pilar y comenzó a mimar a su pequeña gatita.

- Oe, Abril…

- o.o miau?

- ¿Tu viste lo mismo que yo vi cuando veía por donde fue posible ver en el pasillo que vi?

Asiente- o.o miau.

- n.n ah bueno! Entonces busquemos al bello, hermoso y apachurrable gatito del maestro (Comienza a caminar) Sé que lo vi por aquí.

Cinco minutos después, Ainara recorría felizmente perdida las inmensas proporciones del templo, en busca de inofensivo cachorro del caballero, quien por algún motivo no daba señales de vida desde hacia un largo rato, eso de por si era extraño pues a Kimbaly le fascinaba la idea de llamar la atención de cuanto bicho viviente pasara por allí y si podía lamer al desdichado hasta dejarlo "limpio" mas que mejor.

Los ojos castaños de la alumna recorrían el lugar, hasta que de plano decidió dar la media vuelta y examinar el pasillo donde había creído ver algo anteriormente XD. Ahí fue donde le encontró, dormitando cómodamente sobre el leoncito, sus castaños cabellos resaltando contra el pálido pelaje amarillento. Ainara sonrío…

Un grito de autentico terror resonó en la Casa de Leo, asustando tanto a los que seguían ahí paradotes en la entrada como al pobre caballero que nada mas dio un salto olímpico antes de correr en dirección al pasillo secundario donde juraría haber visto a su león. Dicho y hecho, no tarda ni medio segundo en llegar ahí y encontrar a un pobre adolescente en vías de asfixia por el abrazo mortal que Ainara le estaba brindando, sin embargo…**algo** había de sospechoso en aquellas facciones casi griegas, algún parecido exagerado entre el guardián y el (Supongo que todas lo obviamos ya) recién llegado alumno. Un largo silencio se instalo en el recinto…

Aioria- ¬¬#

Ainara- n.n?

¿?- o.ò ehh… ¿Hola?

- AINARA, MUCHO GUSTO!!

- n.nU Harakhty, un placer…

- O.O como??

- Harakhty o.o es egipcio.

- o.o creí que era un nombre.

- n.nU jajaja… si, es mi nombre…

Un aura oscura y con fuertes instintos asesinos se deja sentir cerca de ellos, Aioria esta en plan de "maniaco psicópata homicida en serie" por lo cual ambos optan por la opción más inteligente: Huir.

Mientras tanto ¿Qué estaba pasando fuera del templo? Pues a aparte de que Darío y Raziel ya se intentaron matar, nada de interés publico, Mascara ya cerro la boca, pero ahora se dedica a pasear frente a la puerta en espera de que se abra…y su deseo se cumple, aunque no de la forma mas adecuada: Al salir con prisa, los alumnos de Leo terminan por arrollar al pobre cangrejo u.u mis condolencias para el suelo.

Ikki (Apareciendo de algún lugar…como siempre ¬¬U)- O.ó vaya estúpidos.

- ¬¬ Guajolote.

- ¬¬ Surimi... -Al recién llegado- No me digas, ya te intento estrangular.

- De eso venia huyendo.

En el acto apareció el minino dorado, con una expresión tan siniestra que ni cuando Saga lo domino con el Puño Diabólico daba tanto repelús O.O

Señala al egipcio- Tú…

- (Sonriente) Se le ofrece algo?

- Que te mueras cuenta?

- No.

Supongo que alguien ya se dio cuenta de que al león de oro no le cae en gracia su pequeño alumno ò.ó pero yo sigo insistiendo, se parecen **demasiado**. Harakhty se levanta del suelo y tras saludar muy sonriente a Isak y evitar el asesinato múltiple por parte de los dos que ya sabemos junto con Aioria; se refugio en seguida tras Aiolos. El centauro por su parte, detuvo en el acto a su hermano, con la infalible técnica de la mano en la cabeza (Y quien lo niegue ¬¬ a ver cuando se lo hacen), murmuro algo junto a su oído, lo que al parecer calmo inmediatamente los ánimos asesinos del guardián, y todos pudieron proseguir sanos y salvos su camino al Coliseo, antes de salir de Leo, el griego gira la cabeza para emitir un gruñido que se tradujo como "bienvenido" y eso fue todo lo que le dedico a su alumno, que se limito a sonreír con aquella expresión misteriosa, que parecía esconder todas las emociones del mundo.

En cuanto la Cuarta Casa comenzó a vislumbrarse en el horizonte de las escaleras, Kitty se puso a reír de un modo nervioso antes de abrazar fuertemente a su maestro, al que como de costumbre, no le hizo **ninguna** gracia. Angsinat por su lado, trono los nudillos dispuesta a seguir con su tarea original y gritarle a los rostros hasta de lo que se iban a morir… si estuvieran vivas claro está. Así que el grupo entra en el recinto mirando el espectáculo que es ver al siniestro caballero de Cáncer intentar liberarse de su joven aprendiza, quien se niega terminantemente a ver de nuevo aquellos desagradables adornos en la pared, sin embargo, no tardan en caer en cuenta de algo…

Aiolos- Oigan… ¿No les parece que están muy tranquilas? Que yo recuerden siempre estaban gimiendo o algo así…

La procesión se detiene en seco al escuchar esto, seh, era evidente que ninguno de los rostros humanos estaba en su diaria tarea de gemir y lamentar su muerte…de hecho, por ahí algunos de ellos (Sobre todo niños) daban ligeras muestras de sentirse poco mas que alegres en aquellos momentos. La expresión de Mascara quedo de fotografía ¿De donde tanta calma? ¿Por qué (censurado) estaban tan alegres? ¿Y de donde se le hacia familiar que se portasen así? Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a un anciano, que torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa…antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad, en el mismo instante en el que el lunático guardián estampaba su puño en la pared.

Todo mundo se aleja _discretamente_ del alcance del italiano, arrastrando consigo a una aturdida alumna que al final si se soltó de su maestro, al menos para evitar cualquier intento de asesinato. La mayor de las jóvenes ahí presentes aguzo la vista al descubrir unos ojos, purpúreos como la geoda, que les observaban desde una columna cercana… tan llenos de armonía y matizados por un deje de burla digna de alguien perteneciente al primer signo de agua. Pero no es sino hasta que el pequeño sagitario gira la cabeza para ver lo mismo que ella, que el misterio se resuelve al fin para el caballero del cangrejo.

- Este… ¿Caballero de Cáncer?

- ¬¬ que?

- ¿No es ese de ahí, su alumno?

Tienen un minuto para reírse de la cara que ha puesto nuestro asesino del Yomotsu. Pues aunque no lo crean, aun después de ver que sus demás compañeros recibían a sus respectivos aprendices, al cabezota de Cáncer **ni siquiera** le había pasado por la cabeza, la sola sospecha de que su pacifista alumno tenía mucho que ver en aquel ridículo comportamiento de sus trofeos…si, escucharon bien, pacifista… ¿O que creían? ¿Qué un loco psicópata con aires de asesino iba a lograr calmar a las almas en pena?

- Err… (Mira hacia la columna) ¬¬ sal de ahí.

- En seguida…

La luz descubrió poco a poco la figura de aquel joven, con una acusada procedencia italiano que no solo resaltaba en lo complicado de su acento, sino en aquella extraña mirada que compartía con su maestro, la forma en que uno observa al coterráneo cuando se esta lejos de casa, ojos de añoranza y al mismo tiempo, de alegría por no estar solo en tierras ajenas. Fuera de sus llamativos ojos, nada parecía ser demasiado llamativo en el recién llegado, hasta que en sus delgados hombros se vislumbro una capa que se salía de toda regla pues no era de tela…sino de plumas.

En el acto, Kitty avanzo a paso alegre y antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, ya estaba atrás de el abrazándole, acariciando las suaves plumas con sus manos; el otro lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse tan rojo como su cabello. Angsinat se acerco lentamente y señalando la capa (A la que le había vislumbrado una división) pregunto:

- ¿Qué son?

- Son alas.

Catherine- ¿Por qué las tienes?

- Porque soy un ángel.

- ¿Por qué no estas en el cielo?

- Porque me caí.

- ¿Por qué no son negras las plumas?

- Porque no fue en ese sentido.

- ¿Entonces como…?

Cortante- No preguntes.

Y algo en aquella sonrisa de mármol hizo que ambas aprendices dejaran el tema, por unos instantes, aquel joven había adoptado la misma frialdad asesina de su maestro. Definitivamente, aunque **muy** escondido, el alumno tenia un fuerte parecido al caballero protector de esa casa…pero esto a Mascara le tiene sin ningún cuidado, así que se adelanto con su mejor expresión asesina y tomo bruscamente el hombro del muchacho, que en lugar de oponer resistencia, se dejo llevar por el impulso hasta poder asegurarse de pie sin riesgo alguno (Cosas de la costumbre, convivir con este maniaco por un par de años hace de cualquiera un experto). En silencio, su dócil mirada atravesó los ojos del mayor, leyendo en ellos lo que fuera que el otro no se había tomado la molestia de decir frente a sus compañeros, al final, sus facciones se relajaron en un gesto infantil y…

- No es culpa mía… no puedo evitar que se pongan así.

- Serás un... **(El siguiente dialogo ha sido censurado para no tener que cambiar la clasificación del fanfic por culpa de sus palabrotas) **...a ver cuando aprendes a tratarlas como se debe.

- Si maestro.

Suspirando resignado, el caballero del cangrejo hizo señas para que el resto de la comitiva comenzara a cruzar su casa sin más pérdida de tiempo, en algún momento, las aprendizas se enteraron del nombre de su compañero y una sonrisa oculta por la mascara se mostró en ambos rostros…era tan sencillo que cualquiera pudo haberlo adivinado.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino al menos hasta que, traspasando ya las puertas de Aries, el caballero del escorpión (Mejor conocido como bicho ñ.ñ) alzo la vista y pareció comprender algo que le hizo mucha, MUCHA gracia; así que sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa burlona.

- Ey…

Aioria- ¿Qué quieres insecto? ¬¬

- Si **todos **los aprendices han regresado al Santuario…creo que a Camus le espera una _encantadora_ sorpresita.

Un extraño silencio recorrió al resto de las personas que sabían a que se refería el octavo dorado con aquellas palabras, fue como si desde un pasado lejano, llegaran todavía a sus oídos los desaforados gritos de la Casa de Acuario…el primero en emprender la corrida fue el ya mencionado bicho que (Llevando a sus alumnas en calidad de maleta -.-) parecía no querer perderse algo que se prometía MUY bueno, detrás de el y adoptando las mismas medidas con las recién llegadas, el resto de sus hermanos de armas le siguió a paso veloz.

--

Nuestra vista se dirige ahora hacia el coliseo, donde nuestro desaparecido caballero de la onceava casa disfruta viendo a sus jóvenes aprendices corriendo como Zeus les da a entender mientras el se dedica a intentar convertirlas en estatuas de hielo, por su lado, Hyoga se encuentra casi al borde del llanto…pero de puro agradecimiento a los dioses de que por esto mismo el no tiene que entrenar con su maestro, aunque no por eso deja de mantenerse al tanto del rendimiento de Andy, preocupado porque sabe que el francés es absolutamente capaz de congelarlas si se llegan a distraer del camino.

Al lado del caballero de los hielos, Kanon descansa holgadamente recostado contra los escalones, mientras observa el buen desempeño de _su alumna_ contra el otro, quien tiene unas desagradables tendencias asesinas, pero hasta eso, la muchacha lo libraba bastante bien. Tras observar detenidamente al cisne, el general marino gira sobre su costado para clavar los ojos en la espalda de su antiguo compañero, este al sentirse observado, gira la cabeza para responder, dejando que sus alumnas respiren un poco.

- Oye Camus… ¿No se te ira a complicar entrenar a Hyoga teniendo a esas jóvenes tan atrasadas en su rendimiento?

- …puede ser.

- La verdad, creo que de no haber sido porque el tarado de Julián me hizo venir, Saga estaría en el mismo agujero.

- …ciertamente.

Unos segundos pasaron mientras el gemelo menor gritaba un par de instrucciones a los aprendices y reiteraba que NO era una lucha a muerte, obviando a **quien** iba dirigido este mensaje, regreso su atención al caballero.

- Kanon…he de pediros un favor.

- O.ò dispara.

- Podrías…

Un estallido en algún remoto lugar del Coliseo impidió que el resto de las palabras fuesen escuchadas, en automático, la mayoría de los presentes se cubrieron de los trozos de roca que volaban por todas direcciones. El Dragón de Mar asintió a lo dicho, al tiempo que el frío guerrero arrojaba su ataque contra las chicas, quienes volvieron al asunto de correr con las puntas del cabello convertidas en hielo; hasta ese momento, todo ocurría con perfecta normalidad en el Coliseo, o eso pensaba Camus de Acuario, hasta que en el silencio transcurrido por el descanso, alguien grito.

- PROFESSEUR! JE SUIS REVENU!

Y todo esto dicho con un tono tan, pero **TAN** jodidamente alegre, que muchos se giraron hacia Aldebarán en busca de algún otro Tauro que estuviese llegando; pero no, la persona que gritaba no pertenecía al segundo signo y eso Camus lo tenia muy en claro, con un escalofrío levanto sus azules orbes hacia el cielo, encontrándose con lo que un lejano día, años atrás, había deseado no volver a ver en lo que le restaba de vida.

Suspendido a unos metros por encima de él, unos ojos de canela los observaban fijamente, brillantes y en aquel fino rostro, una sonrisa que parecía llamar la atención de todo aquel que le mirara, una sonrisa que no se escondía…controlando lo mejor que pudo aquel familiar deseo de convertir a esa persona en un bloque de hielo y arrojarlo al mar de Siberia, el maestro de la urna hizo un ademán para indicar algo que en palabras sonaría algo así como "_O bajas AHORA, o te bajo AHORA…tu decides que tanto dolera el descenso_". La sonrisa se hizo aun mas amplia y el joven se dispuso a abandonar la seguridad de la altura y saludar de forma mas cercana a su maestro, el misterio de cómo es que volaba sin alas se resolvió en cuanto puso pies en tierra, pues a su lado apareció una extraña criatura que parecía compuesta de fuego en distintos tonos de violeta.

Alzo la mano en ademán de saludo al pato (Que tenia un simpático tic en su ojo izquierdo) y una corta reverencia a las muchachas, en cuanto su maestro dio señales de prestarle mas atención, se irguió completamente, relajando sus facciones hasta volverse tan impenetrable como el adulto.

- Así que sobreviviste a Siberia.

- Oui, professeur.

- ¿Aun piensas continuar con tu entrenamiento?

- Oui, professeur.

- Pues…no queda de otra, _vous êtes bienvenu, _Jean.

- Merci professeur, mais il y a encore par conséquent quelque chose que je devrais faire... avec leur autorisation.

Y dicho esto, emprendió la carrera hacia el caballero de Acuario, la criatura que le acompañaba se desvaneció en el aire y de algún modo quedo "adherida" a sus tobillos lo que le permitió tomar aun más velocidad. Lo único que el otro pudo ver, fue una figura de largo cabello verde ir hacia el…sin la menor intención de frenar.

- ¡No te atrevas…!

El grupo dorado que faltaba, apareció en ese instante por las puertas siguiendo el paso de los Piscis que tenían planeado descansar un poco; justo a tiempo para ver al frío, controlado, prácticamente perfecto y severamente insoportable onceavo caballero ser tacleado por una figura delgada que lo hizo pasear por el suelo árido un par de metros al grito de…

- MANQUEZ-LE BEAUCOUP!!

Un laaaaargo silencio atravesó el lugar, mientras un alegre francesito abrazaba a su no tan alegre maestro…si Milo esperaba ver algo divertido, lo vio y lo dejo en claro con una monumental carcajada que se contagio a todos los santos, alumnos y anexos presentes en el Coliseo. Por su parte, en cuanto pudo reaccionar al ataque, el guerrero de Siberia demostró tan fuertes impulsos por volverse un asesino, que aun siendo de pocas luces, su pobre aprendiz salio corriendo en pro de su vida, dos grandes ojos azules siguieron la persecución hasta que fueron una sencilla mancha en el horizonte, Hyoga suspiro.

- Aun así, no creo que me vaya a tocar entrenar con él n.n

El pato es **muuuuy **pero que **muy** feliz…...por el momento.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales: **A ver… posible premio a una aprendiza ¿Alguien adivina el nombre del estudiante de Cáncer? Una pista: recuerden que es italiano xD… Lu, tu ya sabes xD así que ya tienes tu premio asegurado, nu digas, nu digas!

- Por si alguien lo duda, Harakhty es un nombre totalmente egipcio y es real.

-Traducción a lo que dijo Jean: _Maestro! He regresado! _/_ Si, maestro _/ _Gracias maestro, pero aún hay algo que debo hacer, así pues... con su permiso._ / _Le extrañe mucho!!_ Todo esto en francés, por si alguien no lo había notado y creo que lo dicho por Camus es algo obvio, pero aun así: _Eres bienvenido_.

Punto aparte ¬¬ ¿Soy yo o mi estilo de escritura esta volviéndose terrible? Próximo capitulo, por fin todos en el Coliseo, signos de Fuego y Tierra.

**A las aprendices**: Si alguna ya tiene pensado en que designación quiere tener, pónganlo en el review para que lo tenga en cuenta (Recuerden, de preferencia algún elemento relacionado a su signo o a ustedes mismas) n.n

**Aclaración**: Si alguien mas hizo cuentas, sabrá que por la línea de tiempo es imposible que Aiolos haya entrenando a Isak en el santuario, pues el incidente de Ares ocurrió 15 años atrás (El fic se ubica 2 años después de Hades) y el aprendiz tiene apenas 13, pues bien que ahí les va la explicación: Antes del incidente, Aiolos ya estaba planeando tener un aprendiz, pero como tuvo que "traicionar" a Atenea nunca pudo recibirlo. Isak llego algunos años después de eso junto con los demás y entreno bajo tutela de un caballero de plata siguiendo el programa que el caballero del centauro había dejado escrito. Tras terminar la primera parte de este, se dirigió a Inglaterra para continuar en un campo especializado, y ahí fue donde Aiolos le estaba esperando tan campante como si nada…esto explica que los asuntos pendientes que tenia tras dejar a Saori en manos de Kido, era ir y esperar en ese sitio la llegada del alumno.

Aclarado esto, espero que no haya dudas, si las hay, díganmelas y yo las respondo. Sin más que decir, acabamos esto con los datos de las alumnas de Escorpio:

**Sonya**

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 17 Noviembre.

**Ojos**: Marrones.

**Cabello**: Castaño.

**Rango**: Aspirante a caballero dorado de Escorpio.

**Ataques**: rápida y escurridiza, pegar patadas en sitio delicados y mucha fuerza en las manos.

Ah, creo que no lo había aclarado antes, pero estos datos son de las alumnas que llegaron en el tercer capítulos; aquellas que se tardaron mas en aparecer, las pondré después n.n

_¡¡Senhen uns wir!! Nos vemos. __**Géminis no Hisoka Aneko.**_ (Ahora conocida como -o- Alejandro)


End file.
